Who am I?
by white pedal
Summary: The countries face a new enemy that is a threat to the world. Not to mention a threat to its own company and Italy, America and the rest of the gang plan to save him and their countries in the setting of WW2.
1. Morning due

**Whats up everybody! So I got into Hetalia recently and I absolutely love it! So I decided to write a fic about them.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

_There were two young children standing in front of of one another. One was a young girl wearing a green dress with a white apron over it, she had short brown hair with a white bandana holding it out of her face with tears rolling down her cheeks. The second child was a boy who was wearing a black robe and a black roman hat to match, he had neat, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that held sadness within them. _

_It was a sad day for the two of them as the boy had to leave the country of Austria to take over many lands, but had to leave the girl behind. He couldn't understand it, why won't she become one with his country? Her country was absolutely weak, if she joined him her country can be powerful as well. __And she wouldn't have to work for that jackass Austrian who calls her names and the other countries won't pick on her cause he can protect her and destroy them if they gave her a hard time. _

_Her response was no, and to his surprise, he understood and it wasn't because of she was scared, which she was, but because wanted to protect him from the same fate that someone near and dear to her went through, and became the downfall of her country._

"_In your house?" The boy asks "How do you show how much...you like someone?" the girl still had a sad expression on her face but answered his question._

"_Well.." She starts "A kiss, I think?" the boy was a little flushed, but his eyes softened as he leaned his face towards hers. They closed their eyes as they have their goodbye kiss..._

"WAAAKKKKEEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPP!" Yells a loud voice as Italy fell out of his bed(actually, he sneaked into Germany's bed) Italy rubbed his head and panicked about what was happening.

"GERMANY!" Italy screams "WHAT'S THA MATTER! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK! HAVE WE BEEN CAPTURED? WAHAHAHA WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

"RELAX!"Germany yells at Italy "We're not under attack or anything! We overslept and if we don't hurry we will late for the world conference! Now get dressed!"

Italy stood up with his cheerful smile on his face ,giving a solute to his leader.

"Yes sir Germany sir! I shall get dressed and do whatever else you want me to!"

Germany looked at Italy with a little pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever just hurry up!" Germany storms out the room, leaving Italy alone in the room.

While Italy got dressed, he looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day, the birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom...

"This beautiful day looks just alike on the day you left all those years ago" Italy thought to himself, he went to leave for the door when his cat companion jumped on his head.

"Oh good morning my friend! "he says cheerfully with a smile on his face, taking the little cat off his head and now holding it in his arms. "I'm so sorry but you can't come with me, no pets allowed in the conference" he puts the cat down and it had a sad look on its face,knowing he was leaving him behind.

As soon as he was dressed he went outside where Germany and Japan were waiting for their Italian companion.

"Now that you are here, shall we weave for the conference?" Asks Japan

Italy had his cheerful smile on his face "YOU BETCHA! I CANNOT WAIT WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE THA WORLD TODAY!"

"Well lets just hope there won't be another argument from those damn fools England, France and America" Germany says pinching the bridge of his nose "Those three always end up starting a rukus and we get absolutely nowhere".

Japan starts "It accured to me that maybe from the fighting those three are having, is probably a love triangle of Mr. France and Mr. England trying be wit Mr. America. You know like the love triangle of Jennifer Aniston,Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolieexcept less fighting and more bitch talk.

"PAAASSSSSTTTAA!" Italy cheers, having sighs coming from both Japan and Germany

As the three leave their hideout to the conference they were walking on a trail through a field of white flowers. They picked a new trail to leave due to the fact that America, France, England and China found them on their old trail and were defeated, a few days later Germany found this new trail for his team to cross without the enemies knowing.

As they passed through Italy was staring at the beautiful flowers as some of the pedals blew into the wind, making a breath taking scenery.

"I should pick some for him tonight" Italy thought to himself, he and the others kept walking, until they will reach the meeting.

**Chapter one folks:) Why is Italy planning to pick flowers for tonight? Hmmm, well you'll just have to find out on chapter two. Don't forget to review:)**


	2. Broken hearts and secret admirers

**Chapter two guys! And it seems that Italy is doing something special tonight, shall we find out;)**

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!" Shouts America as he is about to present his newest idea. It turns out that the conference was about an up coming event, and It was getting pretty rowdy "WE GOT A BIG EVENT COMING IN A FEW DAYS SO WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR IT!"

"America relax" Says England sipping his tea "There is no need to get all rowdy about this, after all its only Valentines day its nothing special".

Yes, Valentines day was coming up. And this year the other countries decided to research on one another on how each celebrate Valentines day.

It was originally Germany's idea since him and his team mates did research on how other countries celebrate Christmas. But America was taking the credit for the idea,like he always does, and now things were starting to heat up in the conference.

"Britian!" Shouts America "Valentines day is like HUGE! Its the only day where can get a date and show her off in public and get the opportunity to do her if she's desperate enough!"

England spat out his and was looking really mad "I BEG YOUR PARDON SIR! BUT THAT IS HIGHLY INAPROPERIATE AND COMPLETELY OFFENSIVE!"

"Whoa dude!" America shocked at his British companions reaction "Whats the big deal and how is it offensive?"

England starts "WELL IF I RECALL I THOUGHT THAT VALENTINES DAY WAS A DAY WHERE PEOPLE CAN EXPRESS THEIR LOVE TO SOMEONE! NOT TO FIND A RANDOM PERSON ON THE STREETS AND SHOUT OUT TO THE WORLD THAT YOU TWO ARE DOING THE NAKED PREZEL!"

Then France steps into the argument "For once America, I must agree with England on zis"

America and England were stunned by the french mans words "You do?" They both ask with shock and confusion on their faces.

"oui" France replies "Besides" He says as he has a perverted look on his face "We ca shout out we are bumping za uglies through our moans and groans of our love!"

America and England now looked sickened "Oh great, he jumped in just to have the opportunity to tells us his sick fantasies" England thought to himself

"Zat iz if you are lucky enough of course" France brings out a red rose "I mean getting a woman into za bedroom on zuch a 'oliday like Valetines day you must..."

"ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, YOU WINE SIPPING HATCHET!" England yells angrily as he smacks Frances head .

'OW!" Yelps France "What was zat for you English baboon!

"THAT WAS FOR BEING DISGUSTING! YOU MAKE CHARLIE SHEEN LOOK LIKE A INEXPERIENCED VIRGIN WITH ALL THAT RUBBISH THAT COMES OUT YOUR MOUTH!"

While the three nations were fighting, China was getting quite annoyed with them.

"You three are so disgusting!" China states "We were talking about Valentines day and yet you three are talking about sexual content that has nothing to do with the topic what so ever!"

"Shut up or I'll shoot you right in your heads!" Switzerland yells as he pulled out his gun.

Everyone started fighting and shouting. Total chaos erupted in the conference room, that was until Germany spoke out.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!' Germany yells at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to look at him.

"WE CALLED THIS CONFERENCE TO SEE HOW EACH OF OUR COUNTRIES CELEBRATE THIS HOLIDAY! WE ARE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT GETTING LAID! IF WE EVER WANT TO MAKE WORLD PEACE AND END THE WARS WE HAVE WITH EACHOTHER WE MUST PUT ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES AND SHOW TOLERANCE AND RESPECT FOR ONE ANOTHER! THIS IS THE KIND OF BEHAVIOR THAT CAUSED WARS IN THE PAST AND I DON'T EVER WANT THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN! NOW LETS STOP THIS POINTLESS ARGUMENT SO WE MAKE OUR GOAL FOR WORLD PEACE A REALITY!

Everybody stopped arguing and remained silent.

* * *

><p>After the meeting Germany, Japan and Italy met up with one another to get started on their interviews.<p>

"Well I'm not so sure who we should interview first" Germany says looking at the list "There are so many to choose from, this won't be easy like the Christmas interviews."

Italy spoke up "Don't a worry Germany! I'm sure we'll find people to interview, I'm a sure of it!"

"Well since it's the three of us, Japan how does your country celebrate Valentines day?" Germany asks his partner.

Japans says "Well on Varentines day in Japan, the women give chocorates and pwesents to men and theiw rovers,fwiends, famiry and even stwangers to show their rove and appreciation to us. Then on March 14th there is a horiday carred White day whewe it's the men's tuwn to give chocorates and pwesents to the girrs as a thank you and a token of theiw' gwatitude for theiw gifts."

"That is really interesting Japan" Germany say's"And I must admit, Its..quite cute."

Japan was shocked at his leaders compliment, and he flushed with shyness

"Uh..arigatou Mr. Germany" Japan says shyly

"So Japan?" Italy asks "Have you ever gotten a girlfriend to celebrate Valentine's day with?"

"Uhhh..uhh..uuhhh' Japan stutters and flushes "..." he says something in a quiet voice

"Uh,I'm sorry what?" Germany asks "..n..." Japan says

"Sorry Japan we can't a quite a hear you, can you say that again a little louder please?" Italy asks

"NO I NEVER HAD A GIWLFWIEND!" Japan yell causing Italy to jump into Germany's arms in fear while Germany was stunned at Japan sudden outburst and didn't realize he was holding Italy in his arms. Japan realized what he just did and was red as a beat.

"I am so sowwy!" Japan says in a panicking voice,bowing to both Italy and Germany "It was comretwey disgwaceful of me to act like that!pwease fowgive me!" Japan weeping

"Calm down Japan"Germany starts "It's nothing be ashamed of, I don't have a girlfriend eizer"

Japan looks up at Germany with eyes that were filled with guilt and shame "Is it,weally nothing to be ashamed of?" Japan asks

"Oh course not, now get up" Japan did as he was told and stood up. Germany realized that he was holding something in his arms, he looked down to see what he was holding and saw Italy. He blushed like mad and dropped him that very instant.

"AHHH" Italy yelps when Germany dropped him "Why did ya do that for Germany?"

"WHAT ZA HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ARMS!"" Germany yells at the scared Italian

"Well I a got scared and I went in your a arms to protect me, I always feel safe when I'm with you."

That made Germany blush even more, and was getting angrier.

"Lets get moving!" Germany announces as he left, while Japan and Italy were catching up with him.

"So ewse shouwed we intewveiw Mr. Germany" Japan asks as he caught up to Germany.

"Well since we can't find anyone else at the moment, we'll have to interview him." Germany and his team mates went to the person on top of their list first.

* * *

><p>"DUDES" Americas says excited "VALENTINES DAY IN AMERICA IS TOTALLY KICK-ASS! WE GET CHOCOLATES AND AWESOME GIFTS JUST BECAUSE OF IT! IT'S TOTALLY SWEET!"<p>

"Yes it is nice" Germany "But do you express love to the person you give your gifts to?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." America hummed "NOT REALLY, JUST AS LONG AS I GET STUFF, OH DUDES! CHECK IT!"

America pulled out a heart shaped chocolate box that was colored like the American flag, Germany,Japan,Italy were quite dumbfounded by the American's Valentines day customs. They slowly backed away and left the room while American was ranting how awesome he is.

"Well at least we know how American's celebrate it in their country" Germany says with a sigh "So is next for za interview?"

"Oh! How about we ask him!" Germany and Japan saw

"Mr. Italy" Japan says "Do you think it be wise to intewview him? You do wemember what happened last time do you?"

Come on we can ask him can't we, he's on the list after all" Italy says

"Unfortunately he's right Japan" Germany says sadly "He is on the list,so we'll have to interview him"

Japan was now in fear.

* * *

><p>"Ah ye, we celebrate Valentine's day in my country" Russia says happily<p>

"So how do you cerebrate it Mr. Russia" Japan asks while trying to keep his cool around the sweet yet terrifying Russian man.

"Well we celebrate by giving gifts and chocolates to our loved ones and give cards to one another."

The three were impressed so far that the Russian didn't have a horrifying legend about Valentines day like the scary Santa from Christmas.

"I see, so do you give cards to anyone?" Germany asks

"I give cards to my big sister Ukraine and other presents, but sadly I can't give any to my little sister Belarus" Russia says with a bit of a sad smile on his face.

"Huh?" Germany says "Vell Vhy not?"

"Well you see, in my little sisters country, it is illegal to celebrate Valentines day there".

"Why!" Italy speaks "Valentines day is tha greatest holiday in tha world!"

"Why is it that youw rittre sister is fowbidden to have varentines day in hew countwy?" Japan asks

Suddenly, Russia had a scared on his face. He was having a flash back to the day when Valentines day became illegal in Belarus, and there was a good reason why it was as it would of have ended someones life on that day,which happens to have been Russia's.

_Flashback:_

"_BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER!" Belarus calls outside Russia's cottage, Russia was terrified as today was Valentines day. Since Belarus is obsessed with her older brother he figures she's going to take this opportunity to try to make him marry her. He sat behind his bed in fear._

"_BIG BROTHER! TODAY IS VALETINES DAY! I HAVE MANY PRESENTS I WANT TO GIVE YOU TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BROTHER! PLEASE COME OUT!"Belarus bangs on Russia's door._

"_NOO!GO AWAY!" Russia cries, Belarus stepped back from the door with a angry look on her face._

"_WELL IF YOUR NOT COMING OUT I SHALL BRING MY AFFECTION AND LOVE TO YOU!" Belarus leaves. Everything was quiet and Russia collected a sigh of relief._

"_Wheew" Russia sighs "That was a close one, for a second I thought I was a goner"._

_Suddenly, the roof started to move. Russia was startled and saw that the roof was being ripped off, and then he saw Belarus, holding the entire roof of his cottage over her head with a dark aura around her with beast like eyes glaring at her frightened big brother. Russia knew he was In danger so he ran as fast as he could._

_Belarus pulls out a walky talky and talked into it._

"_This is Belarus, commence operation BECOME ONE WITH LOVE!" She ordered _

"_yes mame" Says a man on the other line, Russia ran into the snowy fields thinking he was safe. He was catching his breath, then he suddenly heard something. He didn't know where it was coming from, he looked in all directions then he finally looked up. _

_He was absolutely terrified now as he saw dozens of air crafts coming his direction, and he saw pictures of flags on them and knew immediately that those planes were from Belarus's country. _

_He wasted no time and ran as fast as he could, while the planes were gaining up on him, then one of the planes dropped something and was coming at Russia. Russia dodges it and the objects explodes, and the clouds formed Belarus and Russia kissing._

"_DO YOU LIKE THE FIREWORKS BIG BROTHER!" Belarus yells into the microphone on one of the planes she was on "THESE FIREWORKS ARE MY VALENTINE'S DAY PRESENT TO YOU TO SHOW HOW MY LOVE BURSTS INTO THOUSANDS OF SPARKS, AND IF WE BECOME ONE, OUR LOVE WILL SPARK MUCH BIGGER THEN 10000 FIREWORKS!_

_Russia was running for dear life as not only was Belarus's planes were dropping fireworks of him and Belarus together, they were also dropping 150 pounds amount of chocolate, flowers and copied and paste pictures of them getting married. _

_Russia kept running, but soon was at a dead end as he head towards a ice wall, those were one of the downfalls of living in a country that snows year round. _

_Then one of the planes landed, Belarus steps out and was wearing a wedding dress that was white with sleeves, she had her hair up in a bun with a tiara and veil to go with it. She steps closer to the frightened Russia._

"_This is it brother!" Belarus says with a aura around her"Today is the day were we become one, isn't it wonderful?" she had a dark look in her face as Russia was one the ground terrified._

"_Now brother" she whispers "Marry me,marry me, marry me, marry me.."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Russia screams, and his scream had reached all of Russia_

_End of flashback_

Russia was now in a corner weeping and shaking in fear. Germany,Japan and Italy were now afraid as they know the reason why Valentines day was illegal in Belarus.

"Z..Zank you Russia" Germany speaks in a shaky voice as he and his companions leave the room with fear. They were now outside in the halls.

"Zat was Ze most horrifying thing I have ever heard!" Germany says a little bit shaky

"I guess intimidation and feaw wuns in the famiry" Japan states nervously

"THATA WAS THE SCARIEST THING EVER!" Italy yells

Germany clears his throat and looks at the list to see who is next, he was not pleased to see who was next.

"Oh" Japan says "It wook's wike Mr. Austwia is next"

"Oh I cannot a wait to hear how he celebrates it!" Italy says excited

"I bet the uptight geezer's 5 foot pole in his ass makes Valentines day an horrid event!" Germany thought to himself. But he knows if they want to have world peace they must learn how other cultures celebrate their holidays, even if Germany would like nothing more then to blow his brains out just to get away from strict house wife adviser of his. Germany sighed in defeat and decided to interview the Austrian man to get it over with.

* * *

><p>As the trio were heading to Austria's room, Germany was quite sure that the Austrian man will yell at them for interrupting his work or not to make a mess in the room.<p>

Germany knocks at the door, but no one answers, he tries again and no answer. Germany was actually glad.

"Vell it looks like he is not home, lets get out of here!" Germany hesitates and tries to leave, but suddenly the door opens. Germany looks behind and see's Italy and Japan going in.

"Vhat are you two doing! If Austria finds out your in his room he will have a bitch fit! And not the usual kind!"

As Germany follows the boys into the room their jaws drop. Austria's room was filled with red roses and hearts.

Austria appears before them, wearing a red puffy shirt that reveals half of his chest,black pants and shoes and he had a red rose in his mouth doing a dance position. They were shocked.

"AUSTRIA!"Germany says shocked "VHAT ZA HELL IZ GOING ON HERE!"

"Welcome gentlemen" Austria greets taking the rose out of his mouth "Vell if you must know I am preparing for Valentines day."

"Ah! So how do you celebrate Valentines day Austria!"Italy asks enthusiastically

"Well my boy," Austria starts "If you must know, when ze Americans introduced Valentines day in Austria a few centuries back we have grown accustomed to it .Then when ve saw za way ze Americans celebrated it, it disgusted us!" Austria looked mad when he said those words.

"So we toke it into our hands and made into the most outstanding holiday in Austrian history by decorating the streets with red roses, gave chocolates and jewelry to our women and" Austria's room went dark and the spotlight was on him."WE HAVE CREATED THE VALETINES DAY VESTIVAL AND DANCED THE MOST ROMANTIC DANCE KNOWN TO MAN KIND! ZA TANGO!" Austria did a tango solo moved and ended it with his right arm on his chest, left arm in the air with his head up.

Germany and Japan were now disturbed, but Italy looked amazed with what he saw.

"Ah that is..vewry fascinating Mr. Austwia" Japan says

"Yes" Germany speaks "We best be on our way now" As they try to leave,Austria grabs Germany shoulder and Germany froze.

"Vere do you think your going!" Austria says "If you don't mind I need a dance partner to get ready for the Valentines day tango!"

"Vhat! Austria you can't be zerious!" Germany screeches "I cannot dance!"

"Then now's tha time to learn Germany! Since our countries are part of each other it is my duty as your adviser to teach you za tango and I refuse to let you leave until you learn to dance! Miss Hungary! Give us a tune!" Austria orders as Hungary had a record player beside her.

"Yes Mr. Austria!" Hungary replies happily, and plays the record player. One of the famous tango songs called "Flamenco" came on and Austria positions him and Germany in a tango position.

"Alright!" Austria announces "One,two,three" he moves forwards gripping his hands on Germanys hand and hip, causing Germany to get flustered.

"NOO!STOP! PLEASE!" Germany pleades as he tries to escape Austria's grasp, meanwhile Japan looked dumbfounded and Italy looked excited.

"AHH, I WANT TO DO THA TANGO TO! JAPAN LETS DANCE!" Italy says

"What! No Mr. Itawy I cannot possibly.." Japan couldn't finish his sentence as Italy pulls him into tango position and begins to dance.

"AAHH! THIS IS FUN!" Italy says happily as a scared looking Japan was trying to flee.

"MR. ITAWY! LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!" Japan says as he tries to get away from the Italian. Germany and Japan stuck dancing with Austria and Italy for hours.

* * *

><p>We now had a tired Germany and Japan and a hyper Italy. It was six hours before they were done taking an extreme tango lesson from Austria and were sore all over, except for Italy.<p>

"Alright who's next?" Germany asks, and to his relief there was one more person to interview.

Italy took a look and had a smile on his face, he was practically in joy.

"Yay!" He shouts "We get to interview big brother France! He is very popular with tha girls so I bet Valentines day in france is shizzy!"

"I have agwee wit Mr. Itawy Mr. Germany, Mr. Fwance is quite populaw wit women so varentines day in his countwey must exotic."

Germany had to agree as well. Even though the French men is like a dirty old man France was known to be the city of romance so they might be able get a somewhat normal interview with France.

And the thought of France being the only normal person they interviewed disturbed Germany.

So they went to find France.

* * *

><p>"Oui, I shall tell you how za great nation of France celebrates Valentines day!" France announces and Italy was excited to hear how his big brother France celebrates the day of love.<p>

"In za beautiful city of France Valentiens day is when lovers get togetha, bring gifts and chocolates to show them zeir undying love for them no?" Italy was listening to everything France was saying while Germany and Japan were surprised that the interview was going well.

But scared Germany a bit that France was the only normal person they interviewed.

"And! Zere is a Valentines day tradition in France called "_une loterie d'amour_" or az you say it in english "drawing for love".

"Oh! What is that!" Italy asks with enthusiasm "That sounds like a bunch of fun!"

"Hou hou" France laughs "It is where single men and women in France enter houses facing opposite of eachoza and call out za windows until each pair is matched, but we do not do za anymore."

"Oh? And vhy is that Mr. Fwance?" Japan asks

"Vell you see" France starts "When each match iz paired, za women 'ho were rejected by the men for a woman who he most attracted to will create a bomb fire and throw his picture in za fire and call him names for breaking zere hearts. Vell it kinda got out of hand and nearly desroyed France so they banned the activity,hehehe"

France laughed nervously as the three men looked dumbfounded.

"Uh zank you France" Germany says uncomfortably "Vell we had better be on our way now"

As the three of the boys left, France completely freaked.

"I DID NOT MEAN TO HURT ZERE FEELINGS LIKE ZAT ALL I SAID WAS THAT ZE RED'EAD WAS ATTRACTIVE! THEY DIDN'T HAVE DESTROY HALF OF FRANCE FOR ZAT LIKE WHEN KATE GOSSELIN DOESN'T GET 'ER BOTTLE OF WATER!"

* * *

><p>When the three made it out they saw their list was complete and decided to call it a day.<p>

"'Vell this should do it" Germany says relieved "Vell then we can go home now, Zank Gott"

As they headed home they passed through the field of white flowers. Italy stops and remembers what he had to do from this morning, so he decided to stay behind but had to make an excuse to Germany and Japan for his reasons.

"Uh guys!" Italy says "You guys go a head of me! I uh..need to tie my shoe laces! Yeah that"s right!" he says as he was playing with his shoe laces.

Germany and Japan look at one another and decided

"Alvight but be quick about it! We don't want our enemies to know were our new trail is!"

"Yes sir Germany" Italy soluting Germany "I shall be back as soon as I can!"

As Germany and Japan leave, Italy took the opportunity to go into the fields and gather some of the white flowers, he sniffed them and was loving the scent.

"They smell a so good, I hope he likes them as much as I do" Italy says as he heads to the cliff through the fields.

* * *

><p>Japan and Germany kept walking back to their hideout, then Germany had an empithany.<p>

"Japan! I just realized something!" Germany says

"That the snails you and Mr. Italy ate are actually making you have gas that makes it difficwt for me to bweathe in?" Japan answers

"No, that when Italy says that he had to tie his shoe's, I just remember that he doesn't know how to tie his shoes!" Germany says in sudden worry.

"But vhy wouwd he lie to us?" Japan asks "It is not rike him to do something rile that?"

"I don't know? You go on ahead of me, I'll catch up with you later" With that Germany leaves to find Italy.

"Oh gweat, now I am arone" Japan says. When he reaches their hideout he goes inside and to his bedroom. Then something caught his eye, on his his there was a letter, he picks it up and reads it.

_Oh my dearest Japan,_

_For a long time I always admired you. You are courageous, wise and the most handsome man I have seen._

Japan blushed at the comment but kept reading.

_Valentines day is coming soon and I hope to get the opportunity to meet you in person on that day, I am quite shy though, but I hope to get the courage to introduce myself to you!_

_Sincerely,_

_your secret admirer_

Japan couldn't believe it! He has a secret admirer! He was beat red from the letter.

"I..I can't bewieve it! There is someone who rikes me! This cannot be weal!" Then he smelt something, he realized it was the letter and smelled it, it was the scent of lavender.

"Ha! Lavender! It is my favowite scent! He sat of his bed and held the letter close to himself, he had a smile on his face with red cheeks.

"I have a admiwrer!" he thought to himself as he felt his heart beat fast, he giggled with excitement.

* * *

><p>Germany was still looking for Italy. It was getting dark out and had to find him soon, Germany began to think what might have happened, Italy might have been kidnapped by their enemies! or he might have been attacked by wild animals! or..<p>

"Vait a minute!" Germany says to himself slapping his head "Vhat am I zinking! Why am I so vorried about that pasta loving screw up! I mean yes I grown on him as my companion, he is a good cook and feeds me, he always obeys my commands even though he messes up, and he has a beautiful smile..

BEAUTIFUL SMILE! VHERE INZA ZEVEN HELLS DID THAT COME FROM!" Germany shouts as he rubs his head in panic. Just then he saw something in the distance, there was somebody near the cliffs,staring up in the moonlight.

Germany went to investigate over in the area and hid behind a bush, to his shock he saw Italy standing on the cliff and he was holding white flowers.

"Italy!" He whispered to himself "Vhat is he doing here? And why iz he holding those flowerz?"

Italy was standing on the cliffs holding the flowers. Then he called out.

"HELLO HOLY ROME! ITS ME! ITALY, THE SERVANT WHO YOU LIFTED THE SKIRT UP ON FOR TRYING TO CATCH THE MOUSE AND SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUTTA ME!_"_

Germany was dumbfounded "Holy Rome? Skirt? Lifting it up! Who za hell is he and why is Italy talking to za wind like they are friends?" Germany asks himself.

"IT HAS BEEN MANY YEARS HASN'T IT? WHEN YOU LEFT ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO WHE YOU LEFT FOR THAT WAR!

"War?" Germany thought "So Italy had a friend who left for war years ago, and he is probably dead so he must be talking to him from beyond."

"Well.." Italy started "I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! Except I maybe flirted with a couple of pretty girls here and there you know!" Italy says with a smile, while Germany had a pain vain on his head.

"Are kidding me!" he says to himself "He's flirted with girls as many times as his country gets invaded!"

"But ...but... BUT I NEVER UNVIRGIN THIS OLIVE OIL RIGHT HERE!" Italy pointed at himself while Germany went red from the Italians words.

"BECAUSE I KNOW THAT SOMEDAY YOU'D COME BACK TO ME! I NEVER STOPPED THINKING ABOUT YOU! AND..AND..I LOVE YOU HOLY ROME EMPIRE! AND I ALWAYS WILL!"

Germany's jaw dropped. Italy was confessing his to someone in the air! And that this Holy Rome guy is probably dead.

"HERE! Italy shouts "I GOT YOU THESE FLOWERS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM! THEY REMINDED ME OF YOU!" He throws the flowers into the wind of the ocean.

Germany saw what happened and for some reason, he felt...angry.

"Vhy do I veel this way?" he asks himself, he was feeling angry "Could I be..jealous?"

"VHAT!" He screams in his head "I CANNOT BE JEALOUS! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THAT IMBICILE! AND HE IS A MAN FOR GOTTS SAKE! ."

He stops when he see's Italy, he was shocked as Italy was on his knees and for the first time, his eyes were opened revealing his light brown eyes that were filled with tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"Is Italy..crying?" Germany thought as he saw his Italian companion weep his heart out. Italy was crying very hard and that was the first time Germany saw his usually cheerful friend like this.

Seeing Italy this way was actually breaking the strong Germans heart.

"Holy Rome must've been very special to Italy to make him cry like zis" Germany thought with a sad look on his face. And to his surprise Italy got up with a tough look on his face.

"No! I must a stay strong for my best friend Germany! No matter what!" Italy says trying stand tall, Germany saw that and then a smile crept on his face, Italy was staying strong and for the first time, Germany was proud of him.

"Oh! Its dark now! Oh boy Germany is going to make a pizza pie outta me if I don't return!" He turns to leave and Germany hid in the bushes, then Italy turns around to stare into the ocean and the moon shining on it.

"Good bye Holy Rome, you'll forever have my heart" Then Italy yells,

"PAAASSSSTTTTAAAAA!"

And he leaves for the hideout, Germany was lad to see his friend back to his cheerful self, then he realizes that he had to get back to.

"Japan is probably vorried about us, and I better get back before Italy does before he finds out I have been spying him."

Germany leaves the bushes for home.

**Chapter 2 everyone:) wow this was long! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review:)**


	3. Plots and animal cruelty

**Firstly, I just want to thank you so much for the reviews:) Secondly it looks like Germany knows the reason why Italy stayed behind, Italy was letting Holy Rome Empire know he was still faithful, even though he flirted with a few girls, what will Germany do for Italy now knowing he is missing somebody and why does Germany feel angry when Italy was pouring his heart to wind as he was calling out to HRE. And Japan has a secret admirer! Oh this is getting good! Chapter three folks! Also I want to thank my friend Felicia for giving me information on how each country celebrates Valentines day, thanks dude I owe ya:)**

**I do not own Hetalia**

The next morning Japan,Germany and Italy woke up and were just beginning their training. Last night when Italy came home Germany yelled about him being late, he did it to avoid suspicion that he was spying on Italy since he got home first, and Italy was weeping apologies nonstop until Germany had to yell at him to shut up.

Today they were training to attack the other team tonight when they are asleep, but training was not going according to plan.

"Italy! Vhat do you do! France and England have cornered you and they are svishing their hips counter clockwise in your direction!"Germany commands

"That's an easy answer sir! Surrender to them, make them pasta, kiss their butts and go to bed!"

"Zat is the same answer you give every single time!" Germany says irritated as the Italian keeps giving answers that involves them surrendering, so he turns to Japan"Japan! What would you do!"

Germany couldn't believe what he saw. Japan was completely dazed with a goofy smile on his face, he looked like he had seen a dozen fluffy baby animals, a jackpot for him to fit in with the young people.

"Uh Japan?' Germany asks again "Japan..Japan" That's when Germany lost his patients and resorted the only option he thought he would never use on his most loyal and obedient soldier.

"JAAPPANN! ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT OR I VILL KNOCK YOU SENSELESS AND VORK YOU HARDER LIKE IN THE CONCENTRATION CAMPS! AND BELIEVE ME IF I HAVE TO RESORT TO ZAT I WOULD MAKE AUSCHWITZ LOOK LIKE A VACATION TO DISNEY VORLD!"

"Gasp" Italy shocked at his leaders words, Japan snapped out of his reality and looked at his German companion.

"Oh, I am sowwy , couwd you wepeat what you said prease." Japan says

"Japan, vhat is up vith you!" German saying shocked "You alvays listen to my instructions and give me the correct answer! Vhat is going on?"

Japan, now blushing, was was lost for words. He was kinda nervous about telling the others about his secret admirer. But he didn't want keep any secrets from them so he decided to tell them..

"Well,you see" Japan starts "Last night when you two were out, I vent into my bedroom and I" Japan flushed even deeper until he said "I..found a lettew on my bed."

The German and Italian looked at him confusion.

"Really?" Italy says " A letter?"

"Hai"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the bushes America, England, France, Russia and china were sneaking into their enemies territory with a plan to attack and capture them.<p>

They were talking about the plans to do it but they started arguing as each said the one others idea's to capture was completely stupid, and judging by the evil stares England and France were giving each other the other were afraid this will turn from a argument into a fist fight.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU GOD FOR SAKING FRUIT SIPPER!" England shouted at the french man with his face red as a tomato" WE ARE NOT DRESSING UP N WOMEN'S CLOTHING AND LURE ITALY BY PROMISING HIM "A FUN TIME HE WON'T SOON FORGET!"

"Come on you English bafoon! If Italy fell for my brilliant disguise as a gorgeous woman za first time I know he shall fall for it again! I bet you are just afraid that if were to cross dress as women I would be more beautiful than you cause you have those ridiculous bushy eyebrows and horrible crop hair. You look like Justin Bieber before he puts on make up to make him at least tolerable to look at!

"WHO ARE YOU KIDDING YOU FRENCH IMBICELE! I AM MORE ATTRACTIVE THEN THAT TEENAGE POP TART ANYDAY!"

Meanwhile Canada, who was in the corner being ignored once again, heard Justin Bieber's name and, shocking, had a dark smile on his face.

"Yes" Canada says to himself "It's all going according to plan, Justin Bieber is my ultimate revenge on those asshole's who always ignored me, picked on me and taken advantage of my kindness and compassion. Now with the Justin Bieber android my Canadian scientists created with the tasteless music sense's implanted in the micro chip, everyone from America, France, England and the rest of the countries will suffer like I have suffered listening to those fool's constantly fighting. And to get back at that stupid brother of mine America for always getting me into trouble when he puts his big,fat nose in everyone's business. Oh yes revenge has never been so sweet..."

"Who are you?" asks his bear Kumajiro

"I'm Canada!" He says coming to reality

"I have a totally awesome idea guys!" America says in enthusiasm " I came up with an idea that we can genetically engineer a soldier and dress him up in a suit that's colored like the American flag! I call him super America! he will be the most awesomeist super hero that can beat the Axis and since it was my idea to create him.." America goes into a pose with a thumbs up with his right hand and his left arm on his hips "I'M THE HERO!" He says in triumph. The other countries look at him with confusion.

"Uh America" England starts " I think they made a movie about genetically mutating a soldier and made him a hero, it was Captain America which I can recall."

America looked dumbfounded, suddenly China heard something. He went over to see where the noise was coming from and was surprised. He just found the Axis training grounds where he saw Germany and Italy. When he saw Japan, his sweet baby brother, looking flustered he knew something was up.

"Everyone! Come quickly!" China calls out to his group "I have spotted the Axis!" The others turned around and went over to where the Chinese man was and spied on the Axis.

"So what kind of letter was it Japan?" Italy asks

" Well when I opened the lettew, I wead it and it tuwns out to be a...wove lettew."

"A love letter!" Germany says with surprise while Italy was sqealing in delight.

"BEEEEEEHHHH! JAPANS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Italy shouts in happiness for the Japanese man

"Hai" He blushes "I have nevew been so happy. This is my fiwst secwet admirer I have evew gotten, The sun is really rising upon me now!."

In the bushes, China, who heard everything, now had tears of joy in his eyes.

"AYYAAA!" He squeals "THERE IS SOMEONE WHO IS IN LOVE WIT MY KID BROTHER! THIS IS SUCH A JOYOUS DAY, WAIT! THAT WASN'T NICE JAPAN!"

"Actually" says England with a smirk "he doesn't China".

"Huh? What do you mean Britain?" China asks with confusion.

"Elementary my dear Asia, as you all may know Japan is the second strongest soldier in the Axis while Germany is first. I realized that Japan is the key to what make the Axis stick together. Then I heard him on the day of the Valentines day interviews that he has never gotten a girlfriend for the holiday. Then it hit me like a lightening storm! I decided to make a Valentine's day or him and trick him into thinking there is a girl who likes him, so I found the Axis's secret hideout and put the letter in his room. And to convince him I sprayed some of the lavender perfume that belonged so my beloved mummsi on the letter since he luckily loves lavender as well. So my plan is on the night of Valentines day we capture him when he is "secret admirer" and the Axis will be forced to surrender! It's the perfect plan!"

Just then, England felt something hard hit his head and finds himself on the ground. He rubs his head and looks up to see a very angry China.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING TO MY BROTHER!" He yells at the English man " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SENSITIVE HE IS? WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER IT WILL BREAK HIS HEART! HE WILL BE DEVISTATED!"

'Whoa whoa China !man calm down!" says America stepping in between China and England "Think about it your brother is the enemy! And we do want to bring democracy to the world. So he'll get his heart broken, that happens to everybody."

"BUT YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK HIS HEART IN A WAY THAT WILL MAKE HIM TO NEVER WANT TO LOVE AGAIN!" China screeches.

"Well he already found the letter, so we'll have to go with the plan, operation JAPAN'S BUTTERFLY LOVE!" America says.

Meanwhile China looks at his brother who was smiling and blushing, hugging himself thinking about the person who sent him the letter thats making him act like a school girl in love.

China was angry at his English commrad for doing such a cruel and childish act and was very sad that his brother was about to get hurt.

* * *

><p>In the town of Berlin, where everything was peaceful. There was a building that had a very busy man, and a very powerful man, that had just taken over a piece of land in his quest for world domination. He was looking out his window, until someone knocked at the door.<p>

"Eingeben" he says as the person opened the door. The person was a young man wearing a green military suit with a hat to match, he has lack hair and green eyes with a serious expression.

"I have come to informed you that we have successfully taken over Poland sir, and we have captured the leader of zat country as vell."

"Excellent" he says " Vhere is he now?"

"He is in our cells sir, ve'll prepare him for when you are ready to discuss business vith him."

"Very good, you may leave now" says the man

"yes sir" the young says as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

"First I take over Poland, zen...za vorld!"

* * *

><p>Germany was walking to relax after training. He was getting over the shock that Japan was dosing off , then smiling, and having a secret admirer! When Germany kept walking, Italy came up to him.<p>

"Hey Germany! I wrote you another song! Would like to hear it!" the Italian asks

Germany was stumpted. The last time Italy wrote him a song he sent him back to Rome in a box from how horrible it was, but he doesn't want to hurt his feelings so he decided to listen at least.

"Alvight" He sats with a sigh "Lets hear it"

Italy got his guitar and play a tune. But he was suddenly interrupted when a brown horse that was sickly pale and was running to the two of them in panic.

"AHH GERMANY ITS GOING TO ATTCK ME! SAVE ME, SAVE ME!"

Italy got knocked on the head from Germany who was annoyed with his cowardness. Germany saw the horse and he recognized him immediately.

"Vait a minute? You're Polands horse aren't you?" the horse nods

"Oh It's Polands pony!" Italy says sitting up cheerfully, but his happy expression changes when see's the horse covered in cuts, bruises and he was badly hurt.

"Vhat happened to you? Vhere is your master!" Germany says with shock, but suddenly the white stalion collapsed on the ground. Germany were in shock now.

"Germany! Whats happened to him!" Italy says scared for the horses life

"I do not not know! But ve must get him to a animal doctor at once and quick! Hurry Italy lft his thighs up while I carry his upper part!"

They wasted no time and carried the poor creature to the doctors. They don't what happened to the horse but one things was certain, If something bad happened to the horse then something bad has happened to Poland and that means there is big trouble.

**Oh poor Pony! What happened to the poor thing? And England making that letter to Japan just to lure him into a trap that could break his sweet heart! Dude that is low and totally childish! I wonder if Germany knows whats going on since his country DID take over Poland during word war two. You'll have to find out on chapter 4 what's going on:)**


	4. memories,lullabies and sign of the devil

**Howdy! This getting serious, England made that love letter to Japan to set him up and can probably hurt Japan! That's low England even low then when you tried to use Busby's chair on America (well America did have it coming since he is a self centered asshole that always takes credit for the other countries hard work), And what about poor Pony! We all know that Poland was taken over but when the sweet horse is hurt that badly something really bad is happening in Poland. We'll find out now in this chapter.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

Japan was sitting in the field of flowers, picking some and so far made a flower tiara and was wearing it. He was picking some more with a bright smile on his face, he was still thinking about the love letter he received and couldn't wait to meet his secret admirer on Valentines day.

He put on flower collars on his pet Guinea pig and rabbit.

"This is a joyous day my pets, there is someone who admires me and and soon we shall meet on Varentines day at the beach."

Japan sat up and began to think about his valentine. What is she like? What are her hopes? Dreams? If his secret admirer is a boy! Japan thought about that and if that were the case he would tell the male admirer he is flattered but he isn't like that.

Japan is a yaoi fan boy correct, he and Hungary tend to discuss who likes who like if France like Greece, but cut France out since he's more interested in women (but a possiblity he might be attracted to England according to rumors).

So Japan decided when he see's his secret admirer and its a boy to tell him he's flattered but he likes girls. He began to imagine what his secret admirer is like.

_Japan is waiting on the beach, holding some white roses wearing a tuxedo waiting for his secret admirer. He was absolutely nervous, then he heard foot steps in the sand, he was stunned at what was standing before him._

_It was a beautiful Japanese woman wearing a violet kimono that went up to her knee caps. She had long,black shiny hair that had two white and pink orchids in it on each side of her head, she also had a sweet face with white, flawless skin and her lips were red as roses with brown, doll like eyes._

"_Herro Japan" Says the girl "I am your secret admirer, I take it that you got my lettew?"_

_Japan smiles and gracefully says "Hai, I am grad that I finarry get to meet you, you may call me Kiko if you wish."_

_The girl moves closely to him and wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear softly "It wourd be my honor, Kiko chan" So they two of them moved closer together, their faces were nearly touching one other. Japan puckered his lips ready to do what he thought he never do.._

"Japan...Jappaann...JAPPPAANNNN!" Yells a voice that broke Japan out of his imagination. He blinked a few times until he remembered whats was happening.

He looks up to see Germany and Italy carrying something large, he got up a little flustered.

"Oh! Sumimasen!" Japan apologized in his native language "I did not know you wewe hew and..Is that Mr. Porands horse?" Japan asks when he spotted the creature they were carrying.

"Yes it is" Germany answers "And he terribly hurt so we must get him to a doctor at once!"

The horse let out a cry in pain and Italy went to pet his cheek "Oh there there Pony" Italy says in comfort to the animal " Don't you worry! We'll have you feeling better in no time! Germany always makes sure me and Japan get to a place safely so I know he'll get you to a doctor safely to!"

Germany flushed a little bit from what Italy had said. Germany never knew he was so admired by him, but he snapped out of it.

"So where can we find a hospital? This horse is in desperate need of medical attention!"

"I can help this horse" Japan says "I happen to be a pwofessionar vet"

Germany and Italy were dumb strucked , but were happy to know that their Japanese companion can help this poor creature.

"Vell vhat are ve vaiting for!" Germany says with his accent thickening "Ve must get back to our hideout and save Pony!"

* * *

><p>The three carried Pony back to their hideout. When they got there they brought the horse into the house, Japan asked Germany and Italy to wait outside while he treats Pony's wounds. The two were waiting outside, worried about the injured horse.<p>

"Germany?" Italy asks

"Vhat is it Italy?" Germany responds

"What do you think happened to Pony?"

"I am not sure, but I do know zis for a fact. If Pony is in that kind of condition then something horrible is happenning in Poland."

"Wait a minute! Didn't your country take over Poland Germany? Maybe something bad is happening over there!"

Germany now froze. Yes Germany toke over Poland that's true but he couldn't believe that his army might've done something horrible to Poland right?

Germany may be a tough man with a cranky attitude at times, but he is a man with morals that believes that each and every person deserves to be treated equally for they are human beings and have feelings just like he does, even if he doesn't show them often.

But then again his country was pretty tough and can go a little over board, but he doesn't know what is happening so he is keeping his mind opened for any possibilities to whats happening in the country he toke over.

"Yes" Germany finally answers "But we do not know for sure what happened in Poland, but rest assured I vill find out and fix it, no matter what!" he says clenching his fist.

"Oh Germany" Italy says in a adoring tone " You are so incredible! I wish I can be as strong and brave as you!"

Germany was shocked, then he smiled at his Italian companion "Zank you Italy" Suddenly Italy moved closer to Germany and placed his head on shoulder.

"Italy! Vhat za hell are you doing!" Germanys says in panic.

"I just want to rest a little bit, that's all" Italy says.

"Are you shierious! Italy you can't possibaly.." He stopped when he see's Italy asleep on his shoulder. He was completely out and to Germany's surprise the Italian was already dreaming.

"Passtttaaa!" Italy says in his dreams, while Germany sighs

"He alvays has dreams about pasta, I can never understand why he always dreams about food when he should be worried about the fate of za vorld." Then Italy said something else in his dreams, and his voice was in a sad tone.

"Holy Rome" he says and Germany heard it, and Italy now had a sad look on his face as he dreams about the last time he saw Holy Rome.

"_Some day Italy" says Holy Rome Empire before he left "When I take over all the lands I will come back for you."_

_Little Italy had tears on his face as the powerful leader leaves. Holy Rome turns back to see Italy one last time with a sad smile on his face, while Italy cried but still smiled for Holy Romes sake. He did not him to remember seeing him sad before he leaves and wants him to remember him smiling._

"_Good bye Italy, I'll never forget you" Holy Rome says and he turns to leave._

"_Good bye Holy Rome" Little Italy says " I pray that you will one day return"_

Italy was now having tears coming down his cheeks. This alarmed Germany, and Italy was starting to cry harder on the Germans shoulder making it completely wet.

"Italy" Germany says in concern, and without hesitation he pulled Italy into arms, hugging him trying to calm him down. Then he remembered a song, lullaby he heard as a child. So he began to sing.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf,  
>Draußen steht ein Schaf<p>

Italy wasn't hysterical as he once was and started to calm down by the older mans voice. Germany's voice was soothing and was relaxing Italy as he kept singing the lullaby.

Stößt sich an ein em Steinelein,  
>That ihm weh das Beinelein,<p>

As Germany kept singing, Italy finally stopped crying in his sleep, he was still shacking a little bit until Germany sang the last two notes of the song.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf,  
>Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.<p>

Italy was now finally sleeping peacefully in Germany's arms. That song never failed to help him fall asleep when he was a child, whenever he had a nightmare or had trouble falling asleep at night he would always sing that song to himself.

Not only did it help him sleep he doesn't have any nightmares. And judging by the looks on Italy's peaceful, sleeping face it worked for him as well.

"Good night Italy" He whispers , Germany looks up at the sky and see's a wishing star. He looked down at Italy with concern on his face. He was now realizing that Italy was hiding a lot of pain that he and Japan didn't know.

He now realizes why Italy always smiles and is cheerful because he's doing it for Holy Rome's sake and has hopes that he would one day return to him. I

Italy may be a pussy when it comes to fighting and conflict, but Germany see's now that Italy was strong it may not be physical strength but he has emotional and mental strength. He kept going for Holy Rome, Germany and Japan's sake for their fight with the other countries. Germany looks up at he stars and makes a wish.

"I vish...zat Holy Rome will return to Italy! So that he won't suffer from loneliness and depression and won't be in pain anymore. Oh and I also vish I have information on vhats going on in Poland! I have a feeling that something bad is going on and I want to end it before it can get vorse!"

" IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME YOU MADE LESS WISHES GERMANY!" The shooting star says while flying down red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>England ,France, China, America, and Russia were sneaking behind the Axis's territory and were about to attack.<p>

"Alright gentlemen" England says "Get ready to attack, now on the count of three we ambush them..one...two.."

Suddenly the star that Germany made a wish on hit England on his head and he fell over.

"AAHH! England are you Ok!" America says with concern seeing the English man on the ground with a giant star in his head.

"Ohh, what happened?" England says drowsy "How much did I drink! My head is killing me!"

* * *

><p>Japan was just about finished cleaning Pony's wounds, now he was putting bandages on the horses cuts and wounds.<p>

"There you go Pony, you shouwd feer bettew in no time tomowwow" Japan smiles, then he something on Pony's side.

Japan didn't notice it until now, he toke a closer look at it and saw it was a burn made from heated medal, it was not only a burn but it looks like a symbol as well. It had a criss cross kind of mark on the horses side, he decided to let the others back in to see the mark. He got up to the door to the front porch where the two companions were.

"Gentlemen you may.." Japan stops and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Germany was holding Italy..In his arms! And he was being gentle with the Italian!

"Yes Japan you vere saying something?" Germany says holding the still sleeping Italy in his arms.

"Oh uh." Japan utters "I just want to ret you know Pony wirr be arvight and shouwd bettew in the mowning."

"That is a relief" Germany says

"Arso, there is a stwange mawk on his side, you might want to rook at it."

Germany got up, carrying Italy, and went in. They saw that Pony was asleep and they sat around him, Japan then pointed to wear the mark was.

"This is the mawk I'm tarking about." Japan points at the strange burn mark on Pony's side.

Germany went to take a look at the mark on the horses side. Meanwhile America, Britain, France,Russia and China were looking through the window to see what was happening.

"'Ey, That is Polands Pony no?" France asks

"By George your right it is!" England says recovering from the star hitting his head "What happened to the poor thing! He's hurt!"

"Not sure but they helping him get better so he'll be fine" Russia says with a sweet smile "And when dawn comes, I shall crush all those stupid fools into dust with my enormous power". Russia had a dark aura around him, scaring his companions.

Germany's eyes were wide when he saw the mark "Min Gott!" Germany says with horror in his voice.

"The sign"

**What sign?**


	5. Germanys black sheep and bad scones

**Howdy! Last time in "Who am I" Pony was hurt really badly and Italy was having a bad dream and Germany was singing him a German lullaby. The Axis discovered a burn mark on Pony's side that looked like the sign from the Nazi party. And Germany knows one person who could of done this, I wanted to add Hitler to the story since he was the bad guy in history and is pretty much against the world.**

**Well. Enjoy:)**

**I do not Hetalia or its characters**

"HITLEERRR!" England screeches in a terrified tone "THIS IS BAD! VERY,VERY,VERY,VERY BAD!"

"OH NO, ADOLF HITLER!" France says scared

"Who's he?" America "You guys are making it sound like he's a scary guy?"

"OF COURSE HE IS YOU AMERICAN PUKE!" England scolds America "HE'S ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS LUNATICS IN THE WORLD!"

"Who is this Adorf Hitrer Mr. Germany?" Japan asks

Germany toke a deep breath and he began to explain "Adolf Hitler is in charge of the German military, taking over lands vhich he believes will help ze German economy. You see after vorld var one ended Germany vent through a depression since we have to use our countries money to pay back ze other countries we fought in. Since Germany was "responsible" for causing ze war in ze first place, Hitler and I vere soldiers during ze war before you, me and Italy became an alliance, he had some crazy idea's zat man. During ze meeting about ze depression he said that Germany was a superior country and the people responsible for Germany's suffering vere ze Jews. After ze speaking Hitler became ze commander and chief of ze war and vould give public speeches about how ze Jewish people vere stealing from the starving Germans and how zey vere greedy and selfish. Soon after Hitler became commander in chief of ze Nazi party and and representative for Germany, besides myself and later on I became ze military chief for ze German army. I know zat he was a nut case but...I did not know he can be capable of such cruelty as we see Pony in such a horrible condition, and now has ze Nazi symbol marked forever on his body."

Japan was very surprised about the new information Germany gave him.

"I see, so what do you think he is doing wight now in Poroand?"

"Not so certain, but Pony's injuries can tell us that what ever is happening in Poland, it is not good."

"Veeeeeee" Say's Italy in his sleep, Japan and Germany looked at their Italian commrad sleeping on the Germans lap. He was snuggling up to him which made Germany a little embarrased.

"He is alvays so clingy" he says quietly so he won't wake the Italian.

"Well he is onwy cwingy to you Mr. Germany" Japan says with a smile "You awe someone he can count on you know."

"Ok this has gone far enough!" England says in anger "We must confront Germany about this matter!"

"What do you mean?" France asks

"Taking over Poland is one thing, but now hurting innocent people is the last straw! Do you all remember what he did! He was dangerous since the day we met him. Do you realize we made a mistake to apease the insane f#%$er by giving him the lands!"

"Wait!" America exclaims "When did you guys give him lands and why didn't I hear of this?"

"Because you were busy eating your hamburgers, telling yourself how incredible you are and mostly you are to stupid to notice." England says

"HEY! THAT WAS MEAN!" America says

"VHAT ZE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT OUR HIDEOUT YOU BASTARDS" Yells Germany when peaks his head out the window looking down at the others.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed America,,England and China

"Hello Germany, It is nice to see you again, how have you been?" Russia asks with a sweet smile as always.

Germany pulled out his gun and pointed at the trespassers "Get out oh here this inshtant!"

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU POTATO EATING S#&T MACHINE!" England says outraged "WE KNEW THAT YOUR COUNTRY HAS TAKEN OVER A LOT OF LANDS, BUT WHEN WE HEARD THAT, THAT PHSYCO BASTARD WAS INVOLVED IN THE TAKE OVER OF POLAND THAT MAKES IT OFFICIALLY OUR BUSINESS!"

Germany put down his gun and sighed, giving up.

"Alvight" Germany says "Come in"

* * *

><p>The countries were gathered around the fire place. They were trying to figure out how the situation, while England, unfortunately, was cooking in the kitchen for the others. They began to talk about their plans.<p>

"I'll go first you guys!" America chirped "Since your idea's will suck mine will totally beat all of yours. So my idea is we head to Germany's country with our tanks but with my country's flags on them since I'm obviously the hero" He grin's "So you can all be my back, hey! Maybe I'll make a movie about me beating Hitler! Awesome!"

"I beg to differ America!" England says as he leaves the kitchen carrying a tray of burnt scones to the others. They look at then with horror as they looked deformed and unappealing , everyone was to afraid to eat his cooking.

"What are these?" China asks as he picked one of them up

"The're scones China" England answered "They were freshly made in the oven"

"Hmp" France says in disgust "Your recipe for those abominatons you dare to call "Scones" look like my pet poodle Jiselle's little no-no's on ze front lawn in za morning! You are not capable of making a decent meal without 'aving an ambulance driving to you 'ome every five minutes!"

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT SCONE RECIPE WAS PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMMSI! AND YOU SHOULD TALK YOUR COUNTRIES WINE TASTES LIKE BURNING RAT PISS!"

"OW DARE YOU INSULT MY COUNTRIES DELICIOUS WINE YOU ENGLISH SALAUD! FRANCES FOOD IS ZE BESTIN ZA VORLD WHILE YOUR COUNTRIES FOOD GIVES PEOPLE ZE BATHROOM RUSH HOUR ZAT SINK UP THAT PATHETIC COUNTRY OF YOURS!"

England and France started fighting. Meanwhile Germany was getting headache, regretting ever letting these crazy people into their hideout. But this is a serious situation where lives are at risk, so for the time being, he'll have to restrain himself from losing his temper and end up busting a nut.

**Sorry if this chapter is short guys :( I promise I will make it longer on the next chapter, promise! Don't forget to review :)**


	6. Polands wild night promises of a brother

**I'm back! It looks like the Allied forces and the Axis are going to have to work together if they want to stop Hitler. And what about poor Poland! We know he was kidnapped, but what is happening to the beloved leader of Poland? We'll get to him right now! Also I want to thank all of you guys for the reviews :) **

**I don't own Hetalia or its characters **

The room was dark and cold. The only source of light in the room was the light from the light bulb above a tied up, beaten man with messy blond hair, ripped clothing and a few bruises and cuts.

He was unconcious for a couple of hours , but he finally came through and was waking up. Everything was blurry at first but everything was starting to get clear, the blond boy was waking up and was now seeing where he was. The problem though is that he doesn't know where the hell he was.

"He is avake" Says a German accent

He looked up, he saw two big men wearing green uniform's with hats to match. They wore black boots and had a strange symbol on their arms.

"Like, where am I?" He spoke a little hoarse "How much did I drink last night? I didn't have THAT many dacories did I?" He looks at the men and his eyes went wide. He started making accusations in his head, he was drunk the night before, he has a bad headache.

He is tied up in a chair with his clothes torn, and there are two big men in front of him. He looked at his clothes and looked up at them with a scowl on his face.

"You guys didn't have to be THAT rough with me last night! Next time be a little more gentle I ache everywhere, my butt hurts too and you just ruined my fav outfit!" He pouts.

Suddenly the door behind the men was opening, they looked at its direction. Someone came in and the men in green stepped away giving a solute to the man. He walked closer to the Polish man where he got a good view of him, and quite frankly Poland did not like what he saw for the first time.

The man standing before him wore the same uniform as the two men but he was wearing medals on his right chest. He has greasy, black hair that he parted on the right as well, he had brown eyes that held no warmth within the orbs. But what Poland really noticed about the mans appearance is that he a funny looking mustache that was lined in the center of his lip.

'Hallo Mr. Poland" says the strange man "It iz so nice ov you to grace my home vith your presence."

"Wait! Did I come here last night for a party?" Poland says "Because all I remember was walking in my back yard with my sweet Pony and all of a sudden Pony started to panic and I blacked out. And I woke up in this creepy room with two big guys with my clothes torn, like what is going on?"

"Relax Mr. Poland, my men did not violate you in anyvay, we just brought you here to have a little discusion vith you." The man reassures him.

"Huh? Discuss what? And who are you?"

"My name..is Adolf Hitler, and its a pleasure to meet you Poland".

* * *

><p>Switzerland was standing on his balcony staring at the star filled sky. He looked up in wonder, thinking about many things, he knew that Valentines day was coming up. He thought that on that, he can finally proclaim his love for Liechtenstein. He had always loved her and he thinks its time that their relationship become much more then friends.<p>

But there was a problem. He thinks that Liechtenstein only thinks of them as good friends and not to mention they call each other nicknames like brother and sister. Wouldn't that be awkward. Switzerland was a strong and tough nation, but after he met Liechtenstein he has gotten more soft hearted and has more compassion.

"Valentines day is coming up" he says to himself "What can I do to show Liechtenstein how much I care for her? Well she already knows I care about her. But there's got to be something I can do on that day to show her my feelings, I mean we went through so much together and we have known each other for a long time."

He began to think more and more about his situation. Then he got an idea.

"I know!" he exclaims "I will give her Switzerland's best cheese in heart shapes in a box! No that will be to original like chocolate. Damn it! I'm more pissed off than when that idiot Italian trespassed onto Swiss territory!"

As Switzerland still tries to think, one of his soldiers came onto the balcony in panic.

"SWITZERLAND! SWITZERLAND!" He cries "WE HAVE TROUBLE!" He hands Switzerland a letter.

"Calm down soldier!" Switzerland exclaims "What is this?"

"It is a letter...from the NAZI party! They are coming to take over Switzerland! What are we going to do!"

Switzerland was shocked. The Nazi party was coming here, to his beloved homeland of Switzerland, to take it over. This was an outrage to the leader of Switzerland.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" He exclaims in anger "THEY WILL NOT TAKE AWAY OUR LAND! PREPARE THE ARMY FOR BATTLE! WE WILL SHOW THOSE BASTARDS THAT THEY ARE NOT WELCOME HERE AND WE WILL SHOW THEM THE TRUE SPIRIT OF SWITZERLAND!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier left

Switzerland was completely outraged that the soldiers of the Nazi party were coming to take over his beloved country. Well he won't be going down without without a fight, because he loves his country to much to let it taken over. He will show them how powerful the great nation of Switzerland is.

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein came onto the balcony in her pink night dress. "What is the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland see's his companion "What are you doing up?"

"Well I heard yelling something about war, I got worried so I got up to check on you"

"Ohh" Switzerland says in realization "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, why don't you go back to sleep okay"

"Okay" Liechtenstein replies "Big brother? Is there really going to be a war?" Liechtenstein says in worried tone.

Switzerland looked at her with concern in his eyes. He didn't realize he said they were going to have a war loud enough for her to hear, but he couldn't lie to her especially about a serious situation. So he told her the truth.

"I am afraid so" He says "I have gotten a letter from the Nazi party that they are coming to take over Switzerland as part of their plan for world domination. I must fight this battle Liechtenstein, the fate of of our countries, not to mention the world, is at stake."

"That's awful!" Liechtenstein exclaims "What will we do big brother!" Liechtenstein was close to tears. Switzerland saw that and was immediately alarmed. He went over to her and wiped her tears away.

"Do not worry" he says "I will protect you, I wont let the Nazi army take over our lands no matter what. You know why?"

"No, why is that"

"Because we are the strongest countries in the world! We went through much worse than what they can dish out. We stand tall and fight to the very end! Together we can defeat them."

"Really big brother!"

"Of course!" Switzerland smiles "Don't worry, we will beat them!"

Liechtenstein smiles "Thank you big brother!" suddenly, to Switzerland's surprise, she kisses him on the cheek. Switzerland blushes madly from her lips touching his heating skin, his heart started to race, he couldn't say a word. Liechtenstein stopped kissing his cheek and smiled at him.

"Good night big brother!" With that Liechtenstein went to her room

Switzerland touched his cheek were Liechtenstein kissed. He was still blushing, this was the first time Liechtenstein kissed him. It may not been on his lips but she still kissed him, a smile crept on his face. He felt at ease from earlier and felt he can sleep in peace tonight.

When he turned around to head to his room he saw three of his soldiers standing there with smirks on their face, while one of them whistled. Switzerland was now angry.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DUMBASSES NOT STANDING AT YOUR POST'S! GET BACK TO YOUR WORK PLACE'S THIS INSTANCE BEFORE I GET MY G37 AND MAKE YOU ALL END UP PISSING BULLETS FOR A WEEK AND TEARING YOU ALL NEW ASSHOLE'S IN THE PROCESS!" Switzerland yells at the soldiers, they had scared looks on their faces and ran off. Switzerland stomps to his room with his face completely red and slams the door behind him.

**Wow! Switzerland can be pretty scary when he's mad can he? Looks like he will be entering the battle to protect his country. And poor Poland was captured by Hitler and Hitler wants something from him, but what? Tune in to chapter seven to find out:)**


	7. Warnings and a situation

**So the last time on "Who am I" Poland meets Hitler for the first time(and Poland can finally get a good look at the mother fucker who toke over his fabulous country) and Switzerland gets a warning that the Nazi army is coming for the take over of his country. And because I am a history nut and have a great interest in WW2 I will leaves facts about what each of the countries did during that time, also because my history teacher never taught me some of the things that happened so I had to look it up myself. Enjoy:)**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters **

The Allied forces and Axis turned in for the night. After France and England were done fighting about England's repulsive scones, they ended up passing out from using their energy on each other.

Germany was thankful that happened because he wouldn't take much more of the French and English men's fighting. Everyone fell asleep on the floor, England and France fell asleep while their hands are still around each others necks.

Germany fell asleep on the couch, this time he toke Italy with him, this was even a shock to himself. This was the first time he let willingly let Italy sleep with him, usually Italy would crawl into bed with the German and it annoyed the hell out of him, but since Italy had a emotional breakdown in his sleep he will make an exception.

Italy was still asleep and was snoring peacefully in his arms, Germany was relieved that the Italian was okay now but he now knows that he is holding a lot of pain and he had to think of something to get Italy back to his old, annoying, happy self again.

"I don't know how I can help Italy" Germany says to himself "but vight now, what I can do for him is be there for him. But ve vill vait till morning."

Germany pulled the covers over him and Italy. He felt a bit odd about having Italy this close to him, he was always this close when they were asleep but Germany was awake and seeing the Italian this close to him was starting to make heart beat faster for some reason.

"Vhy do I feel like zis!" Germany says in his head "Italy alvays slept beside me but seeing him sleep, even zis close to me!, I am zis strange feeling! Vhy! Maybe I had to much of those snails? I probably have gas!".

But Germany soon realizes it wasn't gas or the snails.

"But I don't feel ill, I just feel...strange, whenever Italy cuddles up to me like zis I alvays panick and push him avay. I mean he iz a man! How can I possibly feel zis strange when he is around."

Germany sighed "Perhaps some sleep shall help me figure it out" With that, Germany fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Germany was walking through a grass field. The wind was calmly dancing , the sky was a clear blue with a few clouds here and there, and the the air smelled like fresh pine. Oh yes, it was peaceful.<em>

"_Vhere am I?" Germany asks himself as he stopped and looked around. He didn't know how long he was walking, he had no idea where he was or which way he went, he looked all over until he saw something in the distance. _

_Up ahead was a small boy, He had blue eyes and combed blond hair. He was wearing a black cloak that was torn and a black soldiers hat that was missing a few chunks in it to match. _

_Not only that but he had cuts and bruises all over his body. He was looking at the German man with hard eyes, Germany saw this and decided to go over there to see if the child was alright. When he got over to where the boy was ,he kneeled in front of him._

"_Are you alvight young man?" Germany asks carefully so he wouldn't scare him, but the little boy didn't look frightened._

"_Yes, I am" Says the boy with a Roman accent_

"_Oh, I see zat you are Roman"_

"_Si" Then the little boy looked up at him "Who are you?"_

_Germany looked at him "I am Ludwig,I come from ze great nation of Germany. Who are you?"_

_The boy looked at him with amusement "Take a good guess" He waited for Germany's answer, but so far...Germany honestly had no idea._

"_Uhhh...I give up"_

_The boy had a vein pulse on his head, he was furious."I CANNOT BELIVE YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO I AM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"He smacks Germany's head hard._

"_HEY!" Germany yells "YOU DID NOT HAVE TO GO__ VERRUCKT OVER ZAT!" Germany was rubbing the back of his head from the hit he got. He was pissed but have to give the boy credit, he had a good arm._

"_I cannot believe an ignorant fool like yourself does not know who I am!...but that's not whats important at the moment."_

_Germany looked confused at the moment, so he looked at the boy again._

"_Vhat are you talking about?" He asks "Vhat is important?"_

_The boy looked up at him with a serious expression"There is about to be a battle"_

_Germany looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face "Excuse me?'_

"_What did you fart? I am saying there is about to be a battle where lives are at stake you idiot!"_

_'Vhat za hell are you talking about you little brat!" Germany exclaims, getting irritated at the child's attitude._

_The boy toke a deep breath and continued "You are the country of Germany right? Well let me ask you a question, do you know anything about what is going on with the people in the concentration camps?_

_Germany paused for a moment. He never really thought about what goes on in the concentration camps, all he knows is that the German army takes criminals, coincidentally are Jewish people._

"_I know zats vhere ze German police puts criminals, zats all I know, vhy?"_

"_That's where your wrong" He says in a low tone "There are many horrible things you do not know about. Not only do you not know what goes on in those camps, you do not know what the Nazi leader plans to do. Not only is Germany in danger, so is the rest of the world!"_

"_Vha!" Germany choked "Are you saying zat Germany is committing various crimes vithout my knowing! How iz zis possible!"_

"_That is something you must figure out yourself" The boy turns around but says "And Germany"_

_Germany looks up at him_

"_...Please...look after Italy, he is very precious to me"_

_Germany looked at him with shock and confusion._

"_Vait a second! How do you know about Italy!"_

"_JUST DO AS I TELL YOU, YOU DUMBASS SOUR CROUT!"_

"_HEY! ZAT VAS TOTALLY UNECESSARY TO USE RACIAL TERMS! I DON'T CALL YOU A DUMB ITALIAN NOW DO I!"_

_Just then, the field went pitch black. Germany looked to the left, then to the right, then up, then finally down. He looked forward and suddenly, he started falling. He yelp._

_"SHIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>Germany bolted up. He was breathing heavily, sweat was running down his face and he was cold as ice.<p>

He looked around his surroundings and saw he was back in his hideout with everyone still sleeping, even Italy who was still sleeping beside the German.

Germany Sighed "It was just a dream" He says to himself silently, he looks down at the sleeping Italian who was still sleeping peacefully. Germany had a concerned look on his face when he saw him.

"Vhat did zat child mean vhen he said zose zings?" He asked himself "Iz my country really doing horrible zings I do not know of? And...how does he know about Italy? And he asks me to take of him, zere are so many questions zat I want answered!"

He looked down on Italy. He noticed he shoved the covers off himself, he lifted the covers and covered Italy with it, Italy looked much more peaceful since a smile crept on his face. Germany smiled a bit at him, he leaned towards his ear and whispered.

"Gute nacht Italy" with that Germany fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still asleep. There were sounds of snoring, grunting and Kol Kol filling the air. Suddenly, there was a sound, and it had woken Japan up. He opened his eyes in an instant and stood straight up.<p>

He looked around and saw America lying on the ground saying "America is awesome!" in his sleep, he saw England and France still sleeping in a strangling position.

Britain said "I about to go ape on you, you French bastard" while France says back "Prepare to suffer ze wrath of ze great nation on France you English virgin!" and he see's Russia saying "Kol Kol" in his sleep over and over again. He heard the noise again, so he got up and grabbed his blade.

"It appeaw's re have an intwudew" Japan says to himself quietly, the noise was coming from outside so he tiptoed through the others and opened the door and shut it so he wouldn't wake anyone.

He was wearing a white , sleeveless shirt with his white pants that go with his uniform, as he stood outside the moonlight shunned brightly in the sky, as the wind was blowing in a non calm way.

He heard the noise come from the back, so he went to the back of the hideout and was shocked to what he found.

"This is Vewy bad!" Japan says

**I wonder what japan found? And who was the little boy Germany was talking to in his sleep? Find out on chapter eight:)**


	8. ninja fights and cheating

**Chapter eight! Holy hell I never thought I would get down so many chapters! LOL anyways, previously on "Who am I?" Germany had a dream about a little boy that warned him about the horrors of what his country is doing, and Japan wakes up to a strange sound and went to the back to see something horrible. But what is it? Well we should find out now shall we?**

**I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

Japan couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw standing before him, was a time bomb. He went closer to it and heard it ticking, his eyes went wide when he saw the timer, which was set to ten minutes! It was already nine minutes and fifty seven seconds.

Japan had to think something quick, luckily he is from a country where he and his people know a lot about technology so he can disable it quickly before the others will wake up in the air and start singing "I believe I can fly".

Suddenly, something landed behind him, when he turned around he ended up on the ground holding his cheek. He just got hit by something, but when he looked up, it was someone, the person who attacked him was wearing a black mask, baggy black sweater, pants and boots.

Japan got up and was in warrior pose, ready to fight the mysterious person.

"I do not rish to fight you, but if I must I rill not hold back" Japan says to the intruder.

The intruder reached behind and grabbed three daggers. Before Japan knew it, all three daggers were flying at him, luckily he managed to dodge but one of them had hit his left arm, Japan was holding it and was squinting in pain.

But Japan knew that he had to fight the ninja like intruder in order to save the others, so he got up and fought. He threw punches at the ninja but kept missing as the mystery assassin keeps dodging his hits, he tries kicking but the intruder uses its hands to block his attacks.

Japan did a back flip to avoid the ninjas sweep kick and he looks at the time bomb and it only has five minutes left until the safe house blows up, killing everyone inside.

Japan knew he did not have much time left and he must defeat his enemy now and stop the bomb. Suddenly, something caught his eye, it was his sword that he dropped when the ninja kicked him. He grabbed his sword and toke it out of his safety case.

"Prease! I do not rant it to come to this!" Japan pleads the ninja. Sure he wants to defeat the masked stranger but he doesn't want to end someones life! But if he must he would do it. He charges with his eyes closed, not wanting to see the horrible thing he was about to do.

"Prease forgive me, but you reft me no choice!" Japan suddenly trips on a tiny rock in front of him. The ninja tried to dodge but the black sweater was caught on the sword and it ripped it, Japans sword did not harm or killed the ninja but as Japan fell he sword was thrown into the sky and he lands on top of the ninja.

The both of them were unconcious, but as soon as Japan wakes up he realizes that he was laying on something soft, mushy, and big. He lifted his head and looked down at what he landed on and his eyes went wide and was turning red as he see's a pair of giant breasts that were covered with a purple laced bra. Japan was now flustered and got off of the ninja quickly.

"I am so sowwy! I did not mean to get into wouw pewsonal space! And...you awe a roman?"

The female ninja got and glared at Japan with her blue eyes peaking from her mask. She growled.

"This isn't over you bastard!" she yells, and she turns and leaves. Japan was still blushing that not only did he found out the ninja was a woman, he was in between her cleavage and breasts, and laying on top of her! He snaps out of it when he heard ticking sounds from behind. The bomb was about to go off in ten seconds!

"Oh no! I must disabre it at once!" Japan ran to the bomb and was switching the wires.

He was sweating from panic, his heart was beating so fast it could burst, he was switching the last two wires. 3,2, the bomb was disabled. Japan collapses on the green grass and saw the sun rising from the fields.

"Thank Buddah" Japan says to himself "Who ras that giwr? And rhat does she have against me? Those questions were racing in head until he remembered her breasts, that caused him to blush furiously.

"Rhat am I thinking!" He exclaims "I have a secwet admiwew that roves me! How can I think of the assassin when I arready have someone who adowes me and is ranting to see me on Varentines day! I must go pray fow fowgivness!" Japan quietly goes to his room and prays while holding the lavender scented letter close to his heart.

**Aww Japan thinks he's being unfaithful, too bad it's a trick from England that's going to break his heart. So who was that ninja girl and what does she have against our favorite Japanese leader? Keep reading to find out:)**


	9. decisions, sexual frustration, jealousy

**Previously on "Who Am I?" Japan found a time bomb that was near the safe house and he goes face to face with an assassin which he finds out later was a girl since he...unintentionally copped a feel if you all have seen his little "accident" with the ninja. LOL Japan I love you! Well not only do our favorite nations have to fight the insane, hate-filled Adolf Hitler Japan has an enemy of his own...my guess is that the assassin is either Ukraine or Kim Kardashian, oh wait wrong lumps. So, now we will see what is going on in Nazi occupied Germany. Since poor Poland is there against his will, he is bound to make Hitler go bananas.**

**I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

In the country of Germany, everything was happy, or it seemed that way. Its citizens may look happy and are having a wonderful day from the sunny skies outside.

But in reality, it is in a physical, and emotional depression just by looking at the sight of it, the fake smiles on the peoples faces and trying to keep their children in their sights, there were war cars going around everywhere, and every run down building had a picture that was the swatzeka sign, the symbol of what the most feared people in Germany...the Nazi regime.

There was a giant building in the town square that was guarded heavily with security on each corner of it. I look intimidating on the outside with guards, but on the inside it was like a giant, isolated island, that is if you were in the cells inside of it.

But luckily for Poland, he was let out of those smelly cells. But he was then forced to sit in the office of the man who captured him in the first place, that was the biggest mistake Hitler ever made.

"THIS IS SO TOTALLY UNFABULOUS!" Poland exclaims in disgust as he looked around Hitler's office. When Hitler toke him in ,Poland practically was in shock from Hitler's "tacky" style of his study, Poland began to lecture, actually have a bitch fit ,at Hitler for it. Hitler was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples from the migrane he was getting from rowdy Polish country.

"I MEAN COME ON! YOU HAVE LIKE TO MANY DARK COLOURS IN THIS ROOM! IT LOOKS LIKE A MARLIN MANSON CULT SHRINE IN HERE! HELLO LIKE DEPRESSING MUCH!"

"Mr. Poland!" Hitler exclaims "Can we please stop talking about my office and just have ze discussion please!"

Poland sighed "Finne" He whines like a teenage girl who did not get what she wanted. He toke a seat in his chair with his arms and legs crossed, pouting. Hitler sat in his chair with his hands together on the desk, Hitler was eying the Polish country with a stern look.

"Mr. Poland, there is something I vould like to have a discussion vith you about important business."

"And like what business do want? Oh if it's about making a new shopping I am like so in! I always wanted to have a shop called "Polands Totally Fab Botique" It will be so awesome!"

"Nei nei nei nei! Mr. Poland!" Hitler exclaims "I vant us to discuss about my country having control of your country!" Poland looked at him with a confused look on his features when he turned to Hitler.

'Control? My country? Like spill Jill whats the dill?" Poland asks, Hitler fixes his shirt and and takes a deep breath.

"As you can see, I am a very important man in my country. It is my job to clense ze vorld from ze evil that has polluted it." Hitler got up from his seat and was now looking out his window as he continued.

"Take a good look Mr. Poland" He says as he looks down on some of the towns people below, and the people he was staring at with cold hard eyes were two men wearing little black hats, black coats and had curls on their side burns smiling cheerfully handing out fliers to passing people.

"It is people like zat, zat are destroying zis vorld! Look at them, forcing zeir religion down the German folks throats trying to con zem out of zeir money like ze greedy bastards zey are! As we speak they are taking money away from my people causing zem to be poorer and poorer!" Hitler turns to see the Polish man with a icy look that held anger, bitterness, and coldness.

"So Mr. Poland, if you let me take control of your country and eliminate zose disgusting abominations, I vill make sure Poland vill be a greater country zen before! Vhat do do you say?" Hitler pulls out a document from his desk and puts it in front of Poland.

Poland was twirling his hair during that moment when he saw that document...he was in a really tough situation.

* * *

><p>Everyone was starting to wake up. While everyone was stretching, France and England were starting to get up as well not knowing what they will see.<p>

Just as they were opening their eyes they felt something rubbing against themselves, when they were fully awake they went wide eyed in horror. England had his arms around Frances neck and was up close against him, while France had his arms around England's waist that pulled them together in the first place. This was not how they wanted to start their morning.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed England in realization and pushed the french man off of himself and England put his arms around himself and was shaking. Oh yes, this was not how they wanted to start off their morning.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HOLDING MY BODY AGAINST YOURSELF FROG!" England yelled at France as he was rubbing the back of his head when England pushed him away and hit the wall.

"VHAT ZE HELL AM I DOING! YOU VERE ZE ONE ZAT WAS HOLDING ME AGAINST YOU BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!" France yells back at the English man, England was furious when France said that, and started to strangle him.

"I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" England and France continued fighting until...

"BOTH OF YOU DUNKARDS SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I VILL BLOW YOUR HEADS OFF!" Germany yells at the both of them, causing them to be startled, everyone else was awake from Germany's screaming, except for Italy.

"WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO START SCREAMING VHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" Suddenly Germany felt something move. Italy was starting to wake up and his brown eyes were opening and were looking right into Germany's face.

"Shiza!" Germany cursed at himself, he realized his yelling must have waken the Italian up. He didn't mean for that to happen, especially after Italy had a hysterical episode from his sleep when he was dreaming about Holy Roman Empire.

"Germany?" Italy says as he starts waking up, he was confused about what was going on. "Is everything okay?" he asks him in concern, Germany was blushing from embarrassment.

"Uh yes!" He answers quickly "Uh...how did you sleep last night Italy?" he asks, Italy smiled brightly a him.

"I had a great dream!" Italy exclaimed "I had a dream where you, me Japan and everyone of our friends were playing together and being nice to each other and we were all best friends!" Germany was surprised at his companions happy attitude in this hour in the morning. Germany smiled down at him and softly said.

"Zat sounds like a wonderful dream" They were interrupted by an "Awww" from the others behind them. England, America and France were smirking, China was smiling while Japan was blushing and Russia was smiling as usual.

"Germany dude!" America says to the German man " I didn't know you and Italy got it going on!"

Germany was turning red in anger at the others.

"WE HAVE NO SUCH THING GOING ON!" Germany yells , America smiles bigger.

"Sure you don't!" America says it in a sarcastic way. Germany began to think "England definitely raised him". Italy began to look around the room and saw the other countries, his smile gotten bigger.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Italy says as he got up from the couch with a happy expression on his face "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! DID WE HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY LAST NIGHT!"

"Not really Italy" England says "But we do have a situation that we must deal with." Suddenly America's stomach began to rumble.

"Uh, can we talk about this later?" America enthusiastically says while rubbing his stomach "I totally have the munchies, a hero needs to have energy if he's going to save the world after all!" England rolled his eyes at America and whispered something in his mumbles such as "Stupid America" and "Where did I go wrong". While England was still mumbling insults behind Americas back France came in front of him.

"What is it?" England growled, France was staring at him with a icy stare.

"You still owe me an apology" He demanded, England looked confused at his arch enemy.

"Apology? What on earth are you talking about?" He asks.

"For trying to get to second base with me from your unwanted cuddling Monsure!" France says angrily and England was now mad.

"WHAT!" England screeches "ARE YOU DAMAGED! I WASEN'T DOING ANYTHING OF THE SORT! IT WAS YOU HOLDING ME AGAINST YOURSELF! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ALWAYS WANT TO GO TO FOURTH BASE WITH ANY PERSON YOU SEE WALKING ON THE STREET!" France flips his golden blonde hair, turning away from England with his nose in the air.

"Please!" France begins "I only want to go to fourth base with ze beautiful people! You do not fit zat category of people I would ever..." The English man smacks him on the head.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM NOT ATTRACTIVE SIR!" He yells "MY MUMSI TELLS ME I AM A HANDSOME MAN AND THAT I CAN GET ANYONE I LIKE SO SUCK IT YOU WANKER!" England walks away from a dumbfounded France. Suddenly the others heard a whinnie, Pony was starting to get up. His brown colour has returned to his fur and was healthy as a horse... well he IS a horse. He gets up and stumbles a little from the night before.

"Hey guys!" Italy says "It's Pony! He is all better now!" He runs over to the pony and starts petting him.

"Becawefur Itary" Japan says in concern as he see's the pony limping. "Pony may be bettew now but he is stirr a bit weak, so you must be gentre with him ok?" Italy looks at Japan and gives him a thumbs up.

"Si! I got it Japan!" Italy continues to pet the horse and was rubbing its face against Italy happily. The others went to breakfast and ate, they were going to need all the energy they can get for what is ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Austria was dusting his painting collection in the hallways. He noticed a dust bunny earlier and didn't want to take a chance that it might be the only one. Soon the Austrian leader was done dusting the last picture.<p>

"There!" He exclaims "Every single painting is now spick and span! Now everything is completely organized" Suddenly Austria heard a door kicked in from the end of the hall. Soon a man with black hair and green eyes came up to him with two men at his side.

"Excuse me!" Austria screeches in anger "Didn't your parents tell you to knock before entering somebody's house! Because that was extremely rude for what you just did!" The man just walked up to Austria's with no emotion in his eyes.

"Hallo" he says "My name is Alois Heinsvorth, I am one of the commanding officers of ze Nazi party of ze great Adolf Hitler." Austria's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide from his words, Hungary was walking through the halls and she suddenly saw Austria shocked and heard the name "Adolf Hitler" she hide behind the wall to listen.

"A..A..Adolf Hitler?" Austria stutters but still tries to keep his composure "And why is it that you are at my house for this matter Mr. Heinsvorth?" Alois removes his hat to reveal his shiny ,black wavy hair.

"I am here to tell you Mr. Austria zat Mr. Hitler vishes for you to preform at his party that he vill be holding in a week from today." Austria was shocked while Hungary was surprised herself.

"ADOLF HITLER WANTS ME TO PERFORM FOR HIM AT HIS PARTY!" Austria exclaims in disbelief. Alois shakes his head yes, suddenly Hungary came over to see if Austria was ok since he wasen't talking anymore.

"Mr. Austria! Mr. Austria!" Hungary was saying to him while shaking him! "Please say something!" Alois was stunned when Hungary came to him, He was wide eyed and was blushing.

"Austria?" Alois asks "Who is this?" Austria finally snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"Oh! Uh, Mr. Heinsvorth, I want you to meet my companion, Miss Hungary, Miss Hungary this is Alois Heinsvorth." Hungary turns to see the man in front of her. He came up and toke Hungary's hand while Austria went wide eyed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hungary" Alois says and he kisses her hand, Hungary blushes while Austria went red with rage. How dare Alois barge into his house and now is kissing his maids hand without permission!

"Alright! That is enough!" Austria says getting Alois and Hungary's attention, he was starting to steam up. "I appreciate ze offer Mr. Heinsvorth and I will attend but you now must leave my house at once!" Alois arches an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And why so soon Mr. Austria?" He asks, Austria was trying to come up with an excuse. "Miss Hungary is extremely busy with her chores so you must leave so she can get done." Hungary looks at Austria in disbelief, she was already done her duties.

"Mr. Austria I.." She was interrupted when Alois takes her cheek into his gloved hand, Austria couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well, I better leave zen" Alois says dreamily at her "An important woman like yourself must have a lot of important work to do." He leans towards her face and Hungary was a bright red. "Until we meet again Miss Hungary" and he gently slips his hand off her cheek and leaves.

Hungary was holding the spot on her cheek where Alois touched it. Austria was getting concerned about her and went to see if she was alright.

"Miss Hungary?" Austria says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Suddenly Hungary exploded in a squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" She exclaims happily "I MUST GET TO WORK NOW! THIS PLACE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY SPOTLESS MR. AUSTRIA!" She takes her broom and starts sweeping like a maniac and disappeared without a trace.

Austria couldn't believe what just happened! Hungary was like a gitty little school girl! Hungary was never like this, what has come over her? Austria couldn't worry about that now he was offered to play at Adolf Hitlers party! And that was a once in a life time opportunity.

"HEEY AUSTRIA!" Yells a voice from behind him, he jumps and turns around and see's the culprit.

"PRUSSIA!" He exclaims "VHAT IN ZE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Prussia shrugs his shoulders.

"Can't I visit an old friend? So whats up my man, you look blue?" he asked. Austria had his head down.

"Vell it's..it's Hungary. Zis guy Alois came in and suddenly Hungary became a crazy fangirl and not the boy on boy fangirl that she is." Austria straightens his glasses and continues "Me and Hungary were together for a very long time, vhen we married we did it for political reasons for our countries sake and I hoped it would bring us closer. But after ze war we have gotten a divorce vithout thinking about it, but I had to admit we never really spend that much time togezer as a couple during our marriage so it was no vonder we split up. Zen zis Alois Heinsvorth douche bag comes in and ze next zing you know Hunagry is like a starstruck maiden! So what if he is handsome, and charming, and...completely cool."

Austria was starting to crack and sighs in defeat "Vhat is za point. I was a lousy husband to Hungary, and I am not zat handsome like him or charming." Austria snaps out of it and was now and was in rage. " NO! I CAN NOT ALLOW ZAT LITTLE SCUM SUCKER OUTRUN ME! STARTING TODAY AND AT ZE PARTY I VILL PROVE MYSELF AS A REAL MAN!" Austria turns to Prussia with a smile. "Zank you for listening Prussia" and he leaves the hallways. Prussia was just standing there cleaning his ear with his finger, then looks around in confusion.

"Huh? You say something?" He asks, then realizes he is all alone.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALONE ASSHOLE!" He shouts, suddenly he heard an echo in the halls. He shouts again.

"AUSTRIA!" He shouts again hearing the echoing of his voice as it repeats quieter and quieter. Prussia than has a smirk on his face and tries something.

"PRUSSIA IS THE MOST AWESOME COUNTRY IN ZA VORLD AND SHALL INVADE ALL YOUR VITAL REGIONS!" He shouts and hears those echos over and over again. His ego had just been boosted to one hundred and ten percent, he had a smirk on his face.

"The awesome me has risen again, solid"

**Gotta love Prussia:) looks like Austria has some competition with the handsome Alois Heinsvorth in order to recapture Hungary's affection, looks like Austria want her back, awww! And the countries are working together to stop Adolf Hitler, lets just hope they will succeed and will Poland sign the document and give his country to Hitler? Tune in to Chapter ten to find out! Don't forget to review:)**


	10. The dance of the Brush broom

**Hey yall! First of all, thank you so much for all of your reviews:) secondly I want to proudly present! Chapter ten of "Who Am I" Only this time this chapter is going to be a Chibitalia segment**

**I do not own Hetalia or its characters, except Alois Heinsvorth and my ninja assassin woman**

Holy Rome Empire was inside of his room on the ship. He departed from Italy about two weeks ago and he was in a depression, he was heading to France to take over the continent but even that would not cheer up the powerful nation.

As he stares at the ceiling with sad eyes as the boat rocks back and forth. He was only in his white shirt and black pants, he didn't bother getting out of bed that day and his hair was mess and hasn't left the room in days.

The reason why he is in bed and depressed like this, in his own words, it was not worth getting up knowing she won't be there.

"Italy" he says softly, He begins to remember all the times he and Italy shared together before his leaving. How he looked at the Italian from afar when she did her chores, when she would paint the most beautiful pictures, and how he would just stare at her when she is in a peaceful sleep.

He saw something on the corner of his eye and saw the only momento Italy has given him. Her brush broom, he looked at it for a long time. Soon he got sick of laying in bed, he got up and went over to the broom the laid against the wall, he toke it in his hands and held it close to him.

"Oh Italy!" Holy Rome Empire says "I miss you so much! Everyday I get farther and farther away from you!" He had a death grip on the broom.

Suddenly he looks at it again. And he see's Italy in front of him, he was either going crazy or is very lonely. He didn't care, imagination or not Italy, his Italy, was right there with him!

"Holy Rome!" Italy exclaims happily, Holy Rome was in his happiest. He embraced the Italian girl more.

"Oh Italy! I am so happy!" He loosens his grip and looks at her. Italy giggled and smiled.

He began to to spin her around the room like it was just him and her in the entire world. They danced for the longest time, even without any music just hearing the joyous laughing that the two of them sounded like the songs of lovebirds in the spring time.

They both stopped and looked into each others eyes. Holy Roman Empire moved a piece of hair from Italy's face and placed his hand on her rosy cheek.

"Italy" He says softly

"Holy Rome" Italy says back .

The two of them were leaning towards each others faces. Holy Romes heart was beating faster and faster, their faces were about to touch...

"Sir we will reach France in..GASP!" said a soldier who came into Holy Romes room and was shocked.

Holy Rome snapped back into reality. He looked around the room, the at the brush broom he was about to kiss. Soon he looks at the man who intruded in his room and he was furious!

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO ENTER PEOPLES ROOMS WITHOUT PERMISSION!" He shouts as he throws the soldier over board on the ship.

He slams the door to his room and was still huffed at the incident. But then stops as he sees the broom he dropped while throwing the cock blocking douche bag over board.

He goes over and picks it up gently, he holds it in his hands.

He hugged the brush broom tightly and had a huge smile on his face.

"Italy!"

**There's chapter ten folks! Isn't HRE cute? Don't forget to review:)**


	11. The enemy and a new friend

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay I was busy with a few things. So far we seen a chibitalia segment and now we are going back to the serious stuff.**

**Enjoy:)**

The countries were walking through the woods heading to headquarters. They were walking for a while now, after walking for several miles they stopped and rest. Germany wiped his head.

"Zat was a long walk." Germany says as he sits down on a rock. Japan, Italy and the other countries settled down as well. England was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well at least we can rest now" England says. They settled down on the ground and that is where they began to make their plans, with America, once again, making the plans.

"Alright dudes! There is this crazy bat shit guy who just like totally toke over Poland and stuff...and I have no idea who he is." America says. England rolled his eyes.

"Adolf Hitler is the leader of the Nazi party...American twit" England says under his breath. "He has taken over a few lands already and is extremely dangerous."

" Well then" America says "If we are going to beat this douche bag! We must join forces if we want to beat this creep! And we shall fight under my flag!" England looked annoyed.

"Why would we put you in charge!" England exclaims " You do not know what that man is capable of!"

"Remember when Mr. Hitler entered the conference?" China says and the others blood went cold, except for America since he didn't pay attention on the day Hitler came into the conference room.

_Flashback:_

_Everyone in the meeting were sitting at their seats except for Germany since he was off in business in his country. France and England were fighting as usual._

"_Get your fat ass out of my seat you frog eating twit!" England exclaims as he and France were face to face._

" _I do not think so eyebrows!" France shouts back at the Englishman "Zis is MY seat! And 'ow dare you call my gorgeous buns FAT! I demand zat you touch zem so I can prove it! Zey are hard as steel and no can resist touching zem!"_

_England looked repulsed "THATS DISGUSTING! I WILL DO NO SUCH THING WANKER!"_

_As they continue to fight, China looked tired as he saw them fight._

"_Western countries" China seethes in his head, meanwhile America was in his spot playing a video game. Japan saw him and went over to him._

_America saw him and smiled "Japan my man! Come look at this awesome game!" He showed Japan the game and Japan was in shock._

"_Final Fantasy dude! Seriously your country makes the best video games ever!"_

"_Rhy thank you" Japan says to America " I am vewy pweased that you rike my countwies video games."_

"_Totally!" America says "I'm amazed with the crap you guys came up with! Except for the yaoi stuff, guys kissing other guys is so not my thing, but the yuri! damn was I ever hot!" _

_Japan turned red and was stiff. America looked at him. _

"_Dude you alright?" Japan looked at him in panic._

"_Oh no! Pwease do not mind me! I best be on my ray!" Japan leaves for his other table._

_Meanwhile Italy was drawing pictures of bunny rabbits and kittens._

"_Aww!" Italy says "Bunnies and kitty's are so cute when they get together!"_

_Suddenly, someone came into the room. The countries looked to see who it was, it was a short man in a green suit that resembled Germany's uniform, his hair was black and was slicked to the right and had a weird looking mustache._

_The countries looked dumbfounded, but America wasn't since he didn't pay attention to the situation._

"_Hallo countries" Says the man as he comes in. The others looked confused._

"_Uh excuse me" Says England "But do we know you?"_

_The man smirked and came closer to them. His smile was something that not even a mother would love as it disturbed them, even Italy._

"_I am Adolf Hitler" He says " And I have come here to make a proposition"_

_England and France let go of each other. France spoke._

"_Uh..may we help you?" France asked. He was very disturbed by Hitler as in Frances point of view, is not only have a disturbing personality but a unattractive appearance._

"_Vell if you must know, I am in charge of the political issues in Germany and I am here to make some demands."_

"_Demands?" England says "Pardon me my good fellow but just because you are in charge of the politics in Germany that doesn't mean that..." England stops as Hitler pulls out a piece of paper in front of them._

"_I beg to differ Mr. England" He says to him, 'The document I have in my hand gives me the power to take over any lands zat I vish, I even have ze power to kill anyone who stands in my vay...even start a war."_

"_Just what are you talking about!" China demanded getting up from his seat._

"_It is like zis" Hitler says, "Since I am pretty much part of ze German government I have ze power to take over any land I vish."_

_Hitler looks at Japan. Japan did not pay attention either since he was looking at documents and Hitler had a dark smirk on his face._

"_Vell zen, if ve vant to avoid war...vhich land shall I take hmm?"_

_The other countries were scared of his expression. _

_Suddenly Germany comes into the room. Everyone was relieved, and Hitler was wide eyed._

"_Good morning everyone," Germany says "Sorry I am late. Business at home ended early so.."_

_He was interrupted by Hitler coming to him, way to close for comfort._

"_Ludwig good morning!" Hitler says happily "I was just here making a deal with everyone here, and I wish I can stay longer but I must go!"_

_Hitler turned to leave but then tapped on Germany's butt. Germany flinched and turned around and Hitler winked at him. He left the room and the countries were silent._

"_Well, that was unexpected" England says._

"_Oui it wasn't"Says_

_England and France continue to fight and Italy was finished with his picture of his bunnies and kittens._

"_PASTA!' Shouts Italy._

_End of flash back:_

"I still have those chilli bumps on my arms" China says "He was really disturbing."

"I liked him" Russia says with a smile "He knows how to do business." England looked shocked.

"Are you crazy!" England exclaims "He is a psychotic bloke! Have you not seen the look in his eyes! He is a monster that will destroy anything in his path!"

"And that's why I like because like me he will kill any unlucky bastard who get's in his way." Russia still smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the woods, Canada was trying to find the group. He searched and searched, he was separated from them when America slung a branch in his face when he wasn't looking. He flew fifty feet into the sky and landed somewhere very far away, and at that moment he was pissed.<p>

"Damnit America!" He says "Why do I always have to be beaten up by him! And he may not have done this on purpose but he could looked behind him to know I was there!"

Canada stops and sighs. He looks down and looked sad.

"Whats the point? No one ever notices me, so why should I even bother France did raise me then England did when he toke me away. But in the end even though they knew me since I was a child they will always mistake me for America. Yeah I look like him but...I'm not him...why can't anyone see that?"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asks him from popping out of his bag.

"No one, that's who."

Canada suddenly heard a voice from afar. He got up to look, fifteen minutes later he stumbled out of the woods and was now on farmland. He heard humming so went to investigate, it didn't take him long before he saw where it was coming from. He saw a girl carrying a sack of hay, she had short light blonde- grayish hair with a clip in it, she had a sweet face, she wore blue farming suspenders with a white, long sleeved shirt under it. He just stared at her.

"Wow" Canada says to himself.

"MOOOOO!" Yells a large bull in front of Canada, Canada screamed and that's what caught the girls attention.

"Ah! Bartock!" She calls out to the bull "Leave him alone!" The bull stops and looks at the girl, when Canada saw her again he blushed as he saw that she had gigantic breasts to.

"Now go on now! Shoo!" She says to the bull as it starts to leave. She went over to where Canada was and kneel down beside him.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry about zat, Bartock is a guard bull and is extremely protective!"She apologized to him.

"Uh no that's alight!" Canada says quickly "I didn't mean to intrude its just I heard a voice and well...I got lost and I was hoping if someone can help me."

The girl lit up "Oh! I'll help you!" She says cheerfully. She helps Canada up and brushes him off.

"So would you mind telling me your name?" She asks, Canada looks up.

"I'm...well I don't think you want to, people have a habit of forgetting me."

She looked at him with a bit of sadness, "Oh? But I won't, please tell me." She pleads.

Canada looked at her sad face and blushes. He didn't want to upset her.

"...Canada.." He says

"Canada?" She says "What an interesting name!" She exclaims happily "I'm so happy you told me!"

Canada was blushing more. She looked so happy that he told her his name, so he asked for her name.

" So...what is your name?" He asked her.

"My name is Ukraine!" she says.

**Aww! Looks like Ukraine will be in the story to! And It appears that Canada has taken a liking to her:) stay tuned for chapter twelve to find out what the Axis and Allies plan to do, and what happened to Poland? Did he sign Hitlers contract? Stay tuned!**


	12. The next attack and a new enemy

**I'm back, So in the last chapter Hitler went into the conference room and scared the countries because it turns out that if he doesn't get what he wants he has the power to start war. The other countries don't want that to happen again so like in history they had to do something to appease him. And what was the deal with him and Ludwig...well I don't need to explain that part since you guys know from the internet or heard from other people. Now the real question is, did Poland sign Hitlers contract? Lets find out shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its countries except my OC characters**

"GOTT DAMNIT!" Hitler shouts as he slams his fist on the table. Knocking off paper that went flying everywhere, Hitler was extremely angry as his face was red with rage.

"He refused! He refused to sign it! And all because of a stupid reason!"

Hitler was breathing heavily from frustration. Poland, according to Hitler, did not sign the contract and was pissed off to the max about it, after Poland refused Hitler snapped and ordered his men to put him in a prison cell. At least not until they roughed him up a bit, there was a bit of blood on the carpet and some on his desk. He got up and paced his office, he was thinking about the situation, he the great Hitler was denied, and was denied by the stupidest person in the world. Correction the stupidest "nation" in the world.

"No matter" He says to himself, "Poland is now under my control, and if anyone refuses to give into my demands...zen I shall take it by force!"

A group of men came into his office. They wore German military uniforms and their hair were slicked back, they were intimidating looking and were holding rolled up papers.

"My Fuhrer" Says one of them "We have plans for the next attack." Hitler looks at them as he tries to recompose himself again and fixes his hair.

"And vhat plans do you have?" He asks "It have better be good to."

They smirked and they placed the giant paper on the desk and opened it. Hitler looks at it for a long time, he had a dark smile on his face as he began to chuckle a bit.

One of the other men began to speak "We had an idea that if we were conquer this area we will be able to get more supplies for our tanks and battle ships. They have the war equipment so we will be able to get what we need for the battle."

Hitler looks up with a triumphant smile. This has made him in a good mood alright.

"Brilliant! " He exclaims "If we commence on zis operation nothing can stop us!"

Hitler takes a sharp knife from inside his desk and keeps touching the sharp end with his index finger. He was drawing closer to cutting into his flesh, he was enjoying his men's idea on their next attack as he was grinning wickedly.

"At dawn gentlemen!" He announces, he throws the knife at a page at the wall. The world map and it had hit on a spot, which happened to be between England and Italy.

"Ve attack the entire country...of Paris, France!"

* * *

><p>Poland was being lead downstairs by two guards roughly. He was beaten and bruised and his forehead was covered in blood, his clothes were stained red on his pink shirt and dark pants it wasn't long before they were under the building were there were rows of cells. They were dirty ad looked extremely uncomfortable, they threw Poland into the very last cell at the end.<p>

"Get in there!" Says one of the guards as he pushes Poland into the cell. Poland landed face first onto the pavement floor and the guards slammed the cell door shut.

Poland began to wake up. He was squinting in pain and held his rib cage as he began to stand.

"Owwwww!" He complains "That like totally hurt!" He looked around the prison cell and was horrified to the disgusting cell. The walls were filthy, the floors were dirtier and Poland saw a mouse run by and screeched his terror.

"Oh great!" Says a voice from behind "now I have to share a cell with a big, dirty rat and a mouse!"

Poland turns to look behind him. Poland's gaze became angry, the person he saw was sitting on the cell bench, it was a male who has light blonde hair that was perfectly quaffed and fluffy. He wore a puffy white gypsy shirt with black tight pants that was held up by a long colorful belt that hung on the side. He was taller than Poland and he had light skin with light blue eyes and a loop earring on his left ear. He was a beautiful boy and the two looked at each other hatefully.

"YOU!" Poland points at the figure "What the hell are you like doing here!"

The boy stands up "Oh please! I did not sign up to be here, especially to be sharing the same cell vith you of all people! So what are you doing here!"

"I have been taken by my own free will duh!"

"Same duh!" The blonde boy says back.

"I cannot believe, zat not only am I taken away and being put in a cell! I have to be in one..vith you!" Poland seethes.

"Czechoslovakia!" Poland finishes.

"Oh please!" Czechoslovakia says back.

**Oh Poland's got an enemy! Fun fact guys Poland and Czechoslovakia were enemies for years during the boarder conflict in 1918 after the first world war. So when we see them again we will might see a massive cat fight. And Hitler is about to attack France! That's not good and now we know Poland didn't sign the contact. Chapter 13 will be up soon:)**


	13. The take over and inspiration

**Bonjour, I have been bored a lot so I decided that until something big comes up I will continue to write "Who Am I" and try to write more chapters for my other fic "Treasures and Dreams" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, its characters except my Ocs but I do NOT own the country Czechoslovakia even if I made up the character himself.**

Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia were cleaning up Russia's house in the afternoon. They tried to make everything as perfect as possible so Russia would not beat them again.

"Come on guys!" Lithuania exclaims "We must make the house look perfect for Mr. Russia before he gets back home!" Lithuania was dusting to the portraits, Estonia was washing the floors and Latvia was busy making Russia's favorite tea for when he returns home.

They were listening to the radio, and the announcer said something that not only made the Baltic's hearts stop and grow pale but made Lithuania become cold as ice to the touch.

_This just in from station 136 on Russia broadcast!_

_About forty-six hours ago the country of Poland_

_was taken over and is now become Nazi-occupied Poland!_

"WHAT!" Estonia shouts as Latvia screams. Lithuania was in shock.

"Z..z..ZAT CANNOT BE!" Lithuania exclaims as he drops his feather duster.

_Poland is one of ze first countries zat is not _

_handed over by the united nations permission._

_Adolf Hitler, leader of ze Nazi party have conquered _

_the Polish soil and all its citizens are being evacuated._

_But half of the citizens went missing the night before,_

_we will have more information about the matter soon._

Lithuania was in panic. His hands were cold and clammy, his heart was beating faster and he was pale from head to toe. He ran out of the room.

"Lithuania wait!" Estonia shouts at the speeding nation, Latvia watches him go.

"This is not good!" Latvia says, "What will we do!"

" I am not sure, but I am concerned about our futures now!" Estonia says.

The door broke down and soldiers came into the house. Estonia and Latvia screamed as they surrounded them and pointed their guns at them. The soldiers were in green uniforms and had the swatzika signs on their backs, the two nations knew immediately they were Hitlers army.

A man came in front of them. He began to speak.

"I am general Alois Heinsvorth!" He says, Alois stood tall and even though he is human, he terrified the two countries "In ze name of our Fuhrer we here by declare ze countries Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia as now part of German territory!"

The soldiers knocked the two nations on the ground and cuffed their hands and start leading them outside.

"YOU CANNOT DO ZIS!" Estonia screeches as tears of fright pour out his face "I DEMAND TO SEE MY LAWYER!"

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Latvia cries as well. The two of them were suddenly kicked in the stomachs and were roughly pushed into a truck at the back. Alois steps out of Russia's house to look around. He knew something isn't right.

"General Heinsvorth!" says a Nazi member "We cannot find Lithuania sir!"

"What!" He says "How! Russia own the three Baltic's and Lithuania is one of them! Search the house! Tear it up if you must!"

"Yes sir!" a group of soldiers went into the house. Alois takes out a cigar and cuts off the end of it, he gets a match and goes to the back of the truck where Estonia and Latvia were at.

"Where is Lithuania?" He asks calmly to the countries. Latvia was angry.

"WHY SHOULD WE TELL YOU, YOU CREEP!" Estonia was shocked.

"Latvia be quiet!" He whispers to the boy. Alois goes near Latvia and grabs his chin. Latvia was scared by the mans dark expression, his dark eyes were piercing into Latvia's soul.

"Because" Alois says quietly but made Estonia and Latvia's blood run cold "The three of you, and all the other nations around ze vorld will become part of an incredible era. Where you shall become one vith mother Germany."

He turns to see Estonia. He takes his match and slits on Estonia's chin and it was lit. He takes to his cigar in his mouth and lit it. He sucks it in and lets out a giant smoke cloud and Estonia and Latvia coughed from the toxic air.

"And when we catch your friend...your fucked."

Lithuania dialed Poland's phone number and is waiting for him to pick up. He was shaking.

"Poland please pick up!" Lithuania begged "I have to know you are alright!" He shuts his eyes waiting, unfortunately.

"_Hallo bitches! Its like my voice mail picking up!_

_And If I am not answering you myself zat means I am_

_doing better things vith my time zen talking to a plain Jane _

_like you! LOL just joking! Leave a message!"_

"Poland! Its Lithuania! Please pick up are you there?" No one answered. Lithuania couldn't believe it! Poland was captured! He dropped the phone and it made a sound. A German soldier heard a crash sound and went down the hallway and see's Lithuania standing there.

"Over there!" says a soldier, Lithuania couldn't move and before he knew it soldiers surrounded him and pushed him against the wall. They cuffed his hands and dragged him away, Lithuania was still in shock to even care what just happened to him.

* * *

><p>Austria was preforming a song on his piano but couldn't concentrate. Hitlers party was in a week and had to find a song worthy of playing.<p>

"Zis is getting difficult!" Austria says " Hitler is expecting me to give my best performance and I cannot even come up vith a song!" He sighs and takes off his glass to massage the bride of his nose.

"I know! I'll play a song to help me figure out a song to play! Zat should help! But ze question is what should I play to inspire me?"

Austria heard a sound outside his window. He saw Hungary dressed in her uniform and some of her companions were with her, that meant she is training. Austria always admired that Hungary is so dedicated to train, she had such passion, such self discipline, and such spirit. He watches her prepare.

"Alright boys!" Hungary says to her men "Are you ready!"

"Yes boss!" Says one of her men.

"Just to warn you! We go easy on you just because you are a girl!" Says another man with a smirk on his face, Hungary had a smirk as well.

"That's just want I vant!" Hungary and her men positioned themselves to fight.

Austria had a sudden passion that sparked within him. As he saw Hungary ready to fight he thinks about he wants to fight against, Hungary was fighting against Prussia for his stupidity he began to think about what he was trying to fight. Alois Heinsvorth.

"I know what to play now." He says as his glasses had a dangerous shine on the tip.

* * *

><p>Hungarian Dance: By Brahms (preformed by Austria)<p>

Austria began to play the tune and as he played Hungary began to practice fighting. As Austria began to sweat playing the music Hungary flipped her men, ducked their punches and punched them in the jaws. Austria continued playing with much passion and Hungary let out her battle cries as she kept fighting. As Austria played the final note Hungary delivers her final blow to the mans jaw, Austria and and Hungary were both panting and sweating and were feeling both pleasure ,satisfaction and were feeling alive.

Austria smirked and fixed his hair and adjusted his glasses. He looked outside and see's Hungary sweating with four beaten men on the ground.

"Thanks, I needed that." He says as looks out the window.

Hungary was wiping her forehead, she looks at her defeated partners who were bruised and beaten.

" I hope it was good for you as it was for me." She asks the men, they weakly gave her a thumbs up.

"It was" They coughed and they fell uncocious.

**Woohoo chapter thirteen ladies and gentlemen! That was pretty intense between Austria and Hungary huh? Even though they didn't do anything...yet (smirks) and the poor Baltic's! What will Alois do to the poor trio? They suffered enough from Russia so Alois can't be any worse right? I'm sure they can take what he throws at them. Don't forget to review:)**


	14. Rise of Nazi Germany and Frances attack

**Last time on "Who Am I" The Baltics were captured by my OC Alois Heinsvorth and they are now Nazi occupied nations, and I don't want to know what Russia will do when he finds out _ and now we will return back to our favorite countries now.**

**I do not own Hetalia...I wish I did though**

"Alright gentlemen," England starts as he puts up a chalk board with their plans "If we ever want to locate Adolf Hitler and stop him we must have all the information we can get about him."

America had a big grin on his face. "And I know just the man to help us!" America gets out his laptop and sets it up on the table, it wasn't long before the nations, including France and England, recognized the creature in the screen who had the mouth like the gate way to hell.

"Fucking, fucking, fucking bitch."

The infamous potty- mouthed alien, Tony.

"Yo Tony my dawg how's it digging!" America says to the alien who was eating a hamburger.

"Great" France says sarcastically "It is good to see you again Tony"

England's eye twitched "You must be joking"

"Hey Tony!" America asks" Do you think you can tell us about this...Adeline Hinsler dude?"

"Adolf Hitler America" England corrects him.

"Ok" Tony says as he types it in. It reaches a video on you tube, America presses the play button and it starts.

_Adolf Hitler is the chief commanding officer of the Nazi army. After World War one when Hitler was a soldier in the military and Germany went through a depression this brave man stood up and spoke out and took charge when his country was at his worst._

"HE DIDN'T HELP ME WHAT SO EVER!" Germany exclaimed, the countries shushed him.

_He used his brilliant, persuasive skills to help us all realize that the reason why Germany was in that horrible state_...was_ because of the Jewish people._

The countries looked closer and could not believe what they heard.

"The Jews?" England says "What do the Jewish people have to do with Germany's depression?"

"Yeah, all I know is zat Germany had to make me clocks and pay me back after World War one."

Germany had a pain vein on his head and looked at France. "Believe I remember zat."

France looked back at Germany with a unimpressed look and huffed.

"Zey were terrible! You did a lousy job by the way."

"Oh bite me, and I do not mean it in ZAT way eizer pervert!"

_So fearing his mighty power the United Nations gave him the lands he demanded (giggles) and the lands that he gave him were non other than Czechoslovakia!._

The video shows a video of Czechoslovakia. He was dancing around with a tambourine with a group of gypsies, Czechoslovakia was not just Poland's neighbor he was also one of the birth places of the gypsy culture next to Hungary and Egypt. France saw Czechoslovakia and was already head over heels.

"THAT IS CZECHSLOVAKIA!" France exclaims as he blushed and points at the country on the screen.

"Correct, we didn't want Hitler to start a war so in order to appease him, we kinda sold Czechoslovakia out."

France looked furious. He turns to see the English man beside him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A EVIL THING!" He yells at England, England looked annoyed and looked back at him.

"Your the one to talk frog, you agreed to give Czechoslovakia to Hitler to."

"YEAH BUT NOW I HAVE ACTUALLY SEEN WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE I NOW REGRET IT!"

France looked at the dancing blonde gypsy on the screen and gazed at him. Czechoslovakia was so beautiful! He light, blonde quaffed hair moving around from him dancing, the way he taps his tambourine on his hips and how his pale, light skin is exposed from his shirt. France was enchanted, England on the other hand looked angry at France for some reason.

England coughed to get Frances attention "France" He says, France kept his gaze at the gypsy Czech.

The British man had a pain vain on his head now.

"Just look at him," France says in awe " That white skin! his blonde hair! Those enchanting blue eyes! And the way his body moves to ze music with that tambourine! If I had known zat he was Poland's neighbor and had met him when we tried to tell Poland about ze invasion I would have made Czechoslovakia a french territory in a heart beat! So beautiful Czechoslovakia, I want to lick him!"

The countries were disturbed. England was about to kill the french man.

_So anyways, now it turns out that Hitler has conquered Poland behind the United Nations back. And now he is taking over other lands, so suffice to say the shit has hit the fan. _

The video then shows a commercial.

"_Hola!" _It was Spain making his coffee shop advertisement "_Tired of the same old coffee? want something different? maybe even exotic? Then come by Spain's corner Cafe where I sell the best coffee, latte's and doughnuts! Spain's Cafe! I know how to give a good time!"_

The commercial ended and America was not impressed.

"I know how to give a good time?" America says raising an eyebrow "What is he a hooker?"

"Well at least we know what we are up against." England says, Germany stands up.

"No you don't" He says, the others looked at Germany and Italy looked at him with concern.

"What is the matter Germany?" Italy asked him. Germany looked at them.

"I know what Hitler is like. We were both soldiers in ze German military back in World War one, he is extremely dangerous he managed to conquer part of ze french territory. And after ze war he toke matters into his own hands and has become part of my government and he always."

Germany blushes in embarrassment " He alvays touches my buttocks for some reason."

"Irregardless Germany," England continues "We must fight him, we can all see clearly on how insane he is and he must be stopped."

Germany wasn't sure at first. But realized that people can be in serious danger so he agreed.

"Alvight," Germany says " We shall plan our attack tomorrow."

"AWESOME!" America shouts " I'M TOTALLY GONNA KICK ARNOLD HINZLER'S ASS!"

"ADOLF HITLER!" The countries yell at him.

* * *

><p>Germany was walking back to his house. He had to do something about Hitler, yes Hitler was a great speaker but he realizes that he is starting to become dangerous.<p>

"I cannot let zis continue" Germany thoughts to himself as he heads for his house "As a country Hitler has to be stopped before anyone gets hurt or has zier country taken over!" Germany walked and saw a hill that was part of Austria's territory, he had a funny feeling about that hill as it seemed...familiar to him. He started to have a bad headache, he was on his knee's and started to see something coming back to him. He was seeing a little boy in a black cloak running away crying from a girl in a green dress and a white apron who was crying also. He was back in reality, he was breathing heavily, he had cold sweat falling from his forehead., he got up and ran back into the house, but was greeted by soldiers in his house.

"Vhat ze hell!" He says but he was pushed against the wall. He pushes back and hits the soldiers, a fight broke out with punches, kicks and karate chops.

Germany had been fighting them off until one of them tackled him on the ground and puts his hands in hand cuffs. He was furious.

"UNHAND ME ZIS INSTANT YOU DUNKOFFS!" He yells, one of the soldiers stood in front of him.

"Mother Germany! In ze name of our Fuhrer you are here by ordered to be taken into custody and are here by declared Nazi occupied Germany!"

They take Germany into the truck and Germany's yelling and shouting was got silent as the truck rolled away.

* * *

><p>France was heading home. He had a grin on his face from a certain gypsy he saw.<p>

"Ah Czechoslovakia! The way your body moves with that tambourine bouncing on your hips to ze music! Oh how I wished zat I have known zat I was trading a angel to the Devil! Your beauty! The grace and elegance of a country and a gypsy!"

France was still day dreaming about the Czecholovakian gypsy nation. As he entered into his country he saw something from the distance, he looked far and saw it coming closer.

He went wide eyed in horror.

"Tanks!" He exclaimed, that only meant one thing one thing..war.

France ran as fast as he could to his city and before he knew it Nazi soldiers started to enter France. When they came in the started to attack the citizens and tanks were destroying buildings, France rushed over to where a Nazi soldier was harming a mother and her child. He punched him the face and turned to see the mother and child.

"You get out of the city as fast as you can to safety!" The mother picked up her small child and nodded.

"Oui! Merci!" She thanks him in french as she runs off. France see's other soldiers coming his way, then saw the general of the soldiers, Alois Heinsvorth. He was gorgeous to France but he was not falling for him at all. Alois spoke.

" France! In ze name of our Fuhrer! We here by declare you Nazi occupied France!"

"Hail Hitler!" The soldiers cheer as they bring their hand into the air. France smirked.

"Sorry," He says flipping his hair "But ze great nation of France vill NOT become Nazi occupied!" France had his rape face on and scared some of the soldiers "Because as a member of ze Bad Touch Trio! I occupy your vital regions!" France gets into fighting position.

Alois smirked and takes off his coat and gets into fighting position himself.

"You asked for it!" Alois says

"After you" France says, Alois throws the first punch but France dodges it and tries to hit Alois back. He missed it wasn't long before Alois knocked France down by sweeping under him, but France gets back up by flipping up and kicks Alois's face. But Alois had a trick up his sleeve, he toke some rocks from the ground and throws them at France's eyes and that gave Alois the opportunity to put France in a choke hold.

"Face it France, you VILL become one vith Fuhrer!" Alois says as he kept choking France.

France looks up at him and tries gasping for air, but smirks.

"On ze contrary monsure, I will NOT!" France kicks Alois in his groin. Alois falls over in pain and there was an explosion from a tank destroying a building that caused the city to be smokey, no one saw a thing. Alois and his men were coughing from the smoke and when the smoke cleared up, France was gone.

"Shiza!" Alois cursed under his breath, he looked at his men with a glare.

"FIND HIM! SEARCH EVERY PART OF THE CITY, SEARCH ZE ENTIRE GOTT DAMN COUNRTY IF YOU MUST!"

"YES SIR!" The soldiers answered and left, Alois wiped the blood off his lips.

* * *

><p>Everywhere around the world in England, Italy, America, and Russia they had their T.V.'s on. In England, England himself was watching his stories while sipping some tea, in Italy he was playing with his cat, America was watching the news and playing video games with Tony at the same time and in Russia he was in a crowd of people watching the televisions from the store window. The report came in.<p>

_We have breaking news! The Nazi army have just taken _

_over and destroyed Paris France! _

Says the news woman. England spat out his tea, Italy looked at the television in shock, America was in shock and Tony just beat him in the karate game but the alien looked up as well and Russia and the crowd were in shock as well.

_The Nazi army came into the country of France_

_where they toke over and destroyed everything._

_Thousands of citizens are leaving the country for safety _

_and the country himself France has gone missing._

"BIG BROTHER FRANCE NO!" Italy cries as his cat got off him. He was so upset that he didn't know the pasta he was making was burning in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"DUDE! NO WAY, IT CAN'T BE!" America exclaims, Tony kept looking at the screen.<p>

"Fucking bitch" He says as he takes a drink of his soda.

* * *

><p>Russia's people whispered to each other, while Russia was in worry himself. The snow kept falling from the sky on him as he began to think, blocking out the voices.<p>

* * *

><p>England stood up out of his chair and was wide eyed. France has gone missing! Was he captured? He was thinking about what happened to him.<p>

"No! It can't be true!" England said "France is stronger then that I know it!" The tea cup he dropped was spilling the tea and was staining his carpet. Each country kept looking at their T.V.'s and listened more.

_And now the Nazi leader himself, Adolf Hitler_

_would like to make a announcement._

Hitler appeared on T.V Italy was frightened by Hitlers intimidating facial expression, America and Tony were wide eyed, England looked at the screen, and Russia just perked up to listen.

"_People of ze vorld!" _Hitler says "_For years I _

_and many brave soldiers have been loyal to _

_our mother land! And for years we have been _

_fighting an enemy zat is causing zis vorld such_

_pain! Such sorrow and such misery! Ladies and_

_gentlemen! If I were to be successful into destroy _

_zose vermens of ze vorld all shall become one vith_

_MOZER GERMANY!"_

America was angry. He pauses the T.V. And gets up to put his jacket on.

" Alright Hitler! If you wanna play hard ball! Then get ready to fight a hero!"

As America leaves, Tony looks at the screen where Hitler is. He stared at it for a long time until he says

"Ugly like your mother." As he points at the screen.

* * *

><p>Italy cried his eyes out as he puts the fire out in the kitchen. As Italy takes the pasta out it was ruined.<p>

"It looks terrible!" He says " I would rather eat Britain's food then this!"

Italy continues watching Hitlers speech and was feeling sick. France was in trouble he had to do something!"

"Ah I'm to scared of Hitler to help!" Italy was horrified of Hitler already the moments he came onto television. He didn't know what to do, he felt lost. Suddenly he got up.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE AFRAID!" Italy shouts "I PROMISED GERMANY THAT I WON'T BE AFRIAD ANYMORE! AND BIG BROTHER FRANCE NEEDS MY HELP!" Italy starst to rush out the door.

"I AM COMING BIG BROTHER FRANCE!"

A few moments later he came back to get pasta supplies.

"Cannot fight an evil dictator on an empty stomach!" He smiles.

* * *

><p>Russia had a dark aura growing around him. His people had the same aura with the same evil expression.<p>

"France was supposed to become one with me da?" Russia says "Well it looks like I'll have to destroy those bastards with my overwhelming power, then they will become one with me."

* * *

><p>England knocked over his table with the tea in rage. He tightened his jaw, he had no time to lose. Hitler is going to far and has to be stopped now!<p>

He rushed out of his house to the hideout where the other countries were at.

"Francis Bonnefey! you better be alive you git!" He says to himself as he kept running.

* * *

><p>The city of France was destroyed . Smoke was coming from the buildings, the cafes and homes of the citizens were no more. France looked around and was devastated, He stepped in something and looked down, it was a piece of the national flag of France. He picked it up and held it close to himself, suddenly he heard sirens from different directions so he fled off as fast as he could to the woods and his there.<p>

**Poor Francis:( in history Hitler did order an attack on France. And now everybody was starting to get a wake up call and it looks like they won't for tomorrow to make battle plans cause they are doing it the minute they meet up, And now Germany is Nazi occupied and kidnapped! What will they do!Next on chapter fifteen! Don't forget to review;)**


	15. The reason and the miracle of life

**Hey boys and girls! First off thank you for the kind reviews:) and second I have challenge for you, if you guys can guess what holiday is like the wedding anniversary for France and England I will gladly make a one shot of your request:) and here is Chapter fifteen:)**

Switzerland was fighting practice dummies in his backyard. He has been practicing for hours, he was that determined to destroy the Nazi soldiers to keep them from coming into Swiss territory. Switzerland was huffing and puffing and sweating, he was on his knee's trying to catch his breath.

"It still isn't good enough!" He says "I need to train harder than I already am!"

He gets up and leaves the grounds. He takes a long walk until he spots the bench next to the lake, he decided to rest and sit on it where he was thinking for a long time.

"This is getting serious, Already on the news Adolf and his army have destroyed France and have made Germany Nazi occupied and whats worst is that they already conquered half of Europe."

He was starting to shake. "And whats worse is zat now Hitler wants my country too and take away Switzerland's neutrality!" He sighed "What am I going to do, what if I'm not strong enough. What if...I lose."

Switzerland hears something on the other side of the lake. It was Liechtenstein humming a tune, she stops as she see's a little white rabbit coming up to her.

"Aww" Liechtenstein says "Hello there! Where did you come from?" She sits down and takes the bunny in her arms, she had her picnic basket with her and reaches in it and grabs some lettuce and feed the little creature. Switzerland watches as Liechtenstein tends the little bunny, she looked so innocent in Switzerland's eyes, the way she smiles, how kind she is, and she made Switzerland change some of his point perspective's of life on how everything doesn't have to be a battle field and just have fun.

Liechtenstein giggles as the rabbit began to nibble on her finger a bit. Switzerland watched some more until he leaves.

* * *

><p>"HEYAAAA!" Switzerland screams as he beats up the dummies until they were all beaten to a pulp. He breathes heavily again, this he smiled as he looked around his training ground. He takes his gun and points it at a dummies head that wasn't beaten up yet.<p>

" Adolf Hitler, I hope you know what you are up against." He pulls the trigger and the dummies head explodes into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>Canada was helping Ukraine with the farming. So far he's managed to calm down the bulls, even though he got trampled by them in the process but got them into the grassland.<p>

Ukraine came out the house with a tray of two sandwiches, a cube of Ukrainian cheese and two glasses of milk. Canada smiled and went to the porch.

"You must tired from all the work" Ukraine says to a tired Canada "I really want to thank you for all your help today Canada!" Canada sat down and rubbed the back of his neck from the pain.

"Oh, no problem! I'm just really glad that I can help!" Canada takes a glass of milk and drinks it. He loved the milk.

"Ukraine this is delicious!" He exclaims

Ukraine smiles "Thank you! I made it with fresh milk! I wanted to make something special for us!" Ukraine's beasts came into Canada's direction and it made him blush. Canada was utterly flustered, Ukraine was a really cute girl but when her breasts swing that was it made him blush hard.

Suddenly, a voice came into Canada's head, a french voice.

"Psst! Monsiure! You like her no!" It was a mini France in Canada's head. When Canada was a child France taught him about sex at a very young age, and he told him the advice "When in doubt, whip it out" when he has those strong, sexual urges he should just unleash them and give himself to that person. The mini France is the representation of the unknown urges he was now experiencing.

"What!" Canada says in his head "Are you crazy! I just met her! And I'm not even sure if she likes me!"

"Ah nonsense!" Says the little France "Look at her! She is absolutely cute! And look at zose honkers! You cannot get a better deal zen zat! I know you like her!"

"Shut up!" He says in his head. Ukraine looks at the Canadian with concern.

"Canada? Are you alright?" Canada looks at Ukraine and was red with embarrassment.

"Ah..uhhh" Canada was stuttering. Suddenly they heard a horse whinnie in pain, it was a female horse that stumbled over and couldn't get up. Ukraine was scared as she knew what was happening.

"Oh no! It's Milly!" She exclaims "She's going into labor!" Canada looked confused as Ukraine dragged him to where the horse was.

"What do you mean?" He asks nervously, Ukraine looks at him with wide eyes.

"Milly is about to have a baby foal Canada! She was told to be due anyday for while and now it's time!"

Canada digested what the Ukrainian woman just told him and was in horror. They kneel down to where the laboring horse was.

"Canada! I want you to comfort Milly, I'll deliver the baby!" She says as she goes to Milly's end while Canada is where her head was. He began to pet her.

"It's alright Milly" Canada says as calmly as he could as he pets the horse. "Everything is going to be okay." The horse cried in pain, Ukraine was waiting for the head.

"Milly is starting to push!" Ukraine says, the horse was pushing for a while until something went wrong.

"Oh no!" Ukraine says "The baby is stuck!" Canada panicked, the baby horse was stuck and if they don't act soon both mother and child will die! Canada looked up as he saw Ukraine starting to cry.

She started to cry her eyes out "Oh what are we going to do! Milly and her baby will die if it doesn't come out soon!" As she cried Canada felt so horrible, just seeing Ukraine like this was making his heart twist. The horse gave another cry of pain and Ukraine continued crying, before anyone of them knew it something came over Canada, he stood up and for the first time looked seriously scary.

"Don't worry Ukraine!" He says to her, Ukraine stopped crying and looked up at Canada and was shocked by his personality change.

"Milly and her baby will make it out alive!" Canada stands up "You comfort Milly, I'll deliver this baby!"

"Canada!" Ukraine exclaims as she went to Milly's head "Are you sure! Have you ever delivered a baby before!"

Canada looked flustered but stood his ground "No, but there's a first time for everything and we don't have much time!"

The horse gave another cry and Ukraine knew there weren't any other options.

"Alright! But we must hurry!"

Canada was at Milly's birth canal and can see where the baby was stuck. There was only one thing he could do, he had no other choice and that calf has to be born now. Without hesitation, Canada sticks his arms inside the horse's birth canal, Milly gasped and Ukraine went wide eyed.

"Canada!" she says shocked "What are you doing!"

"I'm going to pull the baby into the correct position!" He says as he moves the fetus inside the horse "So when It's normal again Milly can birth it!" Canada keeps moving the fetus, it didn't take long before Canada moved it back into the normal position.

Ukraine see's the horses face and smiled in relief.

"Canada! She's pushing again!" She exclaims, Canada was glad and he begins to see the baby's arms coming out.

"Good girl Milly!" Canada says "Now keep pushing it's almost here!" The horse kept pushing, Canada was a bit disturbed at what he saw but he didn't budge and he saw the head.

"Almost there! Just one more big push!" Canada says to the horse and with Milly's strength she pushed. Suddenly something trampled Canada , he was on his back and he was seeing the sky that was colored orange, red and yellow. He looked at what was on his chest and it was a living, breathing baby horse, Ukraine cheered and had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Canada you did it!" She cheered.

Canada looked at the baby horse and saw it's curious black eyes looking at him, it licked his face and he laughed a bit. He looks at Ukraine.

"How's Milly?" He asked, he was a little hoarse. Ukraine looks at Milly and the now mother horse was getting up.

"She is alright!" Ukraine came over to Canada and helped the baby get off him. Canada got up and see's the new born calf tumbling, he smiles and he goes over to the foal.

"Hey there little guy" He says softly "Welcome to the world" He pets the baby and he see's Milly come over.

"Look! There's your mommy" He says to the calf "She really wants to meet you." The baby horse came up to his face and licks it again before it went over to its mother where she licked her calf. Canada was suddenly hugged by Ukraine who was very happy.

"Oh Canada thank you so much!" She cries "You saved Milly and her baby! You're my hero!"

Ukraine didn't realize that when she hugged Canada, he was in between her breasts and he was red in the face.

**Canada my hero! He just saved the day! And Switzerland has a reason to fight Hitler now:) Don't forget to review:)**


	16. Britsh operation: Find the Frog

**Hey! So in the last chapter Switzerland trained very hard because he now has a reason to keep fighting, and Canada became the hero when he delivered a baby horse and Ukraine say's herself that Canada is her hero, your getting close Canada:) now on to business!**

**I do not own Hetalia or it's characters, except my OC's**

America was the first to arrive at the hideout. He was waiting for the others to arrive, he then saw Russia and China come in his path.

"Hey!" America says as he goes to the duo. "You guys saw the news to?"

"Yes we did" China says, Russia nodded. "This is very bad, Hitler's Nazi soldiers are spreading like wildfire."

England shows up and looked worried.

"Sorry I'm late!" The man apologized " I got here as fast as I could!" America looks at him.

"Whoa dude, why couldn't you just drive here and you didn't have to rush." America exclaims, England stands up and looks surprised, he looks away.

"Well its just that..." England says but was interrupted.

They heard a loud sound coming from behind them. It was a red sports car that was speeding in their direction. They heard screaming and cursing from the car.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the voice "ITARY YOU F$%*ING CWAZY SON OF A B$#! IF RE SUWVIVE I RILL F*^$ING KIRR YOU! I RIRR SHOVE MY KATANA UP YOUW ## AND WIPPED OFF YOUW DICK AND FEED IT TO CHINA'S DWAGON!"

The nations were terrified.

"Duck and cover!" America screams as he and the other countries got out the cars way. The car stops when it made a twist and landed on the spot.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" England shouts as he got up from the ground and was covered in dirt.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WHO WAS DRIVING THAT VEHICLE!" China demanded angrily.

" I need to hire this person to be my suicide driver so he can kill my enemies with his careless driving!" Russia exclaims, the people that got out were Italy and Japan.

"Hey you guys!" Italy says happily as he got out of the car. Japan crawled out of the car and was in fetal position of the ground horrified.

"Italy!" England yells furiously "You could have killed us you pasta eating wanky faced git! What were you thinking!"

"I was just letting Japan's screams guide me! We managed to get from Japan to here in five minutes!" He smiled while America, England, and China were horrified. Japan got up but was still shaking from the horrifying drive, England went over to see if he was okay.

"Hey Japan? Are you alright?" He asks, Japan looks at the ground.

"I sar my whore rife frash befowe my eyes..." He stood up and had a weird look on his face and then turns to look at England, "It ras vewy bowing."

England smiled in relief "I'm so glad to hear that" Japan smiles back at him.

"Arigato Mr. Engrand" He says "Fow being so concewn about my reww being, and I have this."

Japan pulls something from his army suit, it was the love letter he received. England went pale.

"It is a rove rettew I wecieved fwom a secwet admiwew." Japan blushes, England was starting to grow more and more pale as he remembered the horrible trick he played on Japan with the letter.

"As rong as I have this by my heawt, I can get thwough anything, my fiwst rove..can you bereive it Mr. England?" He looks at the British man, who became hesitant.

"Ah yes that's wonderful Japan!" England exclaims as he starts to fuss with his green army suit and scratching the back of his head, "Congratulations Japan! I'm sure that your secret admirer is really nice!" England laughs nervously.

Japan holds the letter close. "I hope so, you know fow hundweds of yeaw's I rived arr by myserf. To be honest...I ras arrays ronery, this courd be my oppewtunity to finarry find twue rove. I wearry hope that I riww have the chance to find twue happiness fow once."

England now looked very, very pale with the feeling's of guilt and feeling like a total jackass.

"Sharr re go inside?" Japan asks, England stands up straight.

"Uh yes after you!" England suggest's, Japan went ahead of him inside the little tent. As England follows, China suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Ahh!" England screamed, "China you startled me!", England lost his mad expression when China gave him a cold stare that chilled him to the bone.

" There is a saying in my country from what Buddah always said to those who do bad deed's" China went up to his face. "Karma is a bitch, when you break Japan's heart karma shall come after you and unleash it's wrath that shall be ten times worse then the pain you put my brother through."

China walks away, leaving England speechless.

"Ok dudes! We have a major problem here!" America exclaims to the countries "The bad guy who's name I don't know or give a crap about about has like totally taken over Germany now! And now Germany is Nazi occupied but we got bigger problems then that! The crazy douche bag has like totally fucked France up and we don't even know if he's dead or alive or captured!"

The countries were worried while England's eyes were getting wider.

"What do you suggest we do?" Russia asks, America looks at him and smiles.

"Easy! All we have to do is search for France's body and recover it!" America says, everyone was in shock, England looked at the American with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"WHAT!" England yells, America looks at him.

"England, there can be a possibility that France might have died! I mean looked at what happened to his country! Hitler fucked him up big time there is no way he could have survived!"

England was furious at him. "I don't think so wanker! I known France since the beginning of time and I know he would not be defeated that easily! He may be cowardly at times but would not just let himself be defeated that easily!"

"Whoa dude calm down!" America tries to appease England "I'm just saying that INCASE he is defeated we should find him, and if he is dead.." England slams his fist on the table and made everyone jump.

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" England yells and it scared them, even Russia. Italy was practically in tears.

"Big Brother France can't be dead!" He sniffs "And Germany...If Hitler did make it become..." Italy tries to hold himself together.

"I know France is alive America!" England spat out "And for you to say that..."

"England, whats gotten into you man?" America asked "I thought you hated him?"

England paused. But stood up and looks at America, "That doesn't mean I want him to be killed America."

England grabs his backpack and puts food in it. Along with a sleeping bag and a flashlight. America and the others saw the British starting to leave the tent.

"England where are you going?" America asks, England turns around.

"I'm going to find France." He says, the others gasp.

"Are you out of your fortune cookie!" China exclaims "Hitlers men are out there and if they catch you , your country is doomed!"

"England, he's right!" Russia says, the others couldn't believe that the fearful country of Russia actually agreed with someones idea for once. But then Russia pulled out something, it was a sink pipe that was stained red.

"If you are going out there, I want you to take my magic wand just in case you run out of options if you are faced with enemies." He gives it to England who looks disturbed from seeing the blood stains on it. "This pipe has protected me from bad people since I was a child, It is my pride and joy and I want you to take It with you on your journey to find France." Russia looked worried while England was still frightened of the stains on it, and did not want to know about the history of how many people Russia killed with it.

"O! I have something for you to England!" Italy says cheerfully "I made just in case something went wrong!" England looked at Italy surprised.

"You did? Really?" He asked, Italy nodded, Italy pulled something from his coat that made England frown.

"A white flag!" Italy says, England takes it.

"Ah its..lovely Italy, thank you very much." England says unassured. Italy just smiled.

America looked at England with an unapproved face.

"England man are you insane! You're gonna get yourself killed!" America says, England just had a smug look on his face.

"America, I conquered many lands over the years, I was a powerful former pirate and I won many wars. No one messes with the British Empire." England gives a thumbs up while America looked worried but very disapproved.

"I never remembered you being this thick headed." America says to him, England looks at him.

"And I don't remember raising you to be a coward." America was shocked by England's words.

"Well I best be on my way, cheerio everyone." England waves at everyone goodbye, they waved back except America.

The others went back inside while America just stood there on the spot.

* * *

><p>England was walking through the woods, determined to find the french man.<p>

"I'll find you France, just hang in there, I'll find you and bring you back."

**Go England! So while England searches for France America and the others will be planning on how to get to Hitler and stop him. What will happen no one knows, find out on chapter sixteen!**


	17. Advice and Karma

**Chapter seventeen guys! So last time America and the other countries gathered together to talk about locating France's body according to America. That upset England for some reason and he decided to leave on his own to find the French man. What will happen to the others we will find out now.**

**Again I do not own Hetalia**

The countries were still planning a way to get into Nazi occupied Germany and stop Hitler. Unfortunately There was another argument caused by America on how Russia will attack the Nazi's, China will go in suicidal with his Chinese New Years fireworks he'll use to fire at the soldiers with him strapped onto the fireworks. Meanwhile Italy Japan will create tanks with stickers of the American flag on it and Italy will do nothing, and as America says at what he will do as usual...be the hero.

"Why do you always have to be so arrogant!" China shouts at America.

"Well obviously I AM the hero after all." America laughs while China scowls. Russia steps outside while Japan follows him.

"Mr. Wussia?" Japan asks, Russia looks behind him. "Awe you arwight? You seem quite twoubred.

Russia smiles at him "Yes I'm fine. I'm just trying to think about something. Say Japan you said you have a secret admirer right?"

Japan looks away blushing "Uh hai" He says shyly " It makes me mowe excited fow Varentines day."

Russia knew that the letter was fake, but he didn't want to ruin it for Japan since he looked so happy. Besides he was waiting to see Japans mental breakdown when he learns he was fooled and wanted to see Japan suffer before his eyes. Russia then asked him another question.

"Japan...what do you do for someone you really really like on Valentines day?" Japan loks up in confusion with the Russian man.

"I am not suwe, this is my fiwst secwet admiwew, why do you ask?"

"Because I want to show someone that I love very much how much I care. You know all my life I had to kill people to survive," Russia says and Japan was a bit shocked even though he knew of his countries dark history."So I never really knew how to show affection. For some reason I always make people afraid of me, I really don't mean to be cruel but... I feel like if I want to keep the people I care most I had to be intimidating just to make them stay with me. What can I do to show that I really love that person?"

Japan was puzzled but thought it over. "Reww" Japan starts " Why don't you twy to terr that pewson hor you feer. Give them a pwesent that shor's that pewson hor much you rove them." Japan looks at his letter he pulled out from his suit. "I know I do" he smiled again.

"I see" Russia says "Well I will worry about that when the Valentines day arrives, besides." Japan looks at him with surprise. Russia had a dark aura around him.

"If they reject my gift and love to them, I will crush their bones and turn them into dust and mount their heads on my wall." Russia says, Japan toke a step back.

"Ah..arwight..goodbye" Japan says as he heads back.

Russia continues to look at the night sky. He pulls out a picture of him and Lithuania, Russia was smiling and holding Lithuania while Lithuania was purple in fear but still tries to smile.

* * *

><p>England has been walking for miles on end. For the past six hours that he left to find France was a complete failure, he looked high and low but sadly there was no sign of him.<p>

"Where is he?" England says to himself "I know France has to around here somewhere. He has to be alive! I mean I know his country was bombed and all but It's still standing! He just has to survive!" England stops himself for a moment "Wait a minute! Why am I so concerned about that frog, and more importantly..why am I even looking for him in the first place!" He sighs. Suddenly he see's a watering hole where there was a mini waterfall, he felt tired and decided to take a bath.

He goes over to the pond and starts to take his clothes off. He looks at the pond again.

"You know, this pond looks like the water spa at Japans house." He stops as he remembers the fake love letter he gave him, he started to feel horrible guilt as he see's visions of Japan holding the Lavender scented love letter close to his heart. He had a frown on his face.

"What was I thinking, I wanted to win this war but at what cost?" He start's to undress and remembers China's words.

_Karma is a bitch, what horrible thing you do to someone will come back at you twice as hard and twice as worse! Remember that!_

England shudders at the thought.

"I do feel terrible for it! And I certainly don't want it to come back and slap me across the face! Wales, Ireland and Scotland already give me curses on a daily bases, I certainly don't need anymore of that."

As England already toke his coat and shirt off, there was something that was watching him.

Dun dun

England turns around to see where that sound came from. He shrugged and returned to undressing himself. The sound was back.

Dun dun dun dun

He turns around again. He was fully naked and nervous and he slowly walks into the pond. He gasps a little bit when he gets into the cool water but sinks into it.

Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Something came out of the bushes and England turns around and screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before England knew it he was glomped by someone and were both under water. He opened his eyes and saw the figure who had light blue eyes that were wide eyed with joy but were sinister. It also had long, light blonde hair that was floating in the water. England went wide eyed.

"FRANCE!" He yells under water but then realizes he couldn't breath. France held him tight as they both swam to the surface. They both gasped for air, England looked very pissed yet, for some reason, felt happy at the same time, he has found France.

"FRANCE!" England exclaims again, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FRO-" England was cut off again as France hugged him again tighter.

"ANGELETTRE!" France exclaims with joy "I am so happy to you again! I was certain I was a goner!"

England was in shock that France was behaving like this. His cheeks burned, but he began to relax and to his surprise he hugged France back, he had a smile of relief and was glad he found him. England snapped opened his eyes and went red from head to tow as he realized he was hugging France and was completely naked. So like his stubborn old self he pushed France off of him.

"Get of me frog! Do you realize that I'm the nude!" He shouts and France looks lustfully at him.

"Oui, and I must say zat working out really paid off for you didn't it?" France asked and England grew more angry.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" England asked as he covers himself.

"Well after ze Nazi's attacked France, I escaped in order to not be captured into ze forest. I have been here for hours in hiding."

"How did you survive?" England asks.

"Ze berries from ze forest...even zo I was chased by ze bears and almost eaten."

"You were stealing the animals food were you?" England says flatly crossing his arms and looked annoyed.

"...Survival of ze finised?" France answered scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, they heard voices from the distance. France was wide eyed.

"Oh crap! Ze soldiers!" France exclaims, England heard it to.

"Son of a tart!" England says, the footsteps were getting closer and England got an idea.

"France hold your breath." France was about to say something but England blocks Frances and his own nose. England toke a deep breath and they both went under, the Nazis came into the area.

"Where is zat french man anyvays?" One soldier asks looking around.

"I am not sure but ve shall find him" Says another soldier, suddenly he steps onto something. He looks down and see's a green jacket with pants and black boots.

"Hey! Come look at zis!" He calls out to the other soldier, he comes over as the soldier picks up the clothes.

"Vhat is it?" He asks, the other soldier looks at him.

"It looks like...a military uniform" He says "but vhat is it doing here in ze forest?"

He was studying the uniform. It was a while but then they stopped.

"We have no time for zis! We must find France to take him into custody! The more countries we collect ze more powerful our Fuhrer gets, don't you get it?" the other soldier nodded.

"We'll just leave zis here!" He drops Englands clothes on the ground "Come on! We have to keep looking for zat frog!" As he and the other left, France and England burst up from the water gasping for air. They looked around to see if anyone else was around.

"They're gone" France says, England looks at France.

"This is bad, these Nazi fellows are trying to capture all of us, and if that happens Hitler will end up taking over the world." England looks over and was pissed off " OH FOR GOD SAKE!" He saw his clothes all wrinkled and were stepped on by the soldiers. "Those wankers ruined my suit! I'll have to wash it! So now what am I going to wear!"

France thought for a moment but then remembered. He snapped his fingers.

"I know just ze outfit!" France pulls out his bag that he got before he left France.

* * *

><p>England stood in one spot unamused. He was wearing a pair of Poofy ,red pants with black boots, and was also wearing a dark blue cloak coat and was staring at his reflection and looked absolutely ashamed. France on the other hand look very happy.<p>

" Zere you go! Now you are in style! I always carry my military uniforms everywhere I go in case of an emergency!" France was holding England's other clothes "I have zese washed and dried for you in no time!" France leaves for a near by creek as England continues to look at his reflection in the water in horror.

" Well It's official" England says to himself "Karma is going to start biting my ass and I have a feeling it'll be worse then any curse that Scotland, Wales and Ireland throw at me."

**Well England if you do something that will hurt another person we have to own up to it. And if we don't, Karma is known to come after you no matter what lol. Thank God France is alive and well! But it will be a bumpy ride for them and the Allies and Axis as they try to find Hitler and stop him. How will they do it we'll find out soon:)**


	18. The sound of cruelty

**Hi guys, so for this chapter this is gonna be quite sad and I hope I do not offend anyone for this. But I seen a movie that had a lot to do with the holocaust and it was very powerful because of the pain and suffering they went through. So you guys might some tissues for this, and again I hope you won't be offended by this.**

**I do not own Hetalia**

Everything was dark, cold and empty. There was a cold chill in the air from the window above from being opened and on the floor where the moonlight lite it was dirty, unwashed and the was a rat or two that ran across. The room itself was the definition of hell, well it will according to the knocked out German who was starting to wake up.

Germany's eyes were slowly opening. His vision was a bit funny but was clear a few seconds later, he looked around in his surroundings as he gets up.

"Vhere am I?" He asks himself, he gets up and squints in pain as he positioned himself in sitting. He looked around around and see's the filthy cell he was in.

"How did I get here?" He notices a note on the floor near him ,he crawled over to where it was and picked it up. He began to read.

_Dear Ludwig, I must apologize for this. _

_It is not that you have committed a crime, but in order for you to become stronger I must keep you here in Germany while I exterminate those who are a burden on our society and will only make this world more unclean then it already it. _

_Do not fear, I shall destroy anyone who gets in the way and I shall rid of all the vermon who are a waste of life._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Fuhrer_

Germany crumpled the letter and threw it at the wall with outrage. He was standing up and clenched his teeth and yelled.

" DAMN YOU HITLER!" He shouted to the ceiling. He went to sit on the small bunk bed on the bottom and buried his head in his arms.

"Vhat am I going to do? I know vhat zat man is capable of! If do not get out of here soon who know vhat kind of hell he vill unleash and how many people vil get hurt!"

Ironically. As Germany spoke, something horrible was happening at that moment.

* * *

><p>The camp was full of people who were poorly dressed. They were thin as they haven't had a thing to eat, the men were in striped jump suits and were completely bald. They were lining up as a group of soldiers came in, following behind them was non other then the commanding officer Alois Heinsvorth.<p>

In the crowd there was a man with brown eyes and pale skin with a little boy on his side. The child was about six years old and clung to his father in fright, the man looks down on the little boy and holds his hands.

"I'm right here Bruno." The man whispers to him, the child nods and smiles a bit but frowns as Alois appears in the crowd.

" Everyone!" Alois shouts " As ve know you are abominations of our society!" some of the men clench their fists in anger while some were wide eyed. Alois continued.

"So ve brought you here to fix zat problem, so far we have strip you all of your dignity, humiliated you and even starved you." Alois looks at them with disgust in his eyes but had a smirk on his face.

"But now ve have finally found a way to deal vith you all! So in a single file all of vou shall go to ze very back! Now hop to it!" The men were lining up and the child still clung on to the man.

"Papa? Where are we going?" He asks, the man looks at his son with worry.

"Only God knows that son." They went to the back with the others and they saw a giant chamber. The man was suspicious of it at first, he suddenly see's two soldiers wearing strange masks carrying something. He looks closer at it as he still walked in line with his young son, he went wide eyed in horror as he saw a skinny arm fall to the side, he knew immediately where they were going. He looks down at his son and had to think of something quick, he takes his son into his arms.

"Bruno I need you to listen to what I have to tell you alright!" He says at the six year old

"Yes papa?" He looks at his father with confusion, his father was in panic and they were getting closer to the chambers.

"Bruno when it is our turn to go in the chambers run! They left the gate door open just around the corner, when you leave do not let them find you and find your mother." The toddler looks at his father a bit teary eyed.

"Papa I don't want to leave you!" He says, the father wipes his child's eyes.

"Hey no crying alright, remember no matter how sad you are, or upset in the darkest hour in life you must not cry. You must keep going." He looks at him and the child hiccuped. "Your mother needs you, so I want you to find her and get out of the country alright?" He pulls out something from his suit and gives it to him, he opens it and there is a picture on it. The boy smiles.

"America!" He says happily.

"That's right Bruno, America is the land of opportunity and the land of the freedom. And I want you and your mother to go there to have a new life..." He holds his son close to him "A better life." The child cried silently.

"Papa, will I ever see you again?" The father was silent for a long time.

"NEXT GROUP!" Yells a soldier and the father snaps out of it. He saw that he and the others were up next.

"Bruno! When I give the signal I want you to run as fast as you can through the gates and when you finally escape keep running and whatever you do, do not look back and do not listen whats happening here. You understand." Bruno nodded and they were close to the doors.

"Alvight suits off before entering!" The others were taking off their striped jumpsuits, as the father was about to change out of his, he looks at his son and says.

"Now! Go!" Bruno hesitates and nods he creeps through and was tiptoeing away. Suddenly a guard see's the little boy.

"HEY!" He says, the child looks up and was scared. Then two other soldiers came. "Get him!" He says, as the three come near Bruno, someone knocked their heads together. It was Bruno's father. He was punching the other guard and looks at his son.

"RUN BRUNO! RUN! GO!" He exclaims, the scared child runs away. He passed through the guards and was outside in the rain. A team of German Shepard's were after the child, the gate was about to close the gate, but Bruno slipped through and made it out.

Meanwhile, Bruno's father was being dragged into the chamber as he was stripped naked. He pushed into the crowd of men inside and they were shouting, there were echo's of "let us out!" and "please have mercy!" Bruno's father was in the middle, he looked around and saw Bruno wasn't here. He was thankful, now his son was safe, and that's all that mattered. The door was shut on them and locked, the lights went out and the people in the chamber started to panic and the man knew immediately what was about to happen. Outside on the roof of the chamber was a soldier wearing a gas mask holding something in his hands, the label said H7 and he opened the lid. Alois was standing near the chambers outside, he was about to light his cigar and the guard with the gas mask on looked him to get the okay. Alois look's up and nods, the soldier removes the cap and pours it in the hole, It didn't take long before screams of pain and terror filled up the chamber. There were blood shivering screams that filled the outside world, even some of the soldiers were quite disturbed, there were sounds of cries and banging on the doors pleading and begging and there were sounds of suffocation and falling against the walls.

Minutes later, there was a sound that was the most horrible and the most heart clenching. The very sound that made the soldiers that were standing near the chambers stand there with shock and caused some of the prisoners that didn't go into the chambers to have a tear roll down their cheek and made some hug each other.

Silence. Alois cut his cigar, light it up and took one sip of it and blew out a giant smoke cloud.

**My inspiration for writing this chapter ladies and gentlemen was "The boy in the striped pajamas" after watching the end of it when the chambers went silent after the gassing. I found myself in tears and I wanted to write this as in point form of what our favorite countries are up against and must stop. I found myself to be a little emotional writing this when I saw the movie and it really makes us think about how we treat each other now and what we don't ever want to happen again. And this will be the only time we will see Bruno, don't worry he will be back but he won' be in the story until the end. Don't forget to review.**


	19. Border conflict of Czech and Poland

**On the last chapter, Germany woke up in a cell and reads a letter from Hitler that he will make him become stronger. And we were taken to Auswitch concentration camp, were prisoners were taken to be killed, and my OC Alois Heinsvorth had a group of people gassed while a little boy named Bruno escaped while his father wasn't so lucky. Now I want us to get to reading on some characters we haven't read about in the last couple of chapters.**

They were looking at each other with hard, icy stares. Poland and Czechoslovakia stood face to face in a battle of wits, and clearly Poland would lose if he even had a thought that was none other than painting his house a bubble gum pink.

"Vhat the hell are you doing here earring!" Poland exclaimed "I thought I told you I never wanted to see your lily white gypsy face again!"

"Well excuse me Barbie but I didn't ask to be captured!" Czechoslovakia yells at the Polish boy in front of him. "Besides I never wanted to see your ugly Pamela Anderson face again either!"

Poland began to stomp his feet in frustration.

"Ah!" Poland shouts "This is so totally unfair! I scheduled myself for a manicure, pedicure and a facial and I'm gonna miss it because I'm in here vith you!" Czechoslovakia sighs and went to sit on the bed on his side.

"Vell I have important business to attend to but apparently some assholes sold me out."

"What business could you possibly have that is so important! I have corns growing corns on my toenails and they are totally gross!"

Poland was freaking out while Czechoslovakia was annoyed and a bit angry. He shouts at Poland to calm down.

"First of all it is none of your damn business shorty! Second I'm sure you can survive without a pedicure!" Poland sighs and crosses his arms and pouts. Czechoslovakia cursed in Czech under his breath.

"I cannot believe that they turned me like that!" He says angrily "One minute I was preparing for battle, then the next thing I know these men in green uniforms with a weird symbol on it came into my office and took me to this hell hole!" Czechoslovakia had a vein on his head from the frustration.

"You think your situation was worse, I was kidnapped by zis Hitler guy and he wanted me to sign an agreement to take over my country!" Poland says, Czechoslovakia looks at him with wide eyes in disbelief.

"You were taken by him to!" He asks "Did you sign it! Please tell me for the love of Christ you didn't!"

Poland looks at him with disgust. "Oh the hell I didn't! He told me that if my country were to go to him there were rules I have to follow! It was no malls! No saying "totally" and like "like" in every sentence! But there was a rule that like pissed me off more than the final season of Scrubs!..he said that no one is allowed to wear pink!" Poland gritted his teeth and clenched his fists "So I said to him "Like I don't think so byotch! Pink is my countries totally fab national color and it's totally gonna stay that way! So you can take this tacky paper and you know where to you know shove it!" I didn't even care if would let me sign it with the pink, sparkly pen with a mini hello kitty on top, pink stays!"

Czechoslovakia looked dumbfounded at Poland. He could not believe how dumb he was, but he was thankful that Poland wasn't stupid enough to sign Hitlers deal. Czechoslovakia brushed his hand through his light, fluffy, quaffed blonde hair in exhaustion.

"Well at least you weren't dumb enough to sign" Czechoslovakia says "and now we know what we are dealing with. Hitler took over my country as soon as he took me away, and I fear he will go much further then that if someone doesn't stop him. Poland.." Czechoslovakia was angry as he see's Poland looking at himself in the mirror and not listening. Poland looked at the blood and bruises on his face and panicked.

"Ah! This is balls!" Poland exclaims " I look more horrible than Lithuania when he caught the flu! And he looked like the living dead but now I beat the scales!" As Poland kept panicking and looking in the mirror, Czechoslovakia cracked his knuckles in frustration and was restraining himself from murdering his cell mate. He remembered something to calm him down, he toke his hands and did a meditation technique.

"Be one with mother nature" Czechoslovakia says quietly to himself "be in peace, be centered, all the bad energy shall calmly leave my body and spirit with the sound of serenity and tranquility." Czechoslovakia was smiling a bit as he began to calm down, but Poland screams again and that startled the gypsy man.

"A PIMPLE! AH I'M HIDEOUS!" Poland cried, and Czechoslovakia felt his murderous vibe returning again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DRAMATIC LITTLE BITCH!"

**Poor Czechoslovakia, having to live with Poland? At least now he'll know what Lithuania went through when he and Poland were still married. **


	20. painful memories and identities

**Hey ladies and gentlemen! So far we have now reached TWENTY chapters in my story! That is quite an accomplishment but I couldn't have done it without your reviews:) now on with the show!**

America was sitting on the dirt ground outside the mini camp looking at the stars. His mind was wondering about a lot of things, about the war that's going on, about Adolf Hitler, and mostly about wat England told him before he left.

"_And I don't remember raising you to be a coward" _America remembers, America was playing with his fingers.

"You're right" He says "You didn't raise me to be a coward. In fact, when your economy began to grow when you took over other countries when I was a kid you practically didn't raise me at all." America stands up and looks up at the star filled sky again, he had angry, yet disappointed look on his face.

"I really used to look up to you man. But when you took over almost the entire world you changed, you were hardly ever home anymore, and when I got older you began to treat me like a another one of your territories and taxed me and my people. You treated us unfairly, and we couldn't pay your damn tea tax!"

America looks down on the ground. America had a sad expression on his face, with each memory he had of England he felt a dark, cold lonely gap grow inside him with each minute.

"And what really hurt me, was that you never believed that I could do anything and expected me to be your obedient dog. And when I wanted my independence.." America paused, the cold wind passed through his body with the sound of the tree's whistling.

"_Come on America!" England spat out at the young America "It was cute for a while that you always said you would become your own country but now it is becoming quite annoying!"_

_The teenage America clenched his fists until they turned white from anger. America was being scolded and mocked by England when he has told him that he is going to become an independent country._

"_England! I'm finally grown up now! The least you could do is have faith in me that I can do!" England whipped his head to look at America with a glare._

"_YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT AMERICA!" England shouted while America moved back with wide eyes. England has never raised his voice before._

"_You have no idea of the hardships of being a country! You have to fight wars! Protect yourself from being invaded by bigger countries! You don't have what it takes America!"_

"_I do have what it takes! I'm becoming more powerful everyday! And I can't have you protect me all the time England!" America exclaimed. England was now furious, there was then a cracking sound and America was on the ground holding his cheek._

"_I forbid it! You will do no such thing and that is final!" England turns to leave "I got some very important business to attend and I expect you to still be here when I return." England slams the door behind him, America gets up with rage In his his eyes. He goes to the window where England goes inside the carriage and it wasn't before long it took off to a meeting, America then looks at a English tax collector taking money away from an American and pushes him to the ground and walks away laughing. America gritted his teeth._

"_That's it! I'm not taking this shit anymore!" America kicks over a table and knocks everything, including a picture of him and England when he was a child. He looks at it and his began to get teary, it wasn't long before he went on his knees and sobbed. He cried for a good ten minutes and wiped his eyes, he stood up and picked up the picture, he still had tears in his eyes but was angry._

"_I thought you believed in me" he says to the picture "I supported you in every step of your career, When your country got stronger and how you risen to the top. I was there cheering you on, but when I wanted to become my own country you just spat on it." America continued looking at the photograph. He was a baby in the picture, he was in his blue outfit with the red ribbon around his neck and England was laughing while holding the squirmy yet happy baby America. The two of them looked very happy together in the picture, they looked like a happy family, America knew that the happiness and love had faded away a long time ago._

"_The others were right about you. I didn't want to believe it but now I know that you're just a con artist bastard that was using me the whole time for your stupid economy." America looks out the window again and see's the American being helped by another suffering American with smiles on their face. America knew that this can't go on, and knew what he had to do. He looks at the picture of him and England, he turns it sideways and rips it apart piece by piece, he goes to the telephone and dials a number. It rings for a few moments and finally someone picks it._

"_Hey France, It's me, I need your help man I can't deal with this anymore...what I mean by that?...France...I'm leaving England, and I need your help to make me become independent."_

America was still looking gown on the ground. Until he heard a scream coming from behind him.

"America! America!" Italy screams as he rushes to him "We are being attacked!" America went wide eyed.

"WHAT!" He exclaims "You gotta be shitting me dude!"

"I am not shitting you! Help us!" Italy cries, America gets up and heads for the camp.

* * *

><p>Japan was flushed as he see's something quite unexpected.<p>

"Long time no see rice picker" Says the female ninja. She was wearing her mask again and her outfit changed. She was now wearing a bra like black leather shirt that had straps and showed her belly and top body saved for breasts. She was also wearing a thong like short short that was made in leather and she had leather boots that reached to the top of her thighs, she had her long sword out ready to fight. While Japan was still flushing from the memory from their last encounter from the little "incident" Russia looks at her smiling as he was impressed by her determination to finish him and the others off even though he would destroy her first. China comes out of the tent pissed.

"Just what the hell is going on he..!" China didn't finish his sentence as he saw the ninja woman in her revealing outfit. He did not look impressed.

"Oh for Buddah's sake! And I don't even believe in Buddah! It's official all the women are becoming whores!" The ninja woman looks at China and glares at him.

"Hey I didn't pick this outfit! My boss told me this is the only one available! I wouldn't have to wear this if the Jap didn't rip my shirt open!" Russia and China look at Japan with disbelief while Japan hesitated and was turning redder and redder. America and Italy came as fast they could and were huffing and puffing.

"Dudes! What happened!" America looks up and see's the woman and immediately blushing and drooling.

"Whoa!" America exclaims "Hello baby!" The girl looks over at America with a icy stare with a pain vein.

"First off I'm here for hentai right here and second don't call me baby!" America still had that goofy smile on his face.

"Rook I apologize for what happened but please do not bring my friends into our problem! Re have enough problems as it is!"

"Oh save it! You and I have some unfinished business to attend to so are you going to fight me or do I have to wait until you grow a pair!"

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh!" America was raising his hand in anticipation "I got a pair! I got a pair! Fight me! Fight me! Come on baby I'll show you a hero!"

She looked more disgusted then ever from the American's remarks that were coming from his mouth. She grew quite annoyed and decided to put an end to it by taking out her stars and throw them directly at him. Next thing America knew was that he was pinned to the wall with two stars on each arm and leg. The others knew immediately that this woman meant business and America was purple in fear that he almost got killed.

"Uh..why did you do that?" America asks nervously "Co..come on! Don't you want to be my girl? I'm a strong country and I would a first lady by my side?" America had hope in his eyes but the ninja looked at him with a cold stare.

"No, I will never be your first lady, and I won't fall for your lame ass American pick up lines that are the reason why women with low self esteem issues get into bed with pre pubescent ,immature dimwitted men like you and create genetically debased off spring that will continue the stupidity of your country in the American culture that will continue to make the world to continue to hate your guts."

She jumps over Japan to where America is to look at him in the eye.

" And if you even try that on me again I will make you MY girl." She seethes into his ear and America shivers.

Japan looks back at the woman. He had to do something before things get out of hand.

"Stop I do not wish to fight!" He pleads, she looks back at him.

"Forget it! We are going to settle this once and for all and there is nothing that will stop me from-" The ninja fell unconcious to the ground as Russia stood behind her with his shovel with a smile on his face. The others just looked at him with disbelief.

"The poor girl looked like she was getting over stressed, I had to knock her out so she can rest." Russia says, Japan looks at the girl laying in front of him. He kneels beside her and picks her up, he moves her face to look at him, then out of curiosity he takes off her mask. He looked in amazement at her unmasked face, she had long, wavy dark hair with pale skin.

"Hey she's even cuter without that ninja mask!" America says , China kneels down to look at her.

"I don't know the women from my country can surpass her, her feet are to big, I think they are about size eight."

"She looks so peaceful" Russia says "she reminds me of Anastasia when she died beside her sister, she looked so happy in last moments."

Japan continued to look at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, until he saw something fall from her pocket in her sword case. He picks it and opens it, he realizes it was her wallet.

"Everyone, I may have a clue of who this person is." Japan says, he see's her ID to identify her.

"Her name is...Carey Micheal's, she is a secret agent of the military working for the government and she is from... Canada." America and others were dumbfounded.

"Where ?." America says

"Say whaaa?" Italy says

**Now we know who the mysterious ninja woman is, her name is Carey Micheals who happens to be a an agent for the Canadian government. Now the question is why is she after Japan? And who ordered her to do it? Tune to chapter twenty one to find out:)**


	21. Hitler's fear and battle of Switzerland

**Howdy! So now we know who the ninja woman is, and now we shall return to Hitlers diobolical scheme!**

In the board room of Berlin, Hitler was mapping the next attack. He was planning on trying to take over the next part of Europe, so far he has conquered France and had bombed parts of England and he already has central Asia to be on his side for the battle. There was a sudden knock on the door, Hitler looks up.

"Enter" Hitler says, the door opened with a squeak and it was Alois Heinsvorth who came in. He had a triumphant smirk.

"Mein Fuhrer, we have exterminated about twenty three this week, it won't be long before they are all exterminated and the world is purified."

Hitler looks up pleased. "Vonderful Mr. Heinsvorth, so far we have conquered almost half of ze vorld, and now my troops are heading to the next land." Alois raises in eyebrow in confusion.

"And vat place is that you speak of?" Hitler stands straight.

"Italy." Alois blinks a few times, then bursts out laughing. He laughed so far that his faced turned red from lack of oxygen, tears were streaming his cheeks from his gut hurting so much and he was coughing. He stood up and wiped his face.

" Mein Fuhrur! I mean no disrespect but Italy! Come on! He is a weak country what can he possibly offer Germany?" Hitler walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder with a dark expression.

"Do not under estimate that country general," Hitler says to him "There is a very good reason why I am spreading my vision to the Italian government as soon as possible." Alois still looked confused. Hitler lets go of his shoulder and walks to the map of the world.

"You may not know this general, but the country of Italy was once a very powerful nation once upon a time. Do not forget that he and his brozer Romano of Southern Italy are the grandson's of the Roman empire that had many resources, power and control." Alois remembered immediately about the Roman empire.

"Of course!" Alois exclaims "The Roman empire was pretty powerful back then wasn't it?"

Hitler nods "Indeed and the Roman empire did not just conquered lands. It also has a history of bloodshed during the times of gaining power. Romano has a temper, even though he can be a coward like his brozer, but Northern Italy has a dark side we must watch out for." He says in a serious tone while Alois looked like he would burst out laughing again.

"I have seen Italy when I went into the, he looked innocent as he drew pictures, completely ignoring his surroundings. But I know that with someone as sweet looking as Italy, he also has a dark side hidden away within his soul, he was bullied since the beginning of time itself and if pushed to his limit with one false move or word he will crack and unleash his wrath upon anyone who stands in his way!" Hitler clenches his fists with worry while Alois looked emotionless as possible.

"But now we have important business! In a few days is the dinner party in my honor, and everything must be perfect, will Austria be preforming at my party Alois?"

"Yes, it was an invitation that he could not refuse, he is just dying to preform for you." Alois smiled.

"Excellent, It will be a more honorable. I was born in Austria and to have the classy, elegance of my heritage come to preform his musical talents will surely increase the good reputation of my army. And after the party is when I shall take over the world, but I would not be able to do it without my partner in crime." Hitler smirks as he was thinking about who it was.

"I shall be on my way then Mein Fuhrer?" Alois asks, Hitler turns and waves his hand to signal him to leave.

"Yes, yes we must get ready." Alois bows and leaves the room. Hitler returns to his map.

"Not only have I sent my army to Italy already, I decided that tonight is when I invade my next territory. A certain...Swiss territory." His hand was over Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

Meanwhile outside Hitler's office Alois was still walking. He stops when he is far away from his bosses office, he suddenly bursts out laughing."Italy! A threat! Yeah right! And France and England will make peace with each other!" Alois stands up straight and brushes himself off. "Ze party shall be quite interesting with Austria present, now the question is...will SHE be vith him?" Alois starts to remember the girl he met at Austria's house. He remembered her flustered face with her long, light brown hair portioning her doll like face. Her giggling when he introduced himself and what he remembers the most about her...was her smile as her green eyes lit up. He smiled and lit up his next cigarette.

* * *

><p>Switzerland was walking around today in his back yard looking at the scenery. The field of Switzerland was being blown gently in the wind, everything was beautiful.<p>

"It is so beautiful, Switzerland...how I would do anything to keep it that way." He closed his eyes as he slowly breathed in the fresh air of the neutral territory, how he loved the peace that Switzerland offered.

It suddenly ended when he hears screaming from the distance. He runs to where it was coming, it didn't take long before he reached his town and a crowd were staring in horror at tanks and soldiers coming their way. A soldier takes out his speaker phone and shouts into it.

"Switzerland! In ze name of our Fuhrer! You shall be hear by become Nazi occupied Switzerland!"

Switzerland went wide eyed in horror and clenched his fists in anger. This couldn't be happening, he knew that they would be coming at some point but he didn't think it would be this soon. Suddenly Liechtenstein was in the crowd where Switzerland spotted her, she was in fear of what was about to happen as the army drew near. Switzerland had a dark expression on his face and pulled a walky talky out from his pocket, he knew what had to be done.

"It's time, prepare the army as ASAP" He says, he puts it away and then pull's a gun out from his pocket. He locks and loads it.

"You should know better than to trespass onto Swiss territory, and I shall kill you until you are all dead."

He look's down at the crowd again and see's Liechtenstein who was still afraid. He had a concerned look on his face.

"_They won't invade Liechtenstein, I'll make sure of it."_

**Chapter twenty one! Switzerland is about to kick some ass just like always cause he is an epic country! And Hitler thinks Italy is a threat? Hmm suspicious since he is a dangerous as a box full of kittens.**


	22. Desperation and pissed off Red heads

**Hello again my history, yaoi, comedy and romance loving fans! I noticed that my chapters are a bit short but rest assured future chapters will be much longer, if I don't stay up late and end up falling asleep on my computer cause that would be a fail. Now That we have seen the others backgrounds It's time we go back to the two main people of the story. Leave Hitler aside and we go back to our favorite countries...Italy and Germany.**

Italy couldn't sleep at all last night. He was to worried about everything that's going on with Hitler and the scary ninja girl, now discovered as Carey Micheal's of the unknown country of Canada, who might have killed him and the others in their sleep if they haven't tied her up in a chair. He was the first one up in the morning which was very rare since he would like nothing more then to sleep all day and do nothing. It was seven in the morning and the others were still sleeping , while Italy was sitting outside on the roof, he was in deep thought from worry about his friend.

"What will I do? Germany is in trouble and all of my friends are being taken away!" Italy was startled by the purring sound of a kitten coming near him. It looked up at Italy with green orbs sitting beside him, Italy smiled.

"Hello there little fellow, where did you come from?" He picks up the gray kitten and starts petting it and it starts to pur louder. Italy looks down with a frown on his face.

"I am pathetic" he says softly "What can I do? All my life I was a coward, a big crybaby and a loser."

Italy starts to remember the times where he was picked on by others and cry later on. All the times he cried out for Germany's help. Italy began to feel more and more ashamed of himself with each memory passing through his mind. Then something else came into his memory.

"_Italy" _Says a boys soft, spoken voice, Italy looks up surprised.

"_I will return to you someday, I will always be with you...always be with you"_ The voice fades away and Italy had tears coming down his cheeks with a smile.

"Holy Rome." Italy softly says, he lays back on the roof to rest for a while. He went into a deep sleep in a matter of a few minutes

_The field was being blown into the wind softly. The little girl wearing a green dress, white apron and white bandana was staring into the little boys eyes with sorrow. Her tears fell down her cheeks and the boy takes his hands to wipe them off her face, he looked into her eyes with love and devistated. He leans down near her face, he closes his eyes and she did hers, their lips touched each other. Each had savored the moment they had, they eventually parted and as the girl opened her eyes._

"_Italy" Germany says softly._

Italy shot up and was wide eyed and was breathing heavily. He brushed his hand through his hair as he looked around. He heard voices from under him, it was coming from the hideout. He climbs down and heads on inside. As he enters he see's the others circling Carey on the chair.

"Alright" Say's America " we want answer's, who are you? Who do you work for? And why are you after Japan when Japanese men obviously have the smallest junk in history?"

"Fuck you America!" Japan exclaims, Carey just looked up at them, she knew she didn't have a choice in any of this. She sighs in defeat.

"Alright, I'll talk."

* * *

><p>Germany was sitting on his bed with his head on his hands. He didn't sleep a wink all night after reading that letter Hitler left him in his cell.<p>

"Mein gott," Germany says "Zis is a nightmare." Someone was coming into the cell room. Walking step by step was a short man this tall and lived over there (I'll give anyone a cookie if they figure out the joke) there stood the man that made Germany's blood boil and urge to kill increase.

"Good morning sunshine" Hitler says to him "Did you sleep well?" Germany, who was holding a metal cup, was about to throw it at him.

"GET AVAY!" Germany yell's angrily as he threw the cup at the metal bars where Hitler stood behind. Hitler drew back from surprise.

"Now now Ludwig, I know you are terribly upset by this but rest assured I have a good explanation."

"And what explanation vould you have for this!" Germany growl's, Hitler smiles.

"You will love this, I have ze perfect solution!" Hitler exclaims, Germany looked confused. "I have come up vith a brilliant plan to eliminate ze vermen once and for all!"

"What vermon are you talking about?" He asked, Hitler takes a poster out with a smirk and show's Germany a picture that made his eyes almost pop out and his face almost red from anger.

"Ze Jew's my dear Ludwig, zos filthy bastards must be exterminated."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS MAN! I TOOK JEWS BUT TO CALL THEM FILTHY VERMONS! EXTERMINATE! THE HELL'S UP WITH THAT!" Hitler looks down to the ground with a dark expression.

"Ludwig..remember World War one?" Hitler asked, Germany looked at him funny.

"Ja? Vhat does zis have to do vith ze Jew's?" Hitler was silent for a moment.

"Zere vere Jew's in our military during zat time. Hitler remembers when he was a soldier during the horrible battle

_He was with other soldiers that were Jewish decadent that fought beside him. Hitler was shot in the leg and was injured, he cried out for help as enemy soldiers came closer to him but as he cried out the Jewish soldiers just kept running without even glancing back at Hitler. He still remembers his cries for help._

"_VAIT! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! HELP ME! PLEASE!" The enemy soldiers captured him and took him away. He was in a dirty cell and was filled with anger and sorrow, he kicked the wall's and one of the books that were put in his cell fell. The pages were blank and that captured his attention very quickly, he picks up the empty book and grab's a pen and begins to write ._

"_Mein Kampf, by Adolf Hitler" Hitler wrote, and here on then he continued writing throughout the night._

Germany just looked at him with disbelief. He always thought Hitler was crazy but he isn't, Germany now see's that this man was a dangerous lunatic.

"VHAT! YOU VANT TO EXTERMINATE THEM BECAUSE OF ZAT INCIDENT!" Germany shouts.

"Yes Ludwig! And I do it again!" Hitler shouts back, causing Germany to withdraw away, "Do you have any idea ze hell I have been through in those enemy camps because those Dunkof's left me there! Jewish people are selfish people Ludwig! They do not care about anyone but themselves and zeir money!" Hitler grab's Germany's shirt from the bars and looked at him straight in the eyes.

" They must be destroyed before zey make ozer people suffer! Remember what happened after ze first war! We had to pay back France almost ze entire money Germany had! And you vere forced to make cuckoo clocks for zat perverted man Ludwig! CUCKOO CLOCKS! FIVE HUNDRED AND SIXTY FIVE EACH! And because zose filthy Jew's took our money away during ze war! ZEY MUST BE DESTROYED!"

"Crack!" The room was silent. Germany was free with his arm in the air, Hitler on the other hand was holding his face as he stared at his country with wide eyes.

"Ludwig!" Hitler said shocked

"Hitler!" Germany growled dangerously "Call. Zis. Off. Now! I refuse to let you hurt innocent people do you hear me!"

"INNOCENT!" Hitler yells, his face was a crimson red with a tear rolling down his slapped cheek. "ZEY ARE NOT INNOCENT LUDWIG! THOSE JEWISH BASTARDS LEFT ME BEHIND AND I COULD HAVE DIED! SO IN THE EYES OF THE LORD! THAT MAKES THEM AND ALL JEWISH PEOPLE GREEDY PIGS AND ATTEMPTIVE MURDER'S!" Germany was shocked by his reaction. He has never seen him so furious before and now he knows that Hitler means business. Hitler straightens up and fixes his hair.

"Don't worry Ludwig, zose Jew's will not poison you any longer, they shall be out of our lives soon enough. I shall free you from their evil spell...including that Italians spell." Germany looked up shocked.

"Vhat!" Hitler looks at him again.

"I see how you look at that Italian idiot Ludwig! You may look at him with disgust in public but deep down inside you admire everything about him! Admit it! You are in love with him aren't you!"

Germany was red to the face from what Hitler said.

"I do not! I mean yes I admire him but LOVE! How can I?" Germany looked away embarrassed.

"Ludwig! Do you have any idea that that man is manipulating you! He is dangerous!" Hitler exclaims while Germany looked stupified.

"Have you been sniffing gasoline? Italy is harmless! A pussy yes, a wussy yes, a complete coward yes, so why is he a threat to you?"

"Because everyone has a dark side Ludwig. If his idiot brother Romano has a temper just imagine what would happen if something set Italy off? I'm telling you one of these days he could become as dangerous as Russia!" Germany was practically in tears holding back the laughter.

"That is why I sent my troops to go after him before that happens...and when he is caught." Hitler had a sick smirk on his face as he used his finger to stilt across his throat, that gave Germany the sick mental picture of what he plans to do.

"Goodbye Ludwig" Hitler turns and walks away and Germany began to shake his cell.

"HITLER! COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Germany shouts but Hitler continues to walk away. When Hitler exists from the cell room he had his dark smile on his face.

"Soon ze vorld will belong to me, and me and Germany will rule this vorld together with an iron fist!"

Germany kicked his wall and sat back down on his bed. He was filled with frustration, anger, devistation and most of all...sadness.

"Vhat am I going to do! Not only is my country in danger but Italy is to! I feel so weak!" Germany buried his head in his arms.

* * *

><p>I the highlands in the afternoon was the fresh green field with healthy, long haired cows with strange horn that tended to their own business eating the grass, the sky was grayish but it still was quite nice out. On the hill next to a lake was a man smoking a cigar, he had short, choppy red hair with thick eyebrows to match, he was tall, well built and had lime green intimidating eyes. He was wearing a blue military uniform with two white belts crossing each other making an X on his chest. He puffed out smoke after smoking the cigar, he looks out at the lake looking serious but calm.<p>

"Lochness is so beautiful this time of year." He says with a thick accent. Suddenly he hears a noise, he looks up and see's air crafts coming across the lake and started dropping bombs. He dropped his cigar and was wide eyed with a wide jaw to match.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouts as they continued to bomb the area. He ran as the bombs came near him, as he ran he accidentally slipped off the edge and fell into the lake. He rises up from the water catching his breath and as he see's the airplanes bombing in his direction he dives down deep into the lake. The bombing lasted for ten minutes as it hit neighborhoods, towns, schools and homes, soon after they left.

Back in the lake something was rising out of the water. A gigantic creature was coming out, it was over thirty feet high with a long slender neck, it was dark green and it had black beady eyes looking concerned. On the creatures back was the red headed man who gasped for air and coughing, the creature looked back at him and it turned its long neck so it was face to face with him. It licked his cheek and the man petted the creature.

"Thanks Nessie, that's my good girl" The man looks out and see's that the land was destroyed. The long haired cows were dead from the attack, and far back from the hill he saw from being lifted into the air on his pets head that the towns were destroyed and many people were hurt. He was furious and he grinned his teeth. The creature set him on land and that's when he lost it.

"Oh when I get my hands on those Boghoppers they will wish they were never born!" Suddenly the creature spotted something and pointed the man to its direction. He went over to what his pet pointed at and saw it was a flag that came off one of the planes. He was in shock as he saw the Swastika symbol and knew immediately who was responsible.

"Oh Hitler you messed with the WRONG highlander!" He rips it apart and was breathing heavily. The creature came to him and rubbed against him in comfort, he petted her in return.

"Don't worry Nessie, they won't get away with it I pomise." Then he turns to see the audience.

"Oh by the way, nice to meet you all I'm Scotland, and this big beautiful girl is my pet Nessie, also known as the Lochness monster for some of you who don't know, now if you all excuse me I'm going to go kick those Nazi's balls in and make them wish they were never born" Scotland tleaves

**Yes a long chapter! And as a bonus I added Scotland in it to make up for the short ass chapters for a while and Nessie:) hope you all like it:)**


	23. Escape, heated moment and the teacher

**Hey guys! So on my last chapter we see that Carey Micheals is being held captive by the others to get answers to why she is after Japan and maybe get answers to what is going on. And as a bonus to really make it up to you guys I introduced Scotland along with Nessie since you are all fans of him (not to mention he is a total hottie in the fanarts!" and the reason why the Nazis attacked him was because in WW2 Scotland, who was unfortunately beside Britain, was bombed so it can become Nazi occupied but no worries guys if you studied history Scotland will win. Sixty British soldiers went into Scotland to invade it, those poor sixty soldiers did not return.**

**Ok heres chapter twenty three:)**

Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia were behind bars. They just arrived only the other day and when they arrived they were shoved, kicked and abused into the cells. Neither of the scared men knew where they were.

"What is this place?" Lithuania asks while the other two Baltic's were looking around. Their clothes were torn from being physically attacked from the soldiers that took them to the hell hole they are now in.

"I do not know" Estonia adds as he brushes himself "But it is so creepy here! I want to get out!"

"Me to!" Latvia says "How do we escape?" Lithuania was starting to think. They heard a sound coming from five cells ahead of them.

" Augh! Do you really have to do that!" yells a mans voice with anger "Do you honestly think that this is the perfect time to have a facial! And god knows I don't want to know what that stuff is on your face!" Soon another voice yells.

"Hey! They took away my leisure time at the spa so now I'm making up to myself by treating myself to my own spa day so to bad for you loser!" Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia went over to see where those angry voices were coming from. They were shocked to see a light, blonde hair gypsy and another man who had his hair tied up in a pony tail with a brown gunk covering his face that was beginning to dry.

" I swear if that stuff on your face is rat crap you are not coming anywhere near me got it!" The tall man said while the short man crossed his arms.

"Like do you think I would be stupid to actually do that! And as for your opinions,I don't give a rats ass!"

"Well your face smell's like it!" He yells back, as the two continued to argue, the blonde man with the brown facial mask saw something on the corner of his light green eyes. They went wide immediately as he recognized him.

"Lithuania!" He exclaims and pushes the tall man out of his way, which made him more angry.

"Hey! I am talking to you!you hloupy bastard!" He seethes.

"Lithuania its me!" Lithuania didn't know who it was at first, until the blonde man removed his facial mask. Lithuania and the rest of the Baltic's were shocked.

"POLAND!" They exclaimed in shocked, Lithuania was smiling big now.

"Poland! You are alright! I am so glad!" Lithuania cried in joy.

"No! I am not ok!" Poland says "it is horrible!" Lithuania looked at him in concern, the others did to.

"What! What happened are you alright!" Lithuania asked immediately. Poland was really upset.

"Everything! Being taken away from my precious pony! Then being dragged by a short man with a stupid mustache! But like to make things worse they put me in the same dirty cell with this guy!" Poland points at Czechoslovakia who takes out a cigarette and uses a match he kept in his pocket to light. He sucks in the cigarette and unleashes the smoke while Poland looked disgusted.

"You really are a pain in the ass you know that?" Czechoslovakia says in a calm tone. Estonia looked shocked as he see's him and pulls Latvia to his side.

"Latvia! Do you know who this man is!" He exclaims in the child's ear quietly. Latvia looked confused.

"Actually no, who is he?" He asks, Estonia was starting to get a bit edgy.

"That man is Czechoslovakia! He is a very serious man and being with Poland is a big problem!" He whispers more into Latvia's ear.

"Because they both hate each other! Those two had border conflicts with each other since 1918 and now is not the time for those two to be together in this serious matter. If they are fighting then the countries are still at a cold war with one another!" They both looked at the arguing countries from the cell far from them, then they turn back.

"And this is not good for Czechoslovakia either! Right now he is going something more serious and this war is just putting more stress on him as it is!" Latvia looks at him in question.

"Huh? Why? What is Czechoslovakia stressed about, it surely can't be as bad as being held captive by these jerks." Estonia looks back and forth to make sure no one was listening. He whispered in his ear that caused Latvia to be shocked and have sadness in his eyes.

"Are you serious! That's horrible!" Latvia exclaims but Estonia covers his mouth. He lets go and nods.

"Yes and Czechoslovakia has to settle it soon because right now he needs his army but he has to complete that task in order to do so. Latvia looks at Czechoslovakia still smoking his cigarette while his light blue eyes were closed. Latvia felt really sorry for him.

"...Poor guy."

"Poland!" Lithuania calls out "Do you know where we are?" Poland began to think about it. Czechoslovakia looks at Poland with a glare.

"Don't hurt yourself" Czechoslovakia says coldly, Poland had a pain vein but then remembers where they were.

"Oh I totally know where we are!" Poland exclaims happily, the others looked at him with a little hope, even Czechoslovakia who looked at Poland.

"WE ARE IN..." the others moved closer "AMERICA'S NEW JERSEY BECAUSE OF THE STENCH!" Everyone's jaws dropped. Suddenly there was a whack sound that filled the air and the Baltic's see Poland crouching down holding head where a giant goose egg bump was. Czechoslovakia had his fist up and was annoyed.

"You really are an idiot you know that?" He says flatly and he continued smoking. Poland looked at Czechoslovakia with a glare with tears in his eyes.

"Ow! That like hurt you bastard!"He cries out and he gets up and starts hitting him, which Czechoslovakia ignored since Poland couldn't hit hard and he just stood there.

"You are a big jerk Czechoslovakia!" Poland continued to hit Czechoslovakia until he left and kicked the wall.

"This is so unfair!" As he kicked, the Baltic's and Czechoslovakia noticed that when Poland kicked the wall, brown dirt was falling out. This made them wonder.

"Uh Poland?" Lithuania asked "Where did you get the brown stuff for your facial mask earlier?" Poland looked up to Lithuania.

"Oh that? I got it from the bars at the window. The wall for it seems weak though" Poland began to laugh "It almost looks like we can dig through the wall!" As Poland laughed the others were wide eyed and got an idea.

"Czechoslovakia, are you think what I'm thinking?" Lithuania asked the surprised Czech. Czechoslovakia smirked at Lithuania and nodded, he turns to see Poland still having a fit.

"Hey girly boy, start digging" Czechoslovakia says while unbuttoning his shirt. Poland stops and looks at Czechoslovakia in disbelief.

"Are you like kidding me! You can't possibly..." Poland stops as he went wide eyed when Czechoslovakia took off his white puffy gypsy shirt that revealed his top body. Czechoslovakia had a well built body with tone muscles, slim waist, a four pack and strong arms. He had pale white skin that looked soft to the touch, Poland continued to stare and Czechoslovakia looked at him funny.

"What the hell are you staring at? Get digging!" He demanded, Poland was angry again. Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia looked at the two were digging a hole with their hands as Poland was upset. It took them about four hours to dig, they usually stopped when guards came by to check on the five of them, Czechoslovakia and Poland sat by each other when they came so they won't see the hole. It wasn't until both Poland and Czechoslovakia went into the hole to continue digging for freedom, Lithuania asked them for one final request.

"Hey guys" Lithuania says, Czechoslovakia and Poland look back to see him. 'Tell Russia what's happening, I know he may be a bit mean about it and probably doesn't care about me-I mean us! But tell him that Hitler plans to take over his country! It is the only way we can save him." Czechoslovakia looked at him and smiled.

"Sure Lithuania, we'll tell him that." Lithuania was relieved.

"Oh bless your heart Czechoslovakia, good luck to you two." Poland shouts from the front.

"THANKS LITH!" Poland shouts as his voiced echoed " BY THE WAY! BEFORE I LEAVE I HAVE A CONFESSION! YOU KNOW YOUR FAVORITE STARWARS CUP THAT WENT MISSING WHEN WE LIVED TOGETHER! I SOLD IT FOR $20,000! THAT'S HOW I WAS ABLE TO AFFORD OUR VACATION IN FIJI! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT INCASE SOMETHING HAPPENS" Lithuania was dumbfounded as he tried to hold in his anger. Czechoslovakia looks at Lithuania with pitty and was dumbfounded.

"And you were married to him!" Czechoslovakia asked, Lithuania was shaking but Estonia answered him.

"They were for political reasons" Czechoslovakia looks back at Lithuania.

"You poor bastard, I would have taken the gun, pointed at my head and pulled the trigger if I had to marry him!" Czechoslovakia says his last goodbyes to the Baltic's and went into the tunnel. That's when Lithuania blew up.

"AHHHHHHH! I WILL KILL HIM!" Lithuania shouts and scares Estonia and Latvia who were now holding each other in fear of the now angry Lithuania.

* * *

><p>"France, is my uniform cleaned now?" England asks impatiently as he awaits for his beloved green English uniform and wanting to get out of France;s military uniform, no longer wanting to look like his enemy.<p>

"Oui oui" France comes out of the bushes with England's uniform clean and folded, "Don't need to get your undies in a twist, here zey are, good as new." France hands England's uniform over to the British man as he goes behind the bushes to change.

"Thanks, It'll be good to go back into my uniform." England says, France was waiting outside and tries not to go to where England was to see his Big Ben.

"I still do not understand why you do not want to wear my uniform, you actually looked good in it." France says, England stops for a minute but the huffs.

"I prefer my uniform anyways, a British gentleman is always wears dark colors in battle." England smirked as he came out in his English glory with his uniform. France looked away and pouted.

"Stupid Black Sheep of Europe" France got this sudden cold chill down his spin, he turns around to see a furious England with a dark smirk on his face and a dark aura to match.

"Excuse me? What was that frog?" France turned around nervous as he dared not look at England.

"Oh nothing!" France says quickly. They packed up their stuff and began to walk down the trail, they were traveling for miles until they stopped as France complained the humidity of the heat was making him thirsty, so they stopped by a creek. England went to put his stuff away and rubbed his neck and back.

"Alright, we'll rest for a while" England turns his head "And as for you-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" England screamed as he saw France completely naked. England looked like he was about to have a heart attack. France looks back confused at the other mans reaction.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" England exclaims, still upset.

"Uh not this again," France sighs "I'm just going to take a swim in the creek for relaxation," France smiles "Would you like to join me?" England looked mad now as he continues to not look but was turning a bit red.

"Like hell I will! Have you no shame at all? I know you can be vain and lustful but why must you always be this!" France looks back after he entered the waters. He was washing himself as he talked to England.

"I am France, ze country of l'amour I am all about ze passion, the romance and ze hot ,sweaty nights of..."

"STOP!" England exclaims as he threw a rock at France in anger. France rubbed his head and looks at England annoyed.

"Ouch! What was zat for!" He exclaims, England went over to him and was standing at the edge of the creek.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS! AND DO NOT GIVE ME THE EXCUSE OF "BECAUSE I AM FRANCE!" like seriously! You are more like a horny toad then a frog most of the time!"

France looks up at England and was ready to make England eat his words.

"You should talk my lord! You are more frustrated then I am!" England looked confused at France as he continued.

"You are always cranky and its not because of you being cocky most of the time. Admit you are sexually frustrated." France says with a smirk while England looked pissed.

"What! No I'm not you twit!" England shouts at him, France goes near the edge England was at and looks at him. England bents down as the showdown between them continued.

"Don't even deny it England, you don't vocalize but you body language everything, I should know,your body speaks to me when you are most frustrated from not having any sexual content."

England was now furious "MY BODY DOESN'T SAY A WORD TO YOU!" France smirks again.

"Yes it does, it says it all the time. Even when you refused to accept my marriage proposal due to ze suez canal problem back then I knew you wanted me."

England grabs France's shoulder with a deadly glare in his eyes, it honestly frightened France.

"To begin France let me put it as gently as I can...I DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU GIT! AND I DON'T WANT YOU! NOT AS MY HUSBAND, NOT SEXUALY AND DEFINETALY NOT FOR ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU JUST ABUSE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GAIN!"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" France asks, England continues to look at him.

"France! You don't love anyone, you just want to sleep with everyone you see that is attractive! And that's all you represent in your country! You may claim that you love someone but have you ever considered seeing your actions from your own point of view? And honestly.." England accidentally slipped into the water and fell on top of France. They were under water for a few minutes until they came up gasping for air, England came up shivering from the cold water while France was brushing his wet hair with his fingers.

"Nice going clutz" France says, England looked mad.

"This is your fault!" England says, France looked angry as well.

"Shut up Black sheep of Europe!" England was starting to strangle France as France did the same.

"Suck frog legs cheese eating surrender monkey!" As England and France continue to strangle each other they were moving all over the water. As they fought under water as well and it scared most of the fish away, but as they attack each other there was actually something inside them that was growing. With each strangle or slap in the creek the strong feeling gets stronger and stronger as they reached the surface. They weren't trying to kill one another as they grew tired, they were against the side of the creek where France was holding England's arms and was pressed against him while England was flushed from the fight and his arms were up against France's chest They didn't notice they were up against each other until they looked up and saw eye to eye, England pushed France away as he went up to shore.

"Thanks a lot frog! my clothes are wet !" England walks away to the nearest tree, while France just stood in the water where he was lost in his thoughts about what happened and wheat he felt.

* * *

><p>Hungary was cleaning the house for the day. She was excited that she will be attending Hitlers party that was two days away, she hummed a happy tune while sweeping. Mean while, Austria was looking at her from around the corner, he was nervous about coming out.<p>

"Get it together Austria" He says to himself in his head "remember why you are doing zis." Austria stood tall as he walked over to Hungary as she continued sweeping the hallways.

"Hello miss Hungary," Austria says as sophisticated as possible as Hungary looked up to see her boss.

"Oh hello Mr. Austria" She says happily "How are you this fine day?" Austria blushed a bit as he bought his hand out from Hungary's sight. In his hand was a piece of paper with line that he believes will guarantee to impress her, he clears his throat and began to read from his hand while trying to keep eye contact with Hungary.

"Uh..baby" Austria began to read "You..must be a broom, cause you swept me off my feet." Hungary looked at him with confusion.

"Mr. Austria how could I? I am not a broom, I have one in my hands and I hope I didn't sweep you off your feet." Austria was shocked that Hungary didn't get what he meant so he tried again with another line.

"You...you have something in your eye" Austria points at Hungary's eye and says "Oh never mind it is a sparkle" Hungary looked shocked.

"OMG I thought I cleaned my eyes well" She began rubbing her eyes to "clean" them off while Austria was starting to become more embarrassed. He had those pick up lines because Alois had the cool thing going and Austria noticed he was good with his words and he heard in America women go for men with really good pick up lines. He went to a website that says "Pick up lines"and went to write the pick up lines he thought would impress Hungary. But apparently not only were they exactly going according Austria's plan as he wished it would but Hungary was not understanding what he meant by what he's saying and frankly, she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Austria had to think of something quick because Hungary was leaving.

"WAIT HUNGARY! YO FORGOT SOMETHING!" Austria calls out to Hungary, she turns around and thinks for a minute and realizes something.

"Oh yes! I have to shop for a new dress for the party! I'll go shop for a suit for you to Mr. Austria! Well I must go now bye!" Hungary left as Austria just stood there and utter the last sentence of his line.

"You forgot me..." Suddenly Austria heard loud laughing coming from behind him. Prussia was on the floor laughing at the Austrian country.

"DUDE! THAT WAS AN EPIC FAIL!" Prussia was getting and still laughing while Austria looked annoyed at him.

"Hey! Trespassing in my house is not allowed!" Austria was more embarrassed . Not only did he say those embarrassing things to Hungary and misunderstood them but Prussia was there to witness the entire scene.

"Seriously though man" Prussia starts "That was painful, if you keep that up that Alois guy might be getting Hungary and invade her vital regions." Austria was horrified at the image of Hungary being the arms of another man.

"I do not understand it! Those pick up lines I found online should of worked!" Prussia snorted.

"Come on, the awesome me knows that America's pick lines are jokes, who would be that stupid to use them? Besides you of course." Austria sighed.

"What will I do? Hungary is more fascinated in Mr. Heinsvorth then what I can offer her."

"Well Austria...wait! Heinsvorth? That's his name?" Prussia asked, Austria looked at him.

"Yes" Prussia laughed.

"HAH! Hilarious! But Austria, if you want to win back ze tom boy you have to do better zen those lame pick up lines! You need better lines to let her know you want her back!" Austria was lost in thought from Prussia's words. He didn't want to admit, but Prussia was right, he had to step up and do better then that to get Hungary's affection or he will lose her for good by Alois. Austria turned to face Prussia and he was shocked when he see's Austria on his knee's bowing to him.

"Prussia...I need your help, please teach me how to win Hungary back!" Prussia could have sworn he heard the angels singing the moment Austria asked for his assistance. Prussia helped Austria whispers in his ear.

"Lesson one, pick up lines that will work, like this one." Prussia squeezes Austria's ass and that horrified the poor classy man. "Excuse me, is this seat taken."

**I have a feeling that Austria will not survive Prussia's lessons on how to get women. I don't know what happened between France and England but I could have sworn there was some kind of...gravitational pull to each other? And Czechoslovakia and Poland are finally escaping Hitlers prison and are planning to tell the others of Hitlers plans...that is if these two don't kill each other first, I'm telling you these two are probably worse then France and England when they fight. We'll see what will happen to our favorite countries.**


	24. New alliance and betrayal

**Bonjour! So I know I haven't been writing lately cause school was getting in my way:( but now I'm back! So last time Czechoslovakia and Poland escaped Hitlers prison while Poland pissed Lithuania off when he confessed that he sold his favorite star wars mug for a vacation to Fiji when they were still married, England and France had a heated fight that seemed for some reason...calmed them down and America, Japan, Russia, China and Italy were about to question Carey about why she is after Japan, and they will learn much more then that.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Hetalia or the history, except my OC's Carey Micheals, Alois Heinsvorth and Czechoslovakia or Alexandr (his human name)**

The Allies, now accompanied with Japan and Italy where they were around their captive Carey Micheals. Her dark hair was in front of her face but still looked up at the others.

"Alright!" America says "Who are you Carey? Why are you after Japan and more importantly do you what the hell is going on with this Anzler Hondrich dude?"

"Adolf Hitler" She corrected the American, he looked at her with surprise.

"Oh so you do know!" He exclaims happily "Wow I am good!" China starts next.

"Enough of this! We demand to know why you are after my kid brother and do not try to play around with us or you will suffer serious consequences!"

"If she does anything I will kill her with this" Russia says with a smile as he brought out his ax.

"I know who he is because me and the other troops are fighting against him to." She says irritated at the others. She continues "I am a soldier for the Canadian army."

"Canadian army?" America asks, she was getting more angry.

"Yes you American dolt! Your brother Canada has a army to! We go to fight in different parts of the world when the human presidents from your country make a big mess and we have to go and clean it up!" The others looked confused. "ANY-ways, we were sent to Europe to investigate Hitler and his where about's as we all know he has occupied many counties. That is one of the reason's I'm here."

The others looked at the human girl. They now know why she was here but not as an enemy, but now they must know why she's after Japan.

"Well...okay" America says "I guess you're off the hook." China was not going to let this slide, especially she was the woman that tried to hurt China.

"I refuse to let this go unpunished! Why are you after my sweet brother! You better answer that missy!"

Carey's expression went dark when she looked at Japan.

"And my second reason being here is because of him!" Japan jumped "I'm after him because he just killed thousands of my fellow soldiers!" Everyone was silent, then turned to look at Japan who was now stunned at her words.

"WHAT!" Japan screeched, America looks to Japan with disbelief.

"Whoa dude! Japan? Killing people? No way!" America points at the now flustered Japan.

"Miss Micheal's I assure you I did no such thing!" Japan pleads to the Canadian soldier.

"Japan is not a killer he is really nice!" Italy comes into Japans defense "He is really quiet and when he is alone he watches Sensitive Pornograph, Junjou Romantica, and those other dvd's with two men , who for some reason were wrestling naked and pressing their lips against each others." Carey looks at Japan.

"You..watch yaoi?" Carey asks as Japan was wishing he would sink into the ground.

"Uh...yes, but that is not important! Miss Micheal's I do not know who have told you this but I promise in the name of all the spirit's of my country I did not and would never hurt anyone!"

"Then why did I see you at the attack?" She asks, Russia asked a question.

"What attack are you talking about?" The Russian man asked, Carey sat up straight and looked at each of them in the eye.

"The attack in Hawaii"

_Carey was sleeping in that morning. The sun was tickling her face and caused her to squint, she knew she wouldn't get much sleep so she decided to get today. Sh gets up and stretches, she walks out onto the harbor in a white tank top, green military pants and black army boots with her hair down. She looks out at the wide open space of the shores of Hawaii, she breathed in the fresh air._

"_Hawaii is such a beautiful place." Carey says, as she looks out at Hawaii, she suddenly heard a sound coming from a distance. She turns around and she see's her fellow soldiers running to the ships and a fellow soldier comes to her._

"_Sargent Carey! It's a code red! Enemy planes are coming! Get on the ship quickly!"_

"_Yes sir!" She says as she gets on the ship. She went into the weapons room with the others and got her gun. As she got outside with the others she went wide eyed in horror as there was a army of enemy planes coming at them, before they knew it one of the planes dropped something in the town near by._

_A building just exploded and the towns people began screaming and running away. Carey witnessed the explosion and shouted at the troops._

"_EVERYONE IN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! HALF OF YOU SHOOT AT THEM! AND HALF OF YOU GO TO THE MACHINE GUNS AND SHOOT THEM DOWN NO MATTER WHAT!"_

_As the other troops did as she told them, she went to the edge of the ship and loaded her gun. She points it at the incoming plane heading in their direction, she pulled the trigger and started firing at the plane._

_Another plane was coming their way but it dropped something. Before Carey knew it she was in the air along with other soldiers and were landing in the water. She came up gasping for air._

"_What happened!" She exclaimed, she looked around and saw that the ship was on fire. She felt something bumping into her. She screamed as she saw a dead corpse of one of her companions floating in the water, she began to see many more dead bodies swarming around her. She was panicking as she pushed them out of the way to get to shore, as she went to the surface she looked back with horror in her eyes, not only was there a grave of bodies in the ocean before her eyes, the water was stained crimson red. She doubled over and vomited on the spot, when she was done she wiped her face and looked around her surroundings she was shocked. Everything was up in flame, smoke was everywhere and the smell of death filled the air, Carey was on her knee's._

"_Why?" She asked herself, suddenly she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw a shadow within the smoke, as the wind began to pick up the smoke started clearing away and before long the figure was seen before her eyes._

_It was a man who wore a black uniform, black military hat and had a sword in his hand. He had short black hair that reached his ears and had golden, intimidating and soulless eyes and when he saw Carey he gave her a sickening smile. Carey was angry, she was clenching her teeth and tightened her fist where blood started to drip._

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" America was laughing at Carey "Japan! Evil! Black! What were you smoking in the military and where can I gets some!"America continued to laugh.

"I'm telling you the truth ass wipe! That Jap was there and he killed my men and destroyed half of Hawaii along with half of the people in it! He was wearing a black Japanese military uniform and he was there! And he was fucking smiling the whole time to you rice picking bitch!" She yells at Japan who now was standing in shock like a statue and Italy was poking at him.

"Japan?" Italy says as he continues poking him "Japan are you okay?" China and Russia were dumbfounded by the Canadian soldiers words.

"My brother...a killer?...a war criminal?...It can't be!" China says quietly in disbelief.

"Miss Micheal's I did no such thing I swear!" Japan exclaims, Carey wasn't buying it.

"Then who was there! The man in the black uniform looked exactly like you! And unless you have a better excuse to prove that you are innocent you're on my hit list! After the attack and finding out was your army of Japanese soldiers I made it my mission to hunt you down and finish you off so you won't hurt anyone ever again!"

The countries were silent. They now got the answer to why she was after Japan, but the question is...did he do it? America came up with an idea.

"Carey! I think we can make this work!" Carey and the others look at America like he just killed a puppy. "I have a proposition for you, you ma be after my bud Japan here but you and I are after the same person and that's Adam Sandler."

"Adolf Hitler" Carey corrected again, America just scoffs it off.

"Whatever, and we all know that he taking over other countries without our consent is a threat to our national security and freedom. If you join forces with me and the others under my flag together we can take him down!"

Carey thought about it for a brief moment. If she works together with America, Russia, China and Italy that would also mean she would be working with her enemy as well. She was stuck in an ethical situation whether to work with them to stop Hitler but doesn't want to work with Japan either believing she would be betraying her fellow, fallen soldiers and her country. She loved her country to much to pass the opportunity to take down the dictator so she decides to agree.

"Alright, I'll do it." Carey says, America lit up like a Christmas tree with true happiness.

"Really! Awesome! The hero always makes the bad guys work together! So how will we stop him?"

"I know" Carey answers "Hitler is having a party the day after tomorrow, if we can sneak into his place during that time we might be able to locate his plans and stop him."

"Hooray! So you'll help us!" Italy says happily, Carey looks at Italy and blushes from his cheerful attitude.

"Uh..yes, can you untie me now" Italy unties her and she gets up. She looks at everyone. "Now if we're going to make this work I need to know if I can trust you, understand?" She asks them all, they looked at each other and America puts his hand out.

"Promise!" China looks around for a moment in hesitation, but the put his hand in .

"I'm in" He says, Italy puts his hand in right away in excitement.

"count me in to sinorita!" Italy exclaims, Japan looks at Carey in hesitation, seeing that she still doesn't trust him. But he puts his hand in for everyone's sake.

"Me too" He says, Carey gives him a icy stare that made him uncomfortable. America didn't notice as he was grinning.

"Awesome! Now we're in business!" Then China noticed something wasn't right.

"Wait! Where is Russia?" He asks, the others looked around to see where he was, something caught the corner of Italy's eye.

"Hey I found something!" Italy says as he picks up a piece of paper that was on the wooden desk. America takes the letter and they began to read.

_Dear stupid weak friends,_

_I decided that I will not be working with you, in fact I will be fighting you all! It turns out that my boss had made a deal with Mr. Hitler to join forces to take over the world. It was just last week that he made the deal, at first I was not pleased but I was actually impressed with Hitler's motivational skills on his people and decided to give him a chance. Besides it will be a benefit for myself as well, It will give me the opportunity to crush you all into little pieces with Hitler's control with my overwhelming power, everyone will be one with mother Russia Da? _

_Good bye to you all as you will all be dead soon:)_

_Russia,_

_P.S. KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL...consider this a warning._

The others were white as sheets and had blank expressions on their faces.

"Uh oh" Italy says.

**Oh this is very bad! But unfortunately our favorite scary country was in alliance with Hitler during WW2 and with Russia by his side...woohooo we can kiss life as we knew it goodbye during that time! Well now Carey join's forces with the others countries but still doesn't trust Japan since she saw someone who looked like him back at Pearl Harbor, but the question was it really Japan himself that would cause such destruction? Who knows, history said he did but he is to sweet for that in person. So if he says he didn't do it,then who did? Chapter twenty five at Hitler's party folks!**


	25. Declaration of war against Germany

**Hey! Sorry for the delay school was way to long! I know the story seems to keep going on and on but I promise after this chapter It will get straight to attacking Hitler. Right then I just want to get a few things out of the way first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its countries except Czechoslovakia, Carey and Alois.**

"Hurry it up you lazy bastard!"" Czechoslovakia shouts at Poland as the smaller man was rubbing his foot.

"Shut up you big bully! My feet are killing me and I totally need a break!" Czechoslovakia face palmed himself and groaned.

"Jezis Kristus!" He swore in Czech, he sighs in defeat and goes and sits down on a stump. He reached into his pocket to get a cigarette, as he reached in and grabbed the little cancer stick something else fell out of his pocket. The object landed on the soft dirt and he immediately picked up, Poland saw what happened.

"Hey? Whats that?" He asked, Czechoslovakia glared at him venomously and snarled.

"None of your business!" Poland withdrawn and had a scowl on his face and crosses his arms.

"Well fine then!" Poland exclaims "I was like curious that's all! Also how long do we have to keep walking?"

"We might have to walk for another three miles until we reach town" Czechoslovakia says as he lights his cigarette, only for the tiny stick to be taken from his lips and being snapped in half by Poland. Czech was not pleased.

"Why did you just snap my smoke in half?" Czechoslovakia says calmly but with a growl "you got five seconds to explain yourself, you're down to two and counting."

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" Poland exclaims "Ever since we escaped from that tacky prison you have been smoking none stop! If you don't stop you'll end up looking like a prune!" Czechoslovakia stood up with his fists clenched with a very angry look on his face.

"Well what I do to my health is none of your damn business you Barbie copycat pre- Madonna bastard!" Poland puts his hands on his cheeks.

"I can totally see it now in thirty years, you looking like flattened road killed dog! I'm sure people are going to find that "very" attractive." Poland puts a little sarcasm in that last sentence. Before Poland knew it, he was pinned up against a tree being held up by a very pissed of Czechoslovakia who just happened to have a knife on his hand and pressed it against Poland's neck.

"Time's up" He says darkly, Poland turned blue. They were startled by a loud scream.

"FRANCE! RUN!" Out of the bushes came England who's uniform was torn and was dirty. Soon France came out and his bright uniform was torn, and suddenly something very big and very angry came out of the bushes and let out a blood curdling roar. Poland screamed in fear.

"AAAH! A BEAR!" he screams and Czechoslovakia was wide eyed. The bear was running after France and England around in circles.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FROG!" England yells at France while running. France looks at England in anger and panic.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT BEAR HAD THOSE BERRIES FIRST!" as they continued to run, Poland was panicking himself and Czechoslovakia's rage was starting to grow larger and larger with each roar, scream and argument that went by. That's when he decided that he had enough.

He walks over to where England and France were about to cross through. When they got out of the way, Czechoslovakia went in front of the running bear puts his hand out. The bear stopped and it growled at the Czech, but it wasn't until Czechoslovakia stared down at the creature with his light, blue intimidating eyes filled with anger, but mostly control.

"Leave them alone" He says, the bear started to calm down and was pretty frightened and it started to walk away. England and France stopped arguing to see the bear leave, while Poland just looked at Czechoslovakia with, surprisingly, amazement. Czechoslovakia looks back at the others with dull eyes and were getting droopy, next thing everyone saw was Czechoslovakia collapsing onto the ground.

"Hey!" Poland shouts and runs to the unconcious Czech, England and France run over to him to.

"Is he alright!" Poland asks in worry, England checks his pulse. It was still pumping.

"He'll be alright, but we must get him warm quickly."

* * *

><p>The camp fire was simmering. England was putting some wood in it to keep it going while France went to get water. Czechoslovakia was laying down covered with Frances jacket and had England's jacket as a pillow, Poland was sitting beside him, France came back with a bucket of water.<p>

"I got some water" he announces " The cloth is in there" England looks up pleased.

"Excellent" England looks at Poland "Poland, put the washcloth on his forehead. It'll keep his temperature down." Poland got the cloth and squeezed out the water. It was folded already and he gently puts it on Czech's forehead. Czechoslovakia was flushed and pale at the same time and was breathing heavily, Poland looked down on him with a soft look.

"Poland..Poland?" Francis calls, Poland snaps back into reality and looks at France and England.

"Uh yeah!" He says, the other two countries looked at him.

"So tell us, how on earth did you escape from Hitlers clutches? We thought you would have been dead by then?" England asks.

"Well Czechoslovakia dug us out with his own bear hands, and we were running through the woods since. And my feet are killing me! And also Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia have been captured to."

"The Baltic's have been taken as well!" France exclaims.

"Like yeah! They told me that those Nazi whatever they are wannabees just toke them from Russia's place, they're still locked up."

"That's terrible !" England exclaims "This is bad! If Hitler keeps taking other countries we are all in deep tripe!" Poland looks over at England with a more feared faced look of realization.

"I don't care about that! Imagine what Russia will do to them when he finds out they toke them!" England and France turned blue from the images they had in their heads of thousands of dead Nazi's and a happy Russia covered in their blood. England shook it off and began to speak.

"Yes but we have a bigger problem, Hitler is taking over each country one by one and we have to stop him quick before things get out of hand."

"But like what will we do!" Poland exclaims " We can't just walk in and tell him to back off! He'll just get his goons to catch us and take us over, or worse, wipe us off of the face of the earth!" Poland had a point there. England even knew what kind of person Hitler was and knew better then to just go up to him without caution, and Hitler has control of Germany so if he were to to try and stop him himself god knows what he would do to Germany and they other countries he toke over. England suddenly had an idea.

"Wait a minute!" England exclaims "Isn't Hitler having a party tomorrow night?" Poland looks at him.

"I think so, why?" He asks, England stood up in triumphant.

" Because that is the perfect time to strike Poland! Think about it there is many people that will be at that party and that will be the perfect distraction and we can finish him off! All we have to do is to get into the party without being noticed so we do the deed, but how?" France stands up with an idea.

"I got it! We shall dress up disguised as guests! And yours truly shall sweep everyone off their feet while you can kill Hitler. Just like the old days!" France has a smile on his face until a fist hit his head.

" Do NOT mention that!" England growls dangerously, France rubs his head and looks up at England with a glare.

"Well you ARE the black sheep of Europe Angelettre! Look I will distract ze other guests with my charm and you just go and kill Hitler! It is that simple!" France says, and for once, England had to agree. He may not like it but he was a pirate back in the day and when he was faced to face with an enemy he did not hesitate to kill them in a heart beat.

"Alright fine!" England says in defeat " We shall sneak into Hitler's party and I shall finish him off, and we are separated from the others...no thanks to you." France scowls.

"Hey I was looking for you and the others! Did you not leave to come look for me!" France had a wicked smirk all of a sudden "Unless...you missed me?" That earned France a punch in his vital regions and doubled over with his face purple while England was red in the face.

Poland, who was watching , was quite frightened by their argument. He hears a moan coming from Czechoslovakia and the other two countries looked over at him.

"Yu.." Czechoslovakia says in his sleep "Yug...Yugoslavia" Poland looks at him with surprise.

"Yugoslavia?" He says "Wait isn't he?...Czechoslovakia's?.." Poland asks, France and Britain look at Czechoslovakia and England spoke.

"He is...but not for long" England says and that caused France and Poland look at him.

"What do you mean Britain?" France asks, England answers his question.

"You guys don't know, Yugoslavia and Czechoslovakia are getting a divorce." That made France and Poland surprised with the new information.

"A divorce?...wow that totally sucks" Poland says, France was pretty upset by it.

"But why would Yugoslavia leave such a beautiful man!" France says as he went over to stroke Czechoslovakia's cheek, Czechoslovakia was still breathing heavily "Such white skin, his light ,poofy blonde locks..." France's face turned from admiration to a lustful, evil grin "I wonder if?.." France didn't finish as England pulled on his ear with a angry look on his face.

"If you do not mind France, I suggest you start thinking with your head instead of your balls. Tomorrow night we will head to the party being held in Berlin." France breaks free from England's grip and rubs his ear.

"How do you know it is being held there?" France asks, England smirks proudly.

"I am a great spy remember? I know all top secret information" England looks at France "You do realize what fighting against Hitler means do you?" France looks back at England and he knew what the British man meant."

"Oui, unfortunately but we do not have much of a choice" Poland looked confused at what they were talking about.

"What are you like talking about?" Poland asks, England and France look at Poland.

"To stop Hitler, we have to fight him" France says, England spoke next.

"From here on out, France and I, Britain, here by declare war on the nation of Germany."

**And so it begins, and now we know why Czechoslovakia is so stressed out. I mean who wouldn't? The poor guy is going through a divorce and judging by the way he's saying his soon to be ex-husbands name it looks like he still holds some feelings for him. But In history it did say Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia broke up so I'm afraid it can't be helped. So now our favorite nations will be going to Hitler's party in hopes of finishing him off before he REALLY does some damage, will they stop him we will find out on chapter twenty six.**


	26. Diobolical plot:part one

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't been online lately, but I am going to make it up to you guys with this chapter:)**

**Enjoy:)**

In Berlin at one-thirty in the afternoon, there was a meeting in the guarded building. Actually, it more like a celebration, Hitler was at the end of the long table with his other subordinates who were laughing and cheering. Hitler gets out of seat and taps his glass of beer with a spoon, everyone stops and listens.

"Gentlemen" Hitler starts "today is a glorious day for our country. For many years I worked extremely hard to the best of my abilities to give back to my beloved country." Hitler slick his glossy black hair back and continued on. "And as we all know, tonight is the grand party in my honor of taking over many lands, including Poland." The others cheered as Hitler smiled, he signaled his hands to silent them. "But as powerful as I am, I couldn't do it alone, I was able to have the help of all of you! I am proud of each and every one of you!" Hitler straightens out his green military jacket and directs his hand at the end of the table, where he points at a dark figure sitting drinking a tall glass of red wine.

"But most of all, I want to thank the man who has assisted me in my quest for world conquest. The man who gotten the American and Canadian soldiers out of my way in Pearl Harbor, without his hard work it would have never been possible to accomplish my goal."

The figure pushed his chair out and stood up to step out the dark shadows. The click clack sounds from his shoes got louder as he came closer to Hitler, it wasn't long before he came into full light.

The man had short black hair that was covered by a raven general's hat. He was wearing a black military coat and pants with golden pads on the shoulders. People can say he is well groomed and looked sophisticated as a general, but what really made him stand out was his golden, intimidating and feirce looking eyes that could make someone have a heart attack on the spot.

The man takes off his hat and bows to Hitler.

"Dono arigatou, Hitler sama" He says in a soft Japanese accent "It is an honor to serve you on this great journey of this conquest."

Hitler smiles and continues. "Now as we all know, tonight is the dinner party in my honor. But not only will it be special in regards to all my accomplishments over the last four years, it will be the night when I take over ze entire world!"

Hitler went over to a smart board and picks up a ruler. On the board there was picture on there being shown, then it began to load but toke a long time.

"Damn it! I hate it when it does that!" Hitler exclaims, so after something showed on the screen and Hitler cleared his throat.

"Now, on ze screen before you all is the diagram of tonight's plan. During my speech at the party each member of my reign in each country around the globe will carry out my plan to destroy the people who are against us and everything we stand for. So when I finish my speech, that will be the signal for them to attack, they will take out every man, woman and even children. The children will be taken to be educated in Germany while their parents will be put in the concentration camps where they cannot pollute the minds of our future leaders. And that is when the glorious era of Germany will begin."

A man in the audience raised his hand. Hitler see's that and asked for the mans opinion.

"Uh, Mein Fuhrer, how are we going to do that? I mean surely America and England won't allow that they are pretty powerful countries."

"Good question my friend" Hitler answers "luckily for you I had a plan."

"This is going to be fun da?" Says a voice from behind, two of the Nazi soldiers looked behind and went white as a sheet until they shouted."

"AHHH! IT'S RUSSIA!" they exclaim, the accidentally ran into each other. They sat up and held each other in fear for their lives.

"Please do not kill us Mr. Russia!" One of them begged "we will do anything you want! Promise, just please spare us!"

"Calm down you two" Hitler says to them "Russia here is on our side, he is going to help us." The two men blinked in confusion. Russia just smiled at the two.

"Da, and I will make certain that each one of them are destroyed by my overwhelming power." Russia cracked his knuckles and the two men gulped in fear.

"As I was saying" Hitler continued "After my speech, that is when my followers who are under covered in America, England, France and all over will attack." Russia raises his hand to ask a question.

"Hold on Hitler, what about America, the others are weak but he is pretty ethuseastic." Hitler smirks as he looks at the japanese man behind Russia.

"That is why I have this idea." Hitler snaps his fingers and two other guards were dragging in a prisoner. It was a woman with dark skin and long black hair with a yellow flower in her hair. Her white dress was torned and had a couple of bruises and cuts on her body. The men shoved her on the ground and she lets out a yelp, she lifts her head weakly where people could see her large brown eyes that were filled with venom and anger.

"Russia, this lovely young lady here is Maria, or formally known as the Asian island the Philippines." Russia looks at her with curiosity and had a smile on his features.

"Oh! She's pretty Hitler but what does have to do with America?" Philippines shot up when she heard America.

"Alfred?" She says "What did you do to him you bastard!" Hitler went to her and kneeled down. He takes a piece of her black and looks at her in the night.

"Nothing...yet. You see my dear, as much as I hate to admit this I studied world relation with other countries and I discovered that you and America have a VERY good relationship with one another." Philippines looked away a little bit turning a little red.

"And since you seem to be very dear to America, I conducted a plan where I sent my best soldier to invade your country and bring you here." Philippines looked at the Japanese soldier behind Hitler and glared at him.

"I can't believe you Japan!" She says sharply "I thought you were such a sweetheart! But you just turned out to be a monster!" She stopped when Hitler and the Japanese man began to laugh, she was perplexed. "What's so funny?" She asked. Hitler answered.

"My dear, this man here is not Japan, but you are close. You see he has a connection to Japan." Philippines was still confused.

"Well if he's not Japan, then who is he?" The Japanese man walked up to her a bit to introduce himself.

"Miss Philippines, I would like to introduce myself. I am Kyohei Honda, but you may call me...Tokyo, I am Japan's brother." Philippines was shocked and Russia was surprised a bit by the new information.

"His...brother?" She exclaimed "but that's impossible! Surely you would have been know as a country in Asia!" Tokyo smirked a bit.

"I am a country, I am Japan as well. Many centuries ago during China's power struggle a new Asian country was born, but there was a problem. Two little boys were born when there was supposed to be one, when China came along...he only found Kiku."

"_You must be a new country!" China exclaims to baby Japan "You're so little, I'm sure it was rough for you to have been born in such a small place!"_

_Meanwhile when China was talking to Japan, a little boy in a black robe with white pants was running through the bush. He was panting as he tried to reach for the voices ahead of him ._

"_I must hurry!" The little boy exclaimed as he continues running, he found a opening and smiled._

"_Ah! An exit! I can finally be free of this hell hole!" he runs and runs and he see's China"_

"_Big brother!" he shouts "China it is me Japan!" as he continues seeing China, he suddenly see's China pick something up. He was shocked when he see's him holding a little boy that looked just like him and was being hugged and cuddled. It wasn't long before they were leaving._

"_Come along Japan! I'll make you some fong chow!" China says happily, Tokyo was hiding behind a tree when he got there and was devastated._

"_But...I'm Japan" He says quietly to himself, he continues to look out the distance._

"Since that day I made it my goal to get rid of that other pest and become the country I always was. And if I have to kill millions of people to do so, then so be it." Tokyo finished and Philippines was silence, until she got the courage to raise her voice.

"You framed Japan for everything you did! How could you! Do you have any idea how many innocent people are getting hurt because of what you and Shitler are doing! And how could you make Kiku a scapegoat he's your brother!" Philippines found herself on on the ground with her cheek stinging. Russia was still surprised and saw that Tokyo had his hand out with an outraged look on his face. He kneeled down and grabbed her hair and violently pulled it to make them see face to face.

"Do not EVER call him my brother, got it! I refuse to call him a member of my family when he and China abandoned me! So if you have any other shit that you want spew out of your filthy fucking Philippine mouth ,now is the time!" Philippines was frightened as she looked at his golden eyes that had darkness within them.

"That is what I thought." He says and he lets go of her hair. Hitler looks at Philippines.

"And since America might come to save you it might be the perfect time to wipe him off the face of the earth."

"What!" She says "No! Don't you dare hurt Alfred!" Philippines starts to shout a bit , Hitler smirks.

"Take her away" He orders the guards, as they drag Philippines she screamed madly.

"HITLER! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO AMERICA YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU STARTED THIS WAR! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU DIE A SLOW AND PIANFUL DEATH!"

"Not unless I get the Allies first" Hitler says as he takes a drink "Tonight will the birth of the German era, and all our enemies will be gone by then." Philippines screams louder and Russia suddenly had a sad look on his face.

"AMERICA! AMERICA! AMMMMERRRIIIIICCCCCAAAAAAAAAA!" As Russia heard the Philippine girl scream, his frown was deeper.

**Oh boy, that's not good and it must be painful for Philippines to, and Japan has a twin brother! Well now we have another character who knows how Canada feels when he's ignored. Well this was part one f Hitler's plan, will it succeed? Tune in as the others get into the party.**


	27. Diobolical plot: part two

**And here I am again! So I have been planning this for a while and I will tell you this, It's a frigging headache! But it will be worth it cause I promise it will be a good chapter:)**

**Enjoy!**

America, China, Japan, Carey and Italy were walking through the dirt road under the night sky. They were traveling from their hideout to Berlin for the past four hours, how they got there to answer the question was that Italy drove all of them half way but that stopped when he almost hit a turtle on the road and caused their vehicle to lose control and had to jump out. Their car hit a tree and burst into flames, that's when they forbid Italy to ever drive again, Japan was the one that made it clear.

Now they were walking sixteen miles away from Berlin where the party was supposed to be held. The gang made a plan that they sneak into the party and find Hitlers plans and put a stop to him, they were almost at their destination and to protect themselves they were wearing black cloak's to conceal their identity. A few minutes later they reached a hill that had a village at the bottom where colorful lights went off, and there was a sign at the hill that said "Wilkommen in Berlin" or in English "Welcome to Berlin" they knew they were here.

"Here it is" America says, the others were looking down at the small town below them.

"Berlin" China says, meanwhile Italy was looking down with worry. He wanted to make sure that Germany was okay, if Hitler is as dangerous as the other say then things could get serious.

"_Germany, hang on we're coming to save you_!' Italy says in his head, America stands in front of the others.

"Alright dudes listen up!" America exclaims "This will be the most important mission us countries will ever face!" Carey coughed to get the others attention. America saw and blushed in embarrassment while scratching his head when he realized his mistake.

"Oh sorry! I meant that it will be the most important mission us countries AND soldiers will ever face! The evil dude Alex Hobler is having his party and it's the perfect time to strike!" America pulls something out of his cloak, it was a giant plan map with horrible drawings of everyone which made Carey visibly cringe.

"So here's the plan! When we enter his party we split up and try looking for his plans, and if he tries anything we kick his ass!" The others continued to look at the picture, Carey eventually cracked and had to say something.

"Did you get a crack addict to draw that ?" Carey said, while America became more embarrassed.

"No!" America spat out "And my friend in New York taught me how to draw these so shut it!" Carey just looked away with annoyance. "So here's the plan, Japan goes with Carey into the party while seeing anything suspicious at the party." That made Japan turn purple while Carey went red with rage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Carey yells at the American while Italy was waving his white flag in fear, surrendering before she were unleash her wrath.

"Well duh bra ,you and Japan need to distract them, besides if there's gonna be a fight I need back up!"

Carey was dumbfounded and then looks at China.

"Is he always like this?" She asked, China nodded and sighed.

"He's America honey, he's always an asshole." Carey thought about it for a moment and then responded.

"Yeah good point" Carey turns to Japan with a glare "Now I'm only going to tell you this once, if you try to do ANYTHING to fuck me over on this mission and try to kill me I won't hesitate to cut your testicles off and stuff them down your goddamn throat. Do I make myself clear?" Japan once again turned purple from the Canadian soldiers threat. He couldn't understand why she hated him so much? He was innocent and did not cause that horrible tragedy in Pearl Harbor and yet she still doesn't trust him. But for some reason when Carey gets furious like this, Japan thought she looked, there he admits in his mind, kinda cute, she had that little wrinkle over her nose while she continued to lecture him and Japan started to feel hot and for some reason he wanted her closer to him. He snapped out of it when Carey yelled again.

"Are you listening to me!" She yells and Japan shakes his head and returns back to reality.

"Uh hai!" Japan says, Carey got suspicious at Japan's look on his face, but then turned away to face America who had a annoyed look on his face from Carey's threat to Japan.

"Alright, now that Lisa Lampanelli over there is done making racist comments on Japan I can can go on, okay so as I was saying Carey and Japan will go in and do some searching in the party and be my back up, meanwhile China and Italy will find some clues in the building and be my back up."

Italy raised his hand to ask America a question. "Uh America? What are you going to do?" Italy asked, America just smiled and heroically and had his thumb to himself.

"AS ALWAYS, I'M THE HERO!" America was glowing while everyone sighed. "ALRIGHT! NOW LETS MOVE GUYS!" The others began to go again, Italy suddenly realized that they still had to find England and France.

"Oh I hope we will find England and France soon, I'm really worried about them" Carey turns to look at the Italian.

"England and France?" She asked, Italy looks at the girl and replied.

"Yeah, England went to look for big brother France after Hitler bombed his country, I hope nothing bad happened to them." Suddenly Italy felt something on his head and rubbing it. Carey was ruffling it.

"I'm sure they're fine, I studied their countries history, If those two can survive the plague and still have the energy to kill each other I'm sure they will meet up with you guys again. Even France despite the fact that he can be a sissy at times." Italy looks at Carey with surprise.

"Really? Because France is very manly when he flirts with the pretty girls." Carey replies.

"And the good looking boys, he will be a sissy when it comes to his pride but he does seem to be very confident when he wants a girl or man." Italy was more confused.

"Are you saying that Francy pant's is a homo Carey?" Italy asked, Carey smirked because she just had to say what was on her mind.

"I'm not saying he's gay Italy, but he does look like he can guess the flavor of a popsicle just by sitting on it." Italy once again was still confused.

* * *

><p>England and France were carrying Czechoslovakia's body when they were walking. They were walking up a hill when they suddenly saw bright lights up ahead.<p>

"France look!" England exclaims "I see civilization up ahead!" France looks up as well and was wide eyed in joy.

"II est! Oh Dieu merci!" France says in French, they set down Czechoslovakia down on the grass.

"We are almost at our destination France, we just have to find that bloody building Hitler is holding his party and then we can strike!" France looks at England and then at himself.

"Oui but we cannot go into ze party looking like zis!" England looked confused at France.

"What are you talking about?" France goes to England with a unsatisfied look.

"Come on England, we may be on a mission but we are going to a party and we look a mess! We need to find something suitable to wear!" France finishes and England was still perplexed.

"A mess? France we are on a mission to kill the bastard, and even if I-we want to wear something for the party we can't there is no store anywhere." England crosses his arms. France was starting to think, then he snaps his fingers and grabs England by the neck collar of his military suit.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" England exclaims in fear, France gave him an evil stare.

"Relax Anglettere, zis won't hurt a bit." France said lowly, causing England to go wide eyed in fear.

"NOOOO! STOP!" Before England knew it, shreds of clothing went flying everywhere. The animals of the forest from the ducks in the pond, the deers looking up from eating the grass and to the wolf stop sneaking up on the rabbit eating lettuce and the rabbit looking up and then running away from hearing the English man's screams in the wind.

Czechoslovakia was starting to wake up. He lifts his body up and rubs the back of his head, he groans as he was starting to wonder where he was.

"Uh, where am I?" He said, he was dumbfounded by the sight that was now in front of him. England was in complete shock and horror as he was no longer in his green military uniform but now in a black tuxedo, a black bow tie with a pair of black shoes and his hair was combed to the back. While France was now in a white tuxedo with a purple neck tie, white shoes and his blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a white ribbion.

"There, now we are ready for ze party!" France says in triumph, he looks at England up and down with a smirk on his face "England, you look good if you cleaned up like zis more often you would be a lot more cuter." That made England turn red in rage.

"SHUT UP FROG! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AND DEFILED ME INTO WEARING THIS!" England shouted, France looked mad for England's ungrateful attitude.

"Pardon moi! Is zis ze thanks I get for making you look more decent to look at zen before!"

"Take that back you snail eating bastard!" England shouts, the two started fighting each other again, as they continued to strangle each other a dark shadow fell over them. They stopped and looked up, Czechoslovakia stood in front of the two with a blank expression at first.

"Czechoslovakia?" England said perplexed, France on the other hand was now red and began to laugh his french laugh. France was now meeting the Czechoslovakia face to face and how France was enchanted by Czechoslovakia's beauty again since he saw him in the video. France now imagining Czechoslovakia dancing with those Gypsies again and how he banged that tambourine on his hips, France goes up to Czechoslovakia with a rose in his hand.

"Bonjour, mon cheir" France says in a low, cool and sexy tone of voice to the puffy blonde haired man "I cannot help but to ask but...do you happen to be an Angel ? Because I am seeing a piece of Heaven right in front of me." France looked at Czechoslovakia with bedroom eyes for a brief second. France suddenly turned blue and his cheeks puffed, Czechoslovakia was choking him with his hand and England was in shock.

"Czechoslovakia! Stop plea-" Czechoslovakia started choking England with his other hand and turned blue from the lack of oxygen. Czechoslovakia remembered what happened now, he unfortunately also remembered knowing that France and England sold him out and why he ended up as Hitler's prisoner.

"I know what you two fuckers did!" Czechoslovakia growled "You sold me out to that psychotic son of a bitch behind my back! You put me through hell and now I am going to send you two into a dark place!" England and France were struggling for air, Czechoslovakia's expression got darker "And I am going to have fun. Doing it!" he yelled the last two parts in rage.

"YOHOOO!" Say's a voice from the distance, Czechoslovakia turns to see where the voice was coming from. He was in shock and was dumbfounded, he lets England and France go who were now gasping for air and were coughing.

Czechoslovakia stared as he saw Poland running down the hill in a long German dress. It was white on the top with puffy short sleeves with a black corset on top with a bow on the top. The bottom part of the dress was green and wide the reached the bottom. And to finish it off Poland had a choker that had frills on it with a black bow on the top of his head.

_WWWOOOOOWWWWW!_

"P...Poland?" Czechoslovakia said, England and France got up and were shocked to see Poland in that dress to. Poland was smiling and twirled around in the dress.

"Do you like it! I made it from fabric I found on the trail. I always loved the dresses Germany's women wear, they looked so cute! And since we are going to a party I thought I wear this!" Czechoslovakia was in silence while England and France were containing their laughter from seeing the other man in a dress.

"Well shall we get going! Poland says cheerfully as he ran up the hill to town. Czechoslovakia was still standing In shock from what he saw,while England and France was now making remarks about Poland.

"Wow! France that dress looked a little to much for Poland! But I must give him credit, at least he's not wearing pink this time!" England continues to laugh along with France, Czechoslovakia takes something out of his pocket and grabs the two , throws them to the ground and puts his arm on their necks while he was holding a switch knife to Frances face.

"Now you two bastard's are going to listen to me! After we deal with Hitler, you two owe me for selling me out!" England and France paled.

"H..how much?" France asked, Czechoslovakia went close to France's face and stared right into his eyes.

"A lot" Czechoslovakia said quietly but made England and France's blood run cold. Czechoslovakia get off them and walks away, England and France were quite afraid of the Czech man.

"Czechoslovakia..is still mad at us." England says, France looks at him angrily.

"Hey! You never showed me what he looked like and told me to just "go with it" when we gave him to Hitler!" England and France got up and argued all the way to their destination.

Czechoslovakia was trying to catch up with Poland. He reached for the top and was catching his breath, he really needed a cigarette, he pulled out a pack and took a stick out and puts it in his mouth. He reached in his pocket again to get a match when something caught his eye. It was Poland standing on the top as well, he looking amazed by the sight of Berlin, he was smiling at what he saw. Czechoslovakia got distracted as he saw the wind blow on Poland, his dress was following the rhythm of the wind and showed part of his legs. That caused Czechoslovakia to continue to stare, then he said something without thinking.

"Beautiful" Poland looked at Czechoslovakia, while he was red from what he said.

"Huh? What was that?" Poland asked, Czechoslovakia had to think quick. But got an answer.

"I said you look like a faggot!" Poland got mad at Czechoslovakia's response as the older man smirked and smoked his cigarette.

"What ever" Poland said, he walked down the hill, Czechoslovakia looked at him leaving.

* * *

><p>America and the others reach the door. All of them didn't know what was going to happen, but they must do It for the sake of their countries.<p>

"Alright, let's do this

* * *

><p>England, France, Czechoslovakia and Poland stood in front of the other door on the other side of the building.<p>

"Alright chap's, no matter what happens, what ever evil plan Hitler has ,we must stop him."

* * *

><p>America grabs the door handle and enters.<p>

* * *

><p>England grabs the door handle and enters<p>

**And so it begins ladies and gents! What will happen at the party? We will find out soon! Don't forget to review:)**


	28. sexual demons and silent support

**Thank you for the reviews guys:) so while I was writing I suddenly remembered that I forgot some people! And now I will make up for it now.**

Canada was looking up at the night sky in Ukraine's country. Billions of stars covered the night sky, as Matthew laid on the grass with the warm breeze he was thinking how everything is great here in his new friends country. He begins to think about Ukraine as she runs in the fields, without thinking about her breasts bouncing in the process, and when she plays with the baby cows and horses, not to mention how she always smiles regardless.

Canada sat up as he felt his heart beat twenty times faster. He started to turn red to the face and felt that he had butterflies in his little Canadian stomach.

"Wha...what is this?" Canada says to himself, he held his chest and was confused. "Why I am feeling like this? Did I have to much maple syrup?" Canada looks to his side to see Kumajiro looking up at him in confusion. "Kumajiro, what do you think is wrong with me?" but sadly the polar bear says.

"Who are you?" Canada sighed, but he didn't care if he doesn't remember his masters name. What Canada is more concerned about is the feeling he has when ever he thinks of Ukraine, suddenly he hears a tiny voice.

"Lamour!" Canada was looking in different directions, until he saw a mini France in front of him who was wearing nothing but had a rose covering his un-mentionable area where he remembers one time as a child when France showed it to a woman and she screamed "Get that thing away from me!" France told him she was a lesbian but Canada knew otherwise.

"Papa France!?" Canada exclaimed, the mini France jumps onto his shoulder in excitement. The little french man was squealing in delight.

"Ah my little boy is growing up! You are in love with the big chested woman!" The little man exclaimed while Canada was exclaiming.

"What the maple!? What are you doing here!?" The mini France scratched his chin and smirks.

"It is obvious mon ami!" mini France says in a squeaky voice " You are in love! I know I seen the way you look at her!" Canada was hiding his face now in his arms.

"I...I like her yes but..." Canada didn't even finish as the mini France continued squealing, he soon took out a mini cigar and lit it.

"Zis calls for a celebration!" the mini french man said in his squeaky voice and Canada was still getting flustered. Canada felt his body heat increase with embarrassment from his words, he didn't what to do, he couldn't think.

"Would you listen to me ey! I do like her but not in that way!" Canada exclaims. The miniature french man takes a inhale of the cigar and lets out a puff of smoke in Canada's face,Canada began coughing.

"Like who in that way?" Said a voice, Canada whipped his head around and was pale.

"Ukraine! Hi!" Canada said quickly as he saw the woman, she smiled and went over and sat down beside him.

"Do you like someone Canada?" Ukraine asks curiously, Canada was turning red with embarrassment.

"Well..uhh maybe, I don't know" Canada was stuttering and his heart was beating.

"_Oh holy maple loving Jesus!"_

The mini France gave a small laugh once again as Canada saw him laying on Ukraine's chest.

He was red as a beet.

* * *

><p>Switzerland got his his men ready for the fight against the Nazi's who were waiting to strike. He ordered his troops to prepare after seeing the Nazi's. They were waiting in the fields of Switzerland, the Nazi's were smoking cigars, while some looked ready to shed some blood.<p>

Switzerland was furious. He tried to stay out of the fight between Hitler and the world as much as he could, but judging how Hitler and his men were able to take Poland by force and started a war with the world he didn't have a choice but to fight to defend his country.

Including another country he swore to protect as well. Liechtenstein was in danger to since she is now part of his country, and if he were to lose, it would be his ass and Liechtenstein's safety that would have to pay if he failed.

Switzerland was not going to allow that to happen.

"Mr. Switzerland! The army is ready, we must head out now!" Switzerland looks behind him to see the soldier who was talking to him. He nodded.

"Right" Switzerland gets his gun ready "Now lets go kick some booty!" Switzerland shouts as he heads to the battle field, as he walked he saw Liechtenstein standing on top of the hill side away from the battle field. She had a worried look on his face as she saw Switzerland leave for battle, he looks up at her with the same expression.

She suddenly made a hand sign. Switzerland didn't know what it was, Liechtenstein had her thumbs together on top that were facing downwards as well as her index fingers on the bottom. She had the sign on her chest and then pointed at Switzerland.

Switzerland was wide eyed in realization. She made a heart sign and was pointing at him.

The silent message "I love you".

Switzerland grabbed the air, to which Liechtenstein pointed her heart, and put his hand over his heart.

He left to fight.

**And so the fight begins.**


	29. The endnot really

**Hey everyone, first off I apologize for not updating " Who Am I" since I started school and secondly I'm ending the story here and I will make a sequel to the story. I am ending this one because number one, It is getting too long and I don't want you to read a thousand mile story and two I really couldn't get to finishing it.**

**Don't worry I wouldn't end a story like that. A sequel will be made when I have time.**

**White Pedal**

**And now a word from our countries.**

"Thank you all for reading the story" England said silently and looking away from the audience, then America shoved him out of the way.

"THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BROS AND BRAS! NO WORRIES WE WILL STOP HITLER!" England looks at America annoyed.

"It's..." England stops himself as he realized that America actually got Hitler's name right for once "Never mind"

France comes out and blows a kiss to the audience "Merci!" Next was Japan coming from behind France, he looks at the audience and bows with a smile.

"Thank you reading the story, I hope to see you again in the sequel."

"Just like how you want to see that Carey chick again!" America shouts at Japan, causing him to blush madly.

"What! Mr. America!" Soon France and England got into a fight, America joined in as well while Japan was trying to stop it. China and Russia watch the fight, China sighed while Russia was smiling.

Italy comes to the audience and waves at the audience.

"Bye come again!"


End file.
